Black Waters
by dancergirl7
Summary: The Noble and Ancient House of Black accepts nothing but the finest purebloods, and Andromeda Black prides herself on fitting this category. Can a certain Muggle-born make her question all her beliefs or will she throw him away like an old Daily Prophet?
1. The Wedding

**Hello everyone reading this! This is my newest story, 'Black Waters'! It's a Ted/Andromeda story, but it's going to be mostly from Andromeda's PoV although it's 3rd person. **

**I'll go over some stuff at the end, but until then, I hope you enjoy!**

_**Disclaimer: All characters belong to J.K. Rowling**_

It was a cool August day, and Bellatrix, Andromeda, and Narcissa were standing in front of the big mirror in the Lestrange estate.

"What do you think?" Bellatrix asked.

"You look beautiful Bella," Andromeda replied.

"Why do you have to get married?" Narcissa cried, "Can't you just stay at the manor with us?"

"How many times must I tell you Cissy, if it was up to me, I would stay at the manor with you, however, Mother and Father insisted I marry Rodolphus, and the plans have been made. I'll only be a Floo away".

"But Bella, it won't be the same!" Narcissa whined.

"Hush Cissy, Mother's coming" Andromeda shushed.

"Bellatrix, are you ready?" Mother asked.

"Yes Mother" Bellatrix replied.

"You look splendid, your father is waiting for you, Narcissa, you're walking down the aisle with your cousin Evan".

"Yes Mother".

"And Andromeda, you will be walking with the Lestrange's youngest child, Rabastan, be kind to him, we are hoping to betroth you to him".

"Yes Mother".

"Very well, be in the sitting room in two minutes" Mother swept from the room.

"Betrothed? To Rabastan Lestrange?" Andromeda moaned.

"It's better than that pig Flint," Bellatrix told her.

"Who do you think I'll be betrothed to?" Narcissa asked.

"Lucius Malfoy," Andromeda and Bellatrix said together with a laugh.

"Oh I hope so!" Narcissa cried, "Imagine, living in Malfoy Manor!"

"Black Manor is much nicer," Bellatrix told her.

"Yes, but it's better than having to go live in the Crabbe Estate".

"The Crabbes aren't dreadful" Andromeda said jokingly.

"I don't know Meda, Crabbe can be pretty touchy, he might scare poor Cissy" Bellatrix teased.

"Stop it! I won't be betrothed to Ivan Crabbe!" Narcissa cried.

"Bellatrix! Andromeda! Narcissa!" Aunt Walburga called.

"Coming Aunt Walburga" they replied together.

"This is it, isn't it? Our last moment as the Black Sisters," Narcissa said mournfully.

"We'll always be the Black Sisters Cissy, even if Bella is a Lestrange".

"Don't worry Cissy, you can still come visit me, it's not like I'm going to Azkaban".

"That's a dreadful thing to say Bella!" Narcissa cried.

"Come on, we better get going" Andromeda said and the three girls left the room to go into the sitting room.

"You look very nice Bellatrix" Father said.

"Thank you Father,"

"Hello Narcissa" Evan said.

"Hello Evan" Narcissa replied. She had never liked Evan much after he turned her hair blue on a Rosier trip to the Spanish coast when she was seven.

"Hello Andromeda" Rabastan said kissing her hand.

"Hello Rabastan".

The wedding music began playing, and the flower girls, Rodolphus' younger cousins began walking down the aisle. They were followed by the ring bearers, cousins Sirius and Regulus Black. Next came Narcissa and Evan, and then Andromeda and Rabastan, being the maid of honor and best man. Finally, Father with Bellatrix on his arm. The procession was beautiful, as was the ceremony, and it flowed into the reception beautifully.

"May I have the honor of this dance Andromeda?" Rabastan asked kissing her hand.

"Yes, you may" Andromeda took his hand and followed him onto the dance floor where they danced modestly. Meanwhile Narcissa sat there longingly looking at the dance floor. The only reason the was allowed to be here was because Bellatrix had insisted that her youngest sister be present at her wedding. Otherwise she would be at home, all alone.

"You have entranced me Narcissa, may I have this dance?" she heard Lucius Malfoy ask her.

"Thank you, and yes, you may" she said, trying to hid her grin, and blush as Lucius took her onto the dance floor.

"Looks like Cissy got her wish" Bellatrix said into Andromeda's ear as she danced by.

"Cissy always gets her wish" Andromeda chuckled.

"Are you ready to go?" Rodolphus asked Bellatrix.

"Yes, I'm ready".

"Let me just inform the party that we're leaving," Rodolphus walked up to the front of the room and used a _Sonorus_ charm.

"Thank you all so very much for coming tonight. Bellatrix and I are very happy you could share this occasion with us,"

"Bye Bella," Narcissa said.

"This isn't goodbye Cissy, I'm just going to France for a week".

"A week is too long".

"I'll still be here Cissy" Andromeda reminded her.

"Then you two will be off to Hogwarts".

"Narcissa! Come along dear, you too Andromeda!" Mother called.

"Coming Mother!" Narcissa replied running to Mother.

"Take care of her Meda, don't let Lucius Malfoy break her heart, or let anyone take advantage of her. She's too fragile for her own good."

"That's why she'll be a great housewife".

"I suppose, I'll Floo into the nursery when I get home".

"Have fun Bella," Andromeda said hugging her sister.

"Andromeda!" Mother called.

"Don't give her a reason to be upset" Bellatrix said pulling away and going to Rodolphus.

"Come on Cissy, I'll Apparate you home" Andromeda said.

"But Meda, don't you want to say goodbye to Rabastan?"

"Not particularly, hold on tight".

Narcissa grabbed Andromeda's arm and the two Apparated back to Black Manor.

"Do Mistresses Black need anything of Hoppy?" the house elf asked when they arrived.

"Run a warm bath" Narcissa commanded.

"Yes Mistress, is there anything else Hoppy can do for you?"

"Make sure these dresses go back in the closet just like they were before we wore them" Andromeda said.

"Yes Mistress. Hoppy lives to serve the Noble and Ancient House of Black" the house elf Apparated upstairs to prepare the bath.

"Let's go upstairs before Mother and Father get home," Andromeda said grabbing Narcissa's hand and running up with her.

"Is Bella going to be happy with Rodolphus?" Narcissa asked.

"Of course Cissy, that was a terribly silly question, do you want me to take the ribbons out of your hair?"

"Yes please Meda, and what if she's not happy?"

"Don't worry about Bella, she can take care of herself, and hold still Cissy!"

The two girls sat in silence as Andromeda took the ribbons out of Narcissa's hair.

"Go get in the bath the house elf prepared for you," Andromeda said.

"Ok Meda" Narcissa got up and left Andromeda to her own thoughts. The nursery was quiet without Bellatrix. The three of them all had separate bedrooms where they slept, but the nursery was where they played as children, and there was a fireplace in there, with Floo access for a select few.

"Meda! Meda! Where's my hairbrush!" Narcissa cried.

"I'll get it Cissy," Andromeda sighed going into the bathroom and grabbing Narcissa's brush from under the sink.

"Let me brush it for you" Andromeda said gently running the brush through Narcissa's hair.

"I miss Bella" Narcissa said.

"And why is that Cissy?" Andromeda asked.

"Because Bella used to always be here with us, taking care of us."

"I'll take care of you Cissy,"

"But who will take care of you?"

"Who took care of Bella?"

"You did!"

"Exactly, and who took care of me?"

"Bella".

"So now I'll take care of you, and you take care of me".

"Ok Meda, promise?"

"Yes, I promise Cissy, your hair is all brushed out, finish your bath and get to bed, I don't think you want to be awake when Mother and Father arrive,"

"No Meda".

"I'm going to bed, good night Cissy,"

"Good night Meda" Narcissa said as Andromeda left the bathroom and went to her room. She fell asleep a few minutes later.

A few days had passed since the wedding, and both girls had just been lolling around the Black family home in the hot August heat.

"Andromeda! Narcissa!" Mother called sharply and both girls ran to the sitting room where their Mother sat.

"Yes Mother?" they asked together.

"Your Hogwarts letters are here".

"Thank you Mother" Andromeda said receiving hers and going back upstairs. Narcissa followed shortly after.

Andromeda looked at her letter, void of a Head Girl badge.

"I'm sorry you didn't get Head Girl Meda".

"Don't be sorry Cissy".

"Will you let me into the prefect's bathroom this year then?"

"We'll see Cissy".

"Andromeda! Something has come in the mail for you!" Mother yelled.

"Coming Mother!" Andromeda ran down the stairs.

"Here you go Andromeda" Mother said.

"Thank you Mother"

_Dearest Andromeda, _

_ Last night with you was spectacular. I hope we can do it again some time soon. I know you are going to your last year at Hogwarts soon, so I won't be seeing you as often. I will write to you however, and will be expecting your replies. I will also see you over Winter Break, when your family comes to my estate for the annual Yule Celebration. I expect a letter when you get to Hogwarts so I know you arrived safely. _

_Sincerely, _

_Rabastan Lestrange_

"Is it from Rabastan, Andromeda?" Mother asked.

"Yes Mother"

"Fabulous! You and Narcissa shall go into Diagon Alley tomorrow to retrieve your books, would you like Rabastan to accompany you?"

"No thank you Mother, it would not be beneficial to Rabastan to be seen with two woman before the our engagement is announced officially."

Mother sighed.

"Always the practical one Andromeda, very well, you and Narcissa will travel unaccompanied to Diagon Alley tomorrow."

"Thank you Mother"

"Run along now"

"Yes Mother" Andromeda replied running up the stairs to the nursery where Narcissa awaited.

"So?"

"It was from Rabastan".

"That's a good thing Meda! What did he say?"

"He said he had a wonderful time last night, and would like me to write him while I'm at school. Oh, Mother said we're to go to Diagon Alley tomorrow to get our school books".

"Just the two of us Meda?"

"Mother wanted Rabastan to accompany us, but I told her it wouldn't look good for him to be with two women before his official engagement."

"But we're sisters".

"We look different enough to start rumors Cissy".

"But Meda! What if we want to go to Knockturn Alley? I heard that Borgin and Burkes just got a new locket that belonged to the Max family!"

"I'll take you to Borgin and Burkes Cissy, no one there will disrespect the Blacks".

"But we never go to Knockturn Alley without Bella!"

"Merlin's beard Cissy, stop complaining"

"Yes Meda"

"Cissy, you know we'll see Bella in a few days, she gets back the day after tomorrow"

"Really Meda?"

"Yes Cissy, really"

"I'm going to my bedroom!" she squealed running off.

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**Let's see, if you REVIEW, you get a chapter dedication, you heard me, chapter dedication, at the top of every chapter, I write the names of everyone who reviewed the last chapter. Also, if you review, I ****promise**** to reply to you guys, or if you story alert, favorite story, anything like that!**

**If you have any questions about what's going on in the story, or anything in general, don't hesitate to ask, I'd love to answer, and try and elaborate more, because other people may have the same questions!**

**Finally, I don't mind constructive criticism, I really do use it to help, and if you have it, write it, I don't mind, seriously. Flames, well, if you feel the need, go ahead, I won't hate you. **

**REVIEWS are all I'm asking for. That's all I'm going to say on that matter**

**Thanks a ton for reading, hope you enjoyed and want to stick around for the next chapter (which, by the way, should be pretty soon!)**

**-dancergirl7**


	2. Diagon Alley

**Hey everyone! I'm so glad people are liking this story!**

**To answer a review questions (I meant to go over this before the last chapter, but forgot ...), some quick ages (going to mention Ted Tonks too, because he's important to the story)**

**Rodolphus Lestrange - b. 1951, graduated Hogwarts - 1969**

**Bellatrix Lestrange - b. 1951, graduated Hogwarts - 1969**

**Rabastan Lestrange - b. 1953, graduated Hogwarts - 1971**

**Andromeda Black - b. Nov. 1953 - graduating Hogwarts - 1972**

**Evan Rosier - b. 1954, graduating Hogwarts - 1972**

**Lucius Malfoy - b. 1954, graduating Hogwarts - 1972 (this is canon!)**

**Ted Tonks - b. 1954, graduating Hogwarts - 1972**

**Narcissa Black - b. Summer 1955, graduating Hogwarts - 1973**

**Ivan* Crabbe - b. 1955, graduating Hogwarts - 1973**

**Sirius Black - b. late 1959, graduating Hogwarts - 1978 (again, canon)**

**Regulus Black - b. 1961, age: 9 (not in Hogwarts yet, so don't need to mention graduation year)**

***I CHANGED THIS NAME, IT'S FIXED IN THE LAST CHAPTER, SORRY IF THAT CAUSES CONFUSION, THERE IS A REASON, IF YOU WANT TO KNOW, ASK!**

**Anyway, that's the 'age chart' for now, there will be more ages soon, when we get many new characters (but not in this chapter!)**

_**Chapter Dedication: **_**yellow 14****, ****Sophie-Shore****, ****BellaPur****, ****LittleLauren****, ****PrimiGrl****, ****amazingtofu**

**You guys really are awesome, and are the reason I'm posting this chapter :)**

**Sorry for the long author's note!**

_**Disclaimer: All characters belong to J.K. Rowling**_

The rest of the night was uneventful, and soon enough the next day came, and the two girls were getting ready for Diagon Alley.

"Come on Cissy! We have to leave!" Andromeda called to her sister.

"I'm coming Meda!" Narcissa responded coming into the nursery.

"You go first Cissy,"

"Did you tell Mother we were leaving?"

"Yes Cissy".

"Did she give you enough Galleons?"

"Yes Cissy, she gave us plenty of Galleons,"

"Diagon Alley!" Narcissa said getting swept up by the green flames.

"Diagon Alley!" Andromeda echoed, swirling until she ended in Diagon Alley.

"Meda, look," Narcissa hissed at where Lucius Malfoy majestically stood with his father, Abraxas.

"We better say hello" Andromeda sighed walking over to Lucius and his father.

"Hello Mr. Malfoy, hello Lucius" Andromeda said pleasantly.

"Hello Andromeda, Narcissa" Lucius replied.

"Hello Miss Black, other Miss Black," Abraxas said politely, but very uninterestedly.

"We best be getting along Narcissa, Mother said not to be out too late, it's not right for a lady to be out alone past the afternoon," Andromeda told her sister.

"Very well Andromeda," Narcissa replied, milking the part of the respectable pureblood for the Malfoys.

"Goodbye Mr. Malfoy, Lucius" Andromeda said.

"Goodbye Mr. Malfoy, goodbye Lucius," Narcissa echoed.

"I will see you on the train Narcissa, Andromeda" Lucius said curtly going off with his father.

"Even his father is good-looking," Narcissa commented.

"Narcissa Cassiopeia Black!" Andromeda scolded.

"Sorry Meda,"

"Come along, if you want to get to Borgin and Burkes, we have to go to Flourish and Botts first, and Madame Malkins,"

"But Madame Malkins is infested by Mudbloods! Why can't we go to Madame Blishwicks?"

"Madame Blishwicks doesn't sell Hogwarts robes Cissy, they sell top quality dress robes only," Andromeda reminded her sister.

"Look at all those kids crowding around the broom like a pack of Muggles" Narcissa spat as they walked back the Quidditch store.

"It's despicable," Andromeda agreed.

"I'm so glad Father only made us fly that one time at Hogwarts, imagine, a respectable pureblood flying in the air on a broom, in a robe where the whole world can see her knickers!"

"It's a true shame"

"There's Flourish and Botts, oh, look at that gorgeous snowy owl at the Emporium, please Meda?"

"No Cissy, Mother said school supplies only"

"But Meda"

"No Narcissa, if you want to go to Borgin and Burkes, then we cannot buy an owl,"

"Yes Meda,"

"Come along, to Flourish and Botts,"

"To Flourish and Botts," Narcissa sighed.

"Take out your list Cissy," Andromeda commanded.

"Yes Meda,"

"Very well, now, you go find your books, and I'll find mine, meet me at the register when you are done, do not dawdle Cissy,"

"Yes Meda" Narcissa walked away and Andromeda began to hunt down all her books. She had found a few when she bumped into something hard.

"Sorry, I should have been looking where I was going" she mumbled, then looked up to see who it was, Ted Tonks.

"That may be the politest thing you've ever said to me," he told her.

"Don't talk to me," Andromeda spat at him.

"You need this?" he asked holding out their new Potions textbook for the year.

"Yes, but not one with Mudblood germs," she grabbed one that was sitting there untouched, then sauntered away, as Tonks stared after her wistfully.

Andromeda finished all her shopping in about an hour, and knowing that Narcissa wasn't done yet, she started looking at books for pleasure reading. She saw a selection of Muggle literature, which didn't look as utterly boring as Muggle writing should've been,"

"That's a pretty good one actually," she heard Tonks comment from behind her.

"What is it with you and following me Tonks?" Andromeda asked rudely. Tonks smiled widely for some unknown reason.

"I saw you looking at that book, Islands in the Stream by Ernest Hemingway, I just read it myself, pretty good if I may say so myself, not his best work, but still pretty good," Tonks told her.

"I would never buy a Muggle book" Andromeda spat, storming away. Tonks grabbed the book and put it in his stack, his parents wouldn't care if he bought one more book.

"Cissy!" Andromeda called, loudly.

"What is it Meda?" Narcissa whined.

"Do you have what you need Cissy?" Andromeda asked.

"Yes Meda"

"Then come on, we're checking out, then going to Madam Malkins, then I'll take you to Borgin and Burkes,"

"I thought Mother said nothing that wasn't needed for school,"

"She wouldn't care if we keep an old family heirloom out of the hands of a Mudblood, will she?" Andromeda asked.

"No Meda," Narcissa smiled.

"Good," Andromeda said dropping her Galleons on the counter for the man to count.

"H-Have a good day Miss Black" he stuttered.

Andromeda and Narcissa strode out of the store and into Madam Malkins.

"Hello dearies, how can I help you today?" Madam Malkin asked. Andromeda had always liked the lady, she was very kind.

"Hogwarts robes," Narcissa said haughtily.

"Don't be rude Narcissa" Andromeda scolded.

"Slytherin I presume?" Madam Malkin asked.

"Yes," Andromeda replied.

"Put these on, I'll hem them for you,"

Narcissa and Andromeda silently put the robes on, then went onto the pedestals.

"This will just take a moment," Madam Malkin said and the pins, needles, and string began whirling around them.

"Yes, yes, here we are, that's 10 Galleons each,"

"Here," Andromeda said dropping 20 Galleons into her hand.

"Have a good year dears!"

"Thank you," Narcissa and Andromeda replied in synchrony as they walked out of the store, and onto Knockturn Alley.

"Listen to me Cissy, and listen clearly, do not say a word, except hello, goodbye, or thank you, got it?" Andromeda said.

"Yes Meda,"

"Good,"

Andromeda and Narcissa strode into Borgin and Burkes.

"Miss Black, and young Miss Black, what a pleasant surprise!" Mr. Burke said.

"Hello Mr. Burke," Andromeda said politely.

"Hello Mr. Burke," Narcissa echoed.

"What can I do for you today? Selling?" he asked greedily.

"No, we were informed you were in the possession of a Max family heirloom," Andromeda told him outright, that was the only way to deal with Mr. Burke, or Mr. Borgin.

"Ah, yes, the Max family locket" he went into his stores and pulled out a locket with a beautiful 'M' written on it.

"How much?" Narcissa asked.

"Well how much will you pay me Miss Black?" Mr. Burke asked.

"Narcissa" Andromeda hissed too low for Mr. Burke to hear.

"Sorry Meda" she said quietly.

"Excuse her, she can be a bit foolish at times," Andromeda apologized.

"The disease of youth," Mr. Burke said.

"What is the value of this object?" Andromeda asked.

"What do you think it is?" Mr. Burke asked.

"I-" Narcissa began, but stopped at a sharp look from Andromeda.

"Mr. Burke, if I may be blunt, I don't think it is wise to play your customers, you don't want me telling my Father that Mr. Burke overcharged us, do you?" Andromeda asked with a look that made her look almost identical to Bellatrix.

"300 Galleons" Mr. Burke choked out.

"200," Andromeda argued.

"275,"

"250 is the highest we will pay" Andromeda told him.

"250, for such a heirloom! The Max family is practically extinct!" Mr. Burke shrieked.

"Meda," Narcissa warned.

"I'll have you know that the blood of Ella Max flows through these veins and I will not settle for being overcharged for a family heirloom coming back into our possession where it rightfully belongs," Andromeda hissed looking more like Bellatrix by the second.

"Fine, fine, 250 Galleons" Mr. Burke agreed and Andromeda smirked contently.

"Here you go Mr. Burke, have a nice day," Andromeda said dropping the Galleons on the table, taking the necklace, and leaving the shop with Narcissa on her tail.

"You better appreciate this Cissy," Andromeda hissed angrily stomping out of Knockturn Alley.

"Thank you Meda!" Narcissa squealed.

"You're going to inform Mother and Father where we got that and how, and why, do you understand?"

"Yes Meda,"

"Good, now, do you want ice cream?"

"But Mother told us not to eat ice cream, especially you Meda, with your engagement coming up!"

"Fine Cissy, I just thought I would give you a treat, since Mother and Father aren't here with us," Andromeda sighed, the truth was she was craving ice cream as well.

"Yes, but Meda, if they found out, we would be in huge trouble!"

"Very well Cissy, let's get back to the house," Andromeda said taking Narcissa into the Leaky Cauldron to Floo home.

"Black Manor!" Narcissa said and the green flames swallowed her up.

"Andromeda, wait!" she heard Tonks call.

"What Tonks?" she spat.

"Did you get Head Girl?" he asked.

"Black Manor!" she yelled letting the green flames surround her and take her home.

"Andromeda, what took you so long?" Narcissa asked.

"Sorry, had to say a quick hello," Andromeda lied.

"Well come on, we have to tell Mother or Father we are home," Narcissa said.

"Mother!" Andromeda called and Mother came walking in.

"Hello Andromeda, Narcissa, are you set for Hogwarts?"

"Yes Mother" the responded together.

"What is that?" she asked pointing to the box from Borgin and Burkes, "I thought I said only school supplies Andromeda,"

"I'm sorry Mother," Narcissa responded, "It's an old Max family heirloom, and I thought we could go look at it, and-"

"Max family heirloom did you say?" Mother was suddenly interested.

"Yes Mother," Narcissa replied.

"How much did Mr. Burke charge you Andromeda?"

"250 Galleons" Andromeda said.

"250? Mr. Burke is losing his touch,"

"No, he tried to charge me 300, but no one takes advantage of a Black"

"That's a good girl, now, give me that" she said taking the box out of Narcissa's hand, "And you two go up to the nursery,"

"Yes Mother," they replied together and ran upstairs.

"Meda, do you think Mother was mad at me for buying the locket?"

"No Cissy,"

"But why did she take it then Meda? If I bought it, I should be able to wear it,"

"She most likely took it to show Father," Andromeda replied.

"But Meda -"

"Get ready for dinner Cissy, it's a Friday, that means Father and Mother will be eating with us in the dining room,"

"Yes Meda," Narcissa replied going into her room to get ready. Andromeda followed and went into her room, putting on a nice pair of dark violet dress robes.

"Andromeda! Narcissa! Your Father is waiting for you!" Mother called and Narcissa stepped out of her room to meet Andromeda. She was wearing light blue dress robes that nicely complemented her skin tone.

"Shall we?" Andromeda asked.

"We shall" Narcissa replied and the two walked down the stairs and into the dining hall.

"Hello Andromeda, Narcissa" Mother said.

"Hello Mother," they replied together.

"Andromeda, Narcissa," Father nodded at each of them.

"Father," they said together.

"Sit down," Father commanded and Andromeda, Narcissa and Mother sat down, as Hoppy brought the food out.

"What is this I hear about a trip to Knockturn Alley?" Father asked.

"I heard they had a Max Family heirloom at Borgin and Burkes Father," Narcissa responded timidly.

"Andromeda, how much did Mr. Borgin charge you?" Father asked.

"We spoke with Mr. Burke Father, and he charged us 250 Galleons,"

"Mr. Burke? Fascinating. I'll be checking if that heirloom is real, or a counterfeit, do you understand the consequences if it's a counterfeit?"

"Yes Father," the two girls said together.

"Good, now, Druella, did Mrs. Parkinson enjoy the tea you two had today?" Father changed the subject back to politics, and Andromeda and Narcissa just nodded along, like they always did.

"Andromeda, Narcissa, you are excused" Father told us and the two of them sprinted upstairs.

"I hate those dinners so much!" Andromeda said.

"Why Meda?" Cissy asked.

"Just venting Cissy,"

"I'm going to bed now, I want to be wide awake when Bella gets home,"

"She won't Floo in the middle of the night,"

"You never know with Bella," Cissy said going off to her room. Andromeda sat quietly in the nursery, and a few minutes later an owl flew in. Only a few people knew how to get owls straight to this room, so that narrowed down who could've sent it. Andromeda opened it quickly.

_Andie, _

_ I got my Hogwarts letter the other day! I'm not a Squib as Mother would like to believe! Isn't that great Andie? That's not why I'm writing though, I'm writing to inform you that I will be at Uncle Alphard's on August 27th, I convinced Mother to let me visit him before I leave, since I normally visit him a lot during the year. You should join us Andie, I don't think Uncle Alphard would mind! Hopefully I will see you then, and if not, I'll see you at Hogwarts. _

_ Your Favorite Cousin,_

_ Sirius Black_

Andromeda was excited. A day at Uncle Alphard's, with Sirius, would definitely be a nice change from the attitude around the Black Manor. But, to go, she would have to ask Mother or Father first. So, she went down the stairs and found Father sitting there.

"Father?" Andromeda asked.

"Yes Andromeda?"

"I was curious, could I spend the day at Uncle Alphard's tomorrow? I'm afraid he's getting terribly lonely, especially because Sirius won't be able to visit him during the school year,"

"I will ask Alphard, and give you an answer, now, run along to bed, and make sure Narcissa is sleeping too," Father said shooing Andromeda out of his room. She went back upstairs and found Narcissa sitting on the floor in the nursery staring at the Floo.

"Bella's here!" Narcissa squealed and Andromeda looked to see Bellatrix's head coming out of the Floo.

"Hello Bella," Andromeda said.

"Hello Meda," Bella replied and smiled.

"I know you're wondering Meda, so yes, I got home earlier than expected. I can't Floo all the way over, I'm sorry, Rodolphus wants me to spend the night with him, but I would like to say hello, and that France was fabulous, and I'm happy, so don't worry about me!"

"We're glad you had fun in France," Andromeda replied sincerely.

"Have a good time at Hogwarts Meda, Cissy, I'll write to you," Bellatrix said and her head left the fire place.

"See? She's fine Cissy," Andromeda said.

"But Meda-"

"Father said to go to bed Cissy,"

"Yes Meda," Narcissa replied going into her room, and Andromeda into her room.

"Andromeda!" Father called a few minutes later.

"Yes Father?" Andromeda asked walking out of her room and into her Father's presence.

"Alphard expects you at eleven tomorrow, and you can stay until four in the afternoon,"

"Yes Father,"

"I understand Sirius is going as well?"

Andromeda feigned surprise.

"Is that so Father?"

"Remind him of his values, and where he belongs at Hogwarts,"

"Yes Father,"

"To bed,"

Andromeda scurried upstairs and fell asleep quickly.

**That's my longest chapter yet!**

**Hope you guys like this chapter, I know I enjoyed writing it!**

**Let's see ... REVIEW!**

**That's all that will be said on that matter :)**

**And ... we got some mention of a certain Hufflepuff!**

**DID ANYONE SEE THE DEATHLY HALLOWS TRAILER? **

**One word to describe that. Epic. **

**If you're going to see Eclipse tonight at midnight (I know I am, crazy obsessed friends of mine dragging me with them), then, tell me what you think!**

**Anyway, I won't bore you with my inner ramblings anymore, hope you liked this though!**

**-dancergirl7**


	3. The Hogwarts Express

**Hello! Another chapter of 'Black Waters' for all you wonderful readers!**

**Not much to say to start this off, but, glad everyone is enjoying this :)**

**Chapter Dedication: ****amazingtofu****, ****Sophie-Shore****, ****Reciprocal****, ****PrimiGrl****, ****yellow 14****, ****MssrsMWPP****, and ****Leanora****. **

**THANKS A TON! YOU GUYS ARE AMAZING!**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter franchise (as much as I wish I did, although I do own a copy of all 7 books, and the OOTP movie :))**_

The next day, right at eleven, Andromeda Flooed into Uncle Alphard's cottage.

"Uncle Alphard!" she said happily.

"Hello Andromeda!" he said.

"Andie!" Sirius said coming and giving her a hug.

"Hello Sirius," she ruffled his hair.

"Andromeda, would you like anything?" Uncle Alphard asked.

"No thank you Uncle Alphard," Andromeda replied.

"I'm going to get myself some tea," he said leaving the room.

"Sirius, I was told to remind you of who you are in society. However, I think you already know, so I see no need to bore you,"

"Thanks Andie,"

"Just tell Aunt Walburga I did, if she asks,"

"Or if Uncle Cyngus asks,"

"Yes, or if he asks,"

"So, when do you go back to Hogwarts?" Uncle Alphard asked coming back.

"September 1st," Sirius replied promptly.

"Andromeda, you're going to be a seventh year correct?"

"Yes Uncle,"

"Did you get Head Girl?"

"No Uncle"

"I'm sorry to hear Andromeda, you would've done fabulously,"

"Thank you Uncle,"

"And Sirius! You're starting this year!"

"Yes sir,"

"Who's going to visit me this year?"

"Bella's not at Hogwarts," Andromeda noted.

"Bellatrix does not enjoy visits to my home like you two do," Uncle Alphard said.

"Regulus is home too, but he's like Narcissa, too snotty to go anywhere alone,"

"Don't talk ill of your brother Sirius, I wouldn't put it past my sister to give you a quick Stinging Hex,"

"Yes Uncle,"

"Good boy, now! What do you two want to do?" Uncle Alphard asked.

"We're fine here Uncle," Andromeda told him, "Right Sirius?"

"Right, of course,"

"Very well," Uncle Alphard grumbled, "We can stay here for a few hours, but Andromeda, your expected back by at least four, and I had to beg my brother for that, so I would say get home a few hours earlier, and Sirius, you're to be home by two, at the latest, your mother wants you home for more Hogwarts preparing."

"Yes Uncle," they replied together.

The next few hours at Uncle Alphard's were extremely enjoyable, and soon it was time for Sirius to go.

"Andromeda, why don't you go to Grimmauld Place for a few minutes and say hello, I'm sure your aunt and uncle will be delighted to see you,"

"Yes Uncle,"

"Sirius, go on," Uncle Alphard told him.

"Grimmauld Place!" he roared and got swept up by the green flames.

"I would like to talk to you Andromeda," Uncle Alphard said.

"Yes Uncle,"

"I understand my brother is intent on betrothing you to Rabastan Lestrange?"

"Yes Uncle,"

"Be careful, Rodolphus may be a good match for Bellatrix, but you are not your sister, as much as you two can resemble each other,"

"Yes Uncle, I'll be careful,"

"Go on now,"

"Grimmauld Place!" she said and the flames swept her away.

"Hello Aunt Walburga," she said pleasantly as she stepped out of the flames.

"Hello Andromeda," Aunt Walburga said.

"I just wanted to stop by and tell you hello,"

"Well you've done that," she snapped.

"I'll be going now, Black Manor!" she said and the flames took her home.

"Hello Andromeda," Mother said, she was there waiting for her.

"Hello Mother," Andromeda replied.

"I see you're home early,"

"Yes, and I stopped by Grimmauld Place to say hello to Aunt Walburga,"

"Very well, run along now, have Hoppy pack your trunks for Hogwarts,"

"Yes Mother,"

"Hoppy!" she yelled.

"Yes Miss Andromeda?"

"Pack my trunks for Hogwarts," she commanded.

"Yes Miss Andromeda," Hoppy said Apparating away.

Finally, a few days later, it was time for Andromeda and Narcissa to get on the train.

"Goodbye Andromeda, Narcissa," Mother said stiffly.

"Goodbye Mother," they chimed together, then went over to the train, their bags being towed by Lucius, thanks to Narcissa's pouty look.

"I have to go to the prefect's meeting Cissy," Andromeda told her sister, "I'll meet you in a compartment,"

"Yes Meda," Narcissa said walking away.

"Would you like accompaniment to the meeting?" Lucius asked.

"I think I can make it Lucius," Andromeda replied.

"Let me just walk with you then, we may be sibling-in-laws one day," Lucius reminded her.

"Yes, I know Lucius," Andromeda sighed entering the prefects compartment.

"Hello Dromeda!" Ted Tonks said cheerily.

"What. Did. You. Call. Me?" Andromeda asked.

"Dromeda, your name is too long to say in normal conversation,"

"Most people don't have a problem with it Tonks" she spat.

"Leave her alone, Mudblood," Lucius said and all the Ravenclaws, Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors stood, wands pointed at Lucius,

"That's enough, settle down!" Ted yelled and everyone sat down.

"Good, everyone here?"

"Just start Ted," Cynthia Brocklehurst, the Head Girl, told him.

"Alright then, if you don't know me, I'm Ted Tonks, I'm in Hufflepuff, and I'm your Head Boy! I think we should go around and say names, year, and house"

"If you insist," Cynthia said, "I'm Cynthia Brocklehurst, Head Girl, and I'm in Ravenclaw,"

"I'm Samuel Bell, seventh year, Gryffindor prefect,"

"Rachael Fairbourne, seventh year, Gryffindor,"

"Richard Dunbar, sixth year, Gryffindor,"

"Vicky Matlock, sixth year, Gryffindor,"

"Andrew MacDonald, fifth year, Gryffindor prefect,"

"Anna Coote, fifth year, Gryffindor prefect,"

"I can tell how traitorous they are just by looking at them," Lucius sneered to Andromeda.

"I'm Stephen Davies, seventh year, Ravenclaw prefect,"

"Eddie Corner, sixth year, Ravenclaw prefect,"

"Helena Inglebee, sixth year, Ravenclaw prefect,"

"Lisa Carmichael, fifth year, Ravenclaw prefect,"

"Grant Fawcett, fifth year, Ravenclaw prefect,"

"Right, I'm Heidi Cadwallader, seventh year, Hufflepuff,"

"Amos Diggory, sixth year, Hufflepuff,"

"Amelia Bones, sixth year, Hufflepuff,"

"Owen Jones, fifth year, Hufflepuff prefect,"

"Eleanor Fleet, fifth year, Hufflepuff,"

"A lot of blood-traitors," Lucius hissed.

No one else moved to say their names.

"All that's left are the Slytherins," Ted said trying to urge them on.

"I'm Andromeda Black, seventh year, Slytherin," she sighed and Ted smiled.

"Lucius Malfoy, seventh year, Slytherin," Lucius drawled.

"Graham Pucey, sixth year, Slytherin,"

"Mafalda Derrick, sixth year, Slytherin,"

"William Avery, fifth year, Slytherin,"

"Elizabeth Prince, fifth year, Slytherin,"

"Alright, that's everyone!" Ted cried, "Now, here's how this year is going to work,"

"Patrol schedules will be posted inside the prefect's bathroom every Sunday," Cynthia told us.

"Patrols will be done every night, and each night will be taken by a different house, you can decide among each other who the pairs within each house will be"

"That leaves extra nights," Lisa Carmichael pointed out.

"Right you are Lisa, well, Saturdays and Sundays are covered by the Professors, and Cynthia and I patrol one night," Ted answered.

"The password for the prefect's bathroom is spearmint," Cynthia told us, "Don't tell anyone, or we will change it and not tell you the password,"

"Remember, Quidditch captains can get in the bathroom too," Ted said.

"That's all, any questions?" Cynthia asked.

"What if someone from our house is sick, or can't patrol, so we don't have enough people, or for us and Ravenclaw, since we have Heads in our house?" Owen Jones asked.

"Well, if someone is sick or can't patrol one of us will patrol in their place, you just need to inform us, and similarly for Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw, I'll be patrolling with the Hufflepuffs, and Cynthia will patrol with the Ravenclaws," Ted answered.

"Anything else? No? Come see us if you want your house password," Cynthia said and Andromeda went up to them, Lucius behind her.

"Slytherin password," she demanded.

"Toujours Pur, whatever that means," Ted scoffed.

"It means 'Always Pure' in French, it's my family's motto," she told him haughtily, then left the compartment with Lucius.

"Now I'm truly convinced my family has taken over Slytherin,"

"That's not a bad thing," Lucius told her.

"Andromeda!" Narcissa cried running up to them.

"What's wrong Cissy?" Andromeda asked, immediately concerned since Narcissa used her full name.

"I can't find Sirius! And I was supposed to take him on the train, and show him all the new Slytherin first years!"

"Relax Cissy, I'll find Sirius, you and Lucius go back to your compartment," Andromeda said calmly.

"Thanks Meda!" Narcissa squealed following in step with Lucius. Andromeda meanwhile went to track down Sirius. She saw a little boy with black hair and a red-headed girl who looked like they could be first years coming out of a compartment. The black-haired boy reminded her of Elizabeth Prince for some reason.

"Excuse me, do you know where Sirius Black is?" Andromeda asked.

"Yes," the girl spat, "He's in there,"

"Thanks," Andromeda muttered going inside the compartment.

"Sirius," she stated.

"Hello Andie!" he replied brightly, "This is James Potter,"

"Obviously he's a Potter, can't you see the Potter hair,"

"Hm, didn't think about it," Sirius laughed.

"Cissy was on the verge of crying that she couldn't find you," Andromeda told him.

"Cissy's always on the verge of crying Andie,"

"Sirius, Aunt Walburga will murder all three of us if she hears you sat with-with-"

"James Potter," James said.

"Yes I know your name!" Andromeda cried, "I was trying to be kind!"

"Blimey, didn't know Blacks could be kind," James retorted.

"Listen Sirius, I don't mind you sitting here, you know that, but Cissy does, and so does your mother, and I would not put it past her to hang me up like a house-elf who's past it's time,"

"I can take on Mother, don't you think?" Sirius joked, "Go sit with Cissy, she's the one on the verge of tears,"

"I'll see you at Hogwarts Sirius, you should put on your robes soon," Andromeda said walking out of the compartment and into her own.

"Did you find him Meda?" Narcissa asked.

"Don't worry Narcissa, I found him, he's sitting with some first-years, don't worry, no Mudbloods," she said.

"Oh good! I thought Aunt Walburga would murder me!"

"Come on Cissa, no one could murder a pretty face like yours," Will Avery said.

"It's _Nar_cissa to you," she told him haughtily.

Everyone in the compartment _ohhhed _him.

"Get beat down mate?" Malcolm Yaxley asked.

"Shut up," Avery replied.

"Does anyone know the time?" Flora Higgs asked.

"Ten to - Merlin's Beard! We'll be arriving soon!" Adrian Nott yelled.

"Men should grab the ladies' bags," Lucius said smoothly.

"Here Andromeda, let me help you with that, you're my cousin after all," Evan Rosier said grabbing her trunk.

"Thanks Evan,"

"Anytime Andromeda," he grunted under the weight of both bags. The train slowly smoothed to a stop and everyone began piling out.

"Andromeda!" Grace Warrington yelled out.

"Grace!" Andromeda said going to join her at the Slytherin table, "I didn't see you on the train,"

"I sat with Annabelle, and my sister, since she is starting this year, then Terence Vaisey and Lucas Harper joined us,"

"Andromeda!" Annabelle Greengrass said coming and sitting with them, "How was your sister Bellatrix's wedding?"

The whole Slytherin table turned to look at her, curious for the news of the volatile Black sister's wedding.

"Pleasant," Andromeda replied, "Wouldn't you agree Cissy?"

"Yes, it was very beautiful," Narcissa added.

"I heard that Bellatrix threw a fit before walking to the altar!" Ivan Crabbe shrieked.

"What you heard Crabbe, is false," Lucius said, "I attended, there was no such fit, it was a traditional wedding fit of a pure-blooded woman like Bellatrix Black now Lestrange,"

Just then the doors opened at the new first-years strode into the Great Hall.

"Look at that, lot of Mudbloods," Marcus Wilkes hissed and the Slytherin table laughed. Professor McGonagall glared at them.

"Black, Sirius," she said and the whole table was quiet. Annabelle's little brother Duncan, a second-year, scooted over to make room.

The Sorting Hat sat on his head forever, and finally opened it's mouth.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

The whole hall sat in shock. Then the Prewett twins stood up and began cheering, loudly, and all of Gryffindor followed, then Ravenclaw, then Hufflepuff. Sirius stood up, handed the hat back to Professor McGonagall and sat down at the Gryffindor table.

"Filthy blood-traitor," Marcus Wilkes hissed.

"We should be blaming the Sorting Hat," Adrian Nott retorted.

"Let's burn it!" Will Avery cried.

"Hush," Lucius said, "Wait until we are not surrounded by Mudbloods and blood-traitors to begin your planning,"

"You in though Malfoy?" Avery asked.

"Of course Avery, now hush up," Lucius scolded.

"Warrington, Sally," Professor McGonagall said and everyone was quiet.

"SLYTHERIN!" the hat said a second later and everyone cheered loudly. Little Sally ran to the table happily.

Many more people were sorted, including a Snape, Severus to Slytherin house.

"Attention! Welcome back to Hogwarts!" Professor Dumbledore yelled.

"Crazy old coot," Adrian Nott mumbled.

"We have a few announcements to make, first, Ogg, the gamekeeper, will not be returning to Hogwarts this year, Hagrid will be taking over as the full-time gamekeeper," he announced and all the Gryffindors cheered loudly.

"Second, we would like to welcome the new, Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Dorkins,"

"Dork," Malcolm Yaxley snorted while everyone else cheered.

"Now, a very important announcement, a Whomping Willow tree has been planted at Hogwarts this year. You are, under no circumstances, to go near it, for it can be extremely violent. Remember, the Dark Forest is forbidden to all, tuck in, and you may begin," Professor Dumbledore finished and the food appeared in front of everyone.

"I'm not much in the mood to eat," Narcissa scoffed glaring at the Gryffindor table where Sirius sat happily.

"Me either," Jane Mulciber, a sixth year who loved to follow Narcissa around, said.

"Why don't we go back to our dormitory and begin unpacking?" Narcissa suggested and Jane's face lit up.

"Meda? Can you tell me the password?" Narcissa begged.

"It's on the top of the tapestry," I told her.

"Really?" she asked.

"Yes Cissy, if you can't figure that out you're in major trouble, the number of hours Aunt Walburga has made us stare at that thing,"

"Come along Jane," Narcissa commanded sticking her nose in the air and leaving the Great Hall.

"She sure knows how to make an exit," Will Avery said scooting closer.

"Don't think about it Avery," Andromeda sneered.

"So, Andromeda, how does it feel to have your little cousin sorted into Gryffindor?" Elizabeth Prince, a huge gossip, sneered, "I know _my_ cousin was put in Slytherin, like he should be,"

"Your cousin is also a half-blood, Prince," Evan sneered.

"Besides, every family has bad seeds," Lucius defended the Blacks.

"I didn't hear the name of a Prince," Andromeda commented changing the subject.

"He's a half-blood, Severus Snape, mother's a Prince, father's a Muggle,"

Adrian Nott informed everyone.

"Severus Snape? Merlin, that's one greasy head of hair," Malcolm Yaxley said with a laugh.

Elizabeth snorted and returned to her conversation with fellow fifth-year Francesca Baddock.

"Andromeda, want some pudding?" Ivan Crabbe asked.

"No need to become a pig Crabbe," she sneered and the table erupted in laughter.

"Good one Andromeda!" Grace laughed.

Andromeda looked over and saw Sirius begin to get up with his new friend James Potter and the rest of the Gryffindor first-years.

"Excuse me, won't you? I have a little cousin to talk to," she said smoothly.

The table erupted into more laughter.

"Knock him down hard Andromeda!" Adrian Nott called.

"See you in our dormitory!" Annabelle yelled as Andromeda left the Great Hall and ran to catch up with Sirius.

"Sirius Black!" Andromeda yelled and Sirius turned around to face her, his face a mix of terror and amusement.

"I'm not going to yell at you Sirius, your mother can do enough of that in a Howler," she told him and he calmed, a smile spreading across his face.

"Then what do you need Andie?" he asked.

"Just to talk to you,"

"James, go ahead, I'll catch up,"

"But mate, you don't know the password," James reminded Sirius and Sirius sighed.

"I'll get it for you," I sighed.

"Thanks Andie!" Sirius smiled and James went away. Andromeda pulled Sirius into a little alcove off the side of the main Entrance Hall.

"I'm not mad at you Sirius, don't think that, I'm just worried," she said.

"Relax Andie, I'll be fine!"

"The Slytherins are not happy, even Elizabeth Prince was teasing about it, yet again, she got shut down quickly after she mentioned her cousin,"

"Cousin?"

"Severus Snape,"

"Snivellus?"

"Sirius, don't go making people's lives more difficult, your life will be hard enough, with Aunt Walburga finding out you got put in Gryffindor of all places!"

"Andie, I can take care of myself,"

"I know you can Sirius, you constantly remind me of that fact,"

"I really like the Gryffindors Andie, they're a lot of jokesters like me, and a few super studious people, it's like a big mixer, but more elite than Hufflepuff!"

"You know your Mother will get word of your Sorting, correct?"

"Yes Andie," Sirius groaned, "Now can I go see my common room?"

"Sure Sirius, do you want me to try and get you the password?"

"Please," he said and she went to go find a Gryffindor prefect. As she walked out of the alcove she ran face first into Tonks.

"Hello Miss Andromeda Black," he greeted her.

"Gryffindor password," she demanded.

"No can do, you're a Slytherin, not a Gryffindor,"

"Just tell Sirius the password then,"

"You're cousin? Sure," Ted said, "Where is he?"

"Right here," Sirius sighed coming out of the alcove. Ted bent down and whispered the password in his ear.

"Bye!" Sirius said running off.

"He's a cute little kid,"

"Bye," Andromeda grumbled walking away from Tonks and to the Slytherin dungeons.

"Toujours Pur," she said and the wall opened letting her in.

**Well, there you go, Chapter 3 :)**

**Note: Ted and Andromeda acting all romantic and lovey-dovey won't be for a while! Sorry! Ted will have many appearances, but they won't be lovey-dovey until later, she has to learn to tolerate him first! This is Ted/Andromeda though, and they will be going out romantically eventually!**

**Anyway, REVIEW PLEASE! Or if you have anything else to say, I would love to hear it. **

**I know A LOT of names were introduced, and most of the prefects names will never come up again, and some will come up minorly (Quidditch players, etc.), it's really only the Slytherins you need to remember, but I can draw up a chart for you, if you need it!**

**Thanks again for reading!**

**-dancergirl7**


	4. Dungeons and Treats

**HI everyone! Hope this update is quick enough for you :)**

**Let's see, I really appreciate you guys enthusiasm towards this story, it makes me really happy!**

**Chapter Dedication: ****Sophie-Shore****, ****yellow 14****, ****PrimiGrl****, ****BellaPur****, ****amazingtofu****, ****MssrsMWPP****, and ****dromedatonks**

**Thanks so much for the reviewing! You guys are amazing :)**

**Note: This is a bit of a filler chapter, sorry, just sort of gives you a feel for the atmosphere in the Slytherin dungeons. **

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter franchise, but I do own my OC's!**_

"Oi! Andromeda! You know the password into the Headmaster's office?" Avery called out, surrounded by fellow Slytherins.

"Nope," she responded going up to her dormitory.

"Hey look, Andromeda's finally back," Grace squealed, "Someone left something on your bed for you,"

"Do you know who?" Andromeda asked.

"It was here before I got back," Grace responded.

"Me too," the other two girls echoed.

"I guess I'll open it after I unpack my stuff," Andromeda sighed putting the lumpy package on her bed and opening her trunk.

"_Crusta!_" she said and all her stuff went flying onto the shelves.

"Wow, that's cool," Grace said.

"I use that every year," Andromeda replied.

"It's a common spell Grace," Flora sneered.

"No need to be rude Flora," Annabelle retorted.

"Are you going to open the package or not?" Grace whined changing the subject.

"Once you all stop bugging me, maybe, and I have to go check on Cissy," Andromeda told them leaving the dormitory and going down a level to Narcissa's.

"Hello Cissy," she said entering.

"Can't you knock Meda?" Narcissa asked.

"Do you want me to unpack your stuff or not?"

"Yes please Meda,"

"_Crusta!_" Andromeda sighed and Narcissa's stuff went flying onto her shelves.

"I need to learn that for next year,"

"Have Mother teach you, she's expert at it,"

"Excuse me Andromeda, this is not your dormitory," Mafalda Derrick sneered.

"I wasn't disturbing you Mafalda," Andromeda sneered back.

"Thanks for the help Meda," Narcissa said, easing the tension.

"I'll leave now, goodbye Cissy," Andromeda swept from the sixth-year dormitory and went back to hers.

"Help Cissy out?" Annabelle asked and Andromda nodded.

"That girl needs to stop thinking about Lucius and start learning a jinx or two, seriously, she's more defenseless than a second-year," Flora spat. Next thing she knew Andromeda's wand was at her throat.

"You will not talk about my sister that way," Andromeda hissed menacingly.

"Whatever, sorry," Flora mumbled and Andromeda removed her wand.

"Are you going to open the package now?" Grace asked.

"Nah, later," Andromeda said.

"But Andromeda!" Grace whined.

"I said no Grace,"

"Hey, Flora, your sister's looking for you," Francesca Baddock said coming into their dormitory.

"Knock next time Baddock," Flora told her storming out of the dormitory and down to the fourth-year girls.

"I better check on my brother, knowing he can't unpack a bag" Annabelle said, "And Grace, you should probably see how Sally is, it is her first year after all,"

"Alright," Grace grumbled following Annabelle out and leaving Andromeda in the dormitory all alone. Perfect time to open the mysterious package. She carefully opened the wrapping to find a book and a box from Florean Fortescue's.

_Dromeda,_

_ I saw you eyeing this book at Flourish and Bott's, and since you decided not to buy it (probably because it's a Muggle book), I decided to buy it for you, as a welcome back to school gift. And, I also saw you eyeing Fortescue's ice cream, so I got you a cup of it. Don't worry, I put a Cooling Charm inside the box to keep the ice cream cold for you. The book is called __Islands in the Stream__, it's really a great book. The ice cream is French Vanilla flavored, I figured I couldn't go wrong with that. I was going to get you chocolate, but for some reason, it just didn't feel like the right thing. Enjoy._

_I think you can guess, but in case you can't, _

_Your Head Boy_

Andromeda knew she should be flattered that someone left her a gift, on her pillow, but Tonks was a Muggle-born. Still though, that Islands in the Stream book looked pretty interesting, and French Vanilla was her favorite flavor of ice cream, she hadn't had it in years though, since Mother and Father would never let them eat fattening treats. Andromeda sighed and figured she should write that letter to Rabastan now.

_Dear Rabastan, _

_ I know you have asked me to inform you if I arrived safely at Hogwarts, which, I did. I'm safely in the Slytherin dormitory, writing you this letter. I am immensely enjoying my freedom this year at the wonderful school, and as ever, thinking of you. _

_Sincerely, _

_Andromeda Black _

Andromeda sealed the letter quickly with plans to send it from the Owlery tomorrow.

"I see you opened it," Grace said coming back in.

"Hello Grace," Andromeda replied, "How's your sister?"

"Fine, as always, she's pretty independent for a first-year. Annabelle I think just wanted to get me out of here so you would open the package, and she was right,"

"Narcissa still wants me to head in there, and it's her sixth-year, and your first-year sister doesn't even want you in there,"

"Well she doesn't want me in there, but she still needed a few things from me, like for me to re-enlarge all her clothes,"

"I forgot she's an over-packer,"

"Over-packer is an understatement, my Mum had to shrink her clothes to doll size," Grace laughed.

"She'll learn one day,"

"One day, anyway, what did you get?"

"A book and a treat," Andromeda replied calmly.

"Treat? For a Black?" Grace cried dramatically.

"I probably won't eat it anyway," Andromeda scoffed.

"I'll take it!" Grace cried.

"You will do no such thing,"

"Sorry Andromeda,"

"Turns out Duncan can't unpack a bag, for his life," Annabelle announced as she entered the dormitory.

"He's lucky you're here," Grace said.

"Until next year," she sighed.

"Can you believe we're done next year?" Andromeda asked.

"No," the other two replied.

"My idiotic bloody prick of a sister," Flora complained coming into the dormitory.

"What did she do?" Annabelle asked changing the subject.

"She wanted to ask me if I could get her in with the older boys so she could make a fool of herself with Malcolm Yaxley, then asked if I would mind helping her with her homework, which means doing it,"

"But we didn't get homework yet," Grace pointed out.

"That's the point Grace!" Flora shrieked collapsing into her bed.

"Knock," someone said with one knock then opening the door.

"One of you, the boys don't care which, is wanted downstairs to help planning the burning of the Sorting Hat," Jane Mulciber reported.

"You go," Flora grumbled.

"They wanted a seventh-year," Jane replied.

"I'll go," Andromeda mumbled getting up of her bed and leaving the dormitory, going down the stairs, and finding a crowd of fifth, sixth, and seventh year Slytherin boys in a planning circle on the couches.

"Hey, give the first-years some couch space," Andromeda teased.

"Just who we wanted," Adrian Nott said happily.

"You're a prefect, you can get the password to Dumbledore's office, can't you?" Malcolm Yaxley asked.

"Avery, Graham and Lucius are prefects too Yaxley," she drawled.

"Graham isn't here, is he?" Adrian told her.

"Why only my last name?" Will Avery complained.

"Shut it Avery," Evan Rosier commanded, "I still don't understand the point in burning the Sorting Hat, so it put Sirius Black in Gryffindor, his problem, he can burn it, we should do something a little more unique,"

"I agree," Lucius said.

"May I not be part of planning this?" Andromeda asked.

"We need you Andie!" Will Avery cried.

"It's Andromeda," she sneered.

"Two Blacks in one day!" Malcolm Yaxley screeched.

"I don't understand why we are working with the babies," Marcus Wilkes drawled.

"We're not babies!" Avery protested.

"Prove it then" Wilkes snapped.

"May I please leave now?" Andromeda asked impatiently.

"Sure Black, go," Adrian said and Andromeda left quickly.

"I don't understand why you find it necessary for me to help you with every single little thing you do!" Andromeda heard Flora screech at her little sister as she passed the fourth-year dormitories.

"So, what are the boys up to?" Annabelle asked.

"Plotting, I think we're past the whole, 'burn the Sorting Hat' thing though,"

"Good," Grace sighed, "I happen to like that thing,"

"Why?" Annabelle sneered.

"It put me in Slytherin, and told me all about my older brother's thoughts during his Sorting,"

"That's why you took so long!" Andromeda cried.

"Are you kiddies going to bed?" Flora asked coming back into the dormitory, "We have classes tomorrow,"

"We're pureblooded women Flora, the only classes we need are household spell classes," Grace mocked and the girls laughed, except Flora who scowled.

"Just get some sleep,"

"Fine," Annabelle muttered putting her night clothes on. Andromeda and Grace followed suit and soon they were all ready for bed.

"Night girls," Grace said.

"Night everyone," Annabelle replied.

"Whatever," Flora sighed.

"Night," Andromeda said. She couldn't sleep though. The ice cream next to her was taunting. She cast a quick Silencing Charm around her bed, made sure the curtains were pulled tight, and began eating the delicious ice cream. It took her only a few minutes, she hadn't had the delectable treat in such a long time. It filled her up and made her tired. She silently exploded the wrappings, erasing all evidence of her treat, and rolled over in her bed, falling asleep quickly.

"Meda?" she heard in her dreams.

"No," she moaned.

"Meda!" Narcissa hissed and Andromeda's eyes shot open.

"What Cissy?" she snapped.

"I miss Bella," Narcissa cried.

"So go to the Slughorn's office and ask if you can Floo her,"

"He's sleeping," Narcissa moaned.

"Come on Cissy, it's not so bad, she hasn't been at Hogwarts with us for a few years,"

"But this time she's not home waiting for us!"

"When was she ever?"

"Meda!" Narcissa cried, "You're not helping!"

"Sorry Cissy, get some sleep,"

"Can I sleep here?"

"No Cissy, go to your own dormitory,"

"But Meda," Narcissa whined.

"I'm only going to tell you once Narcissa, you're acting like a baby, you're a sixth-year, not a seven-year old,"

"Yes Meda," Narcissa mumbled leaving the dormitory, and Andromeda fell straight back asleep.

**Thanks for reading!**

**I know, some of you don't like OCs, so I'm really sorry, but, they are sort of necessary, Andromeda can't be the only girl in her dormitory, can she? **

**Also, a lot of them are aunts, uncles, mothers, fathers, or even sisters or brothers of a lot of the characters in the books (i.e, Adrian Nott is Theodore Nott's father, Jane Mulciber is the Death Eater Mulciber's sister) or Death Eaters mentioned by J.K. Rowling by last name only, or mentioned in passing (Evan Rosier, Will Avery, Malcolm Yaxley, etc.)**

**Anyway, would love some REVIEWS!**

**Next chapter should be up on Sunday!**

**Thanks again for reading :)**

**-dancergirl7**


	5. Slytherin Hair

**Hey everyone! Sorry for not updating, I've away for 12 (incredible) days, but I'm back now!**

**Hmmm ... sorry about this chapter (and probably the next few), their quite filler-ish. And this one is a bit shorter. Yeah, sorry. **

**Chapter Dedication: ****MessrsMWPP****, ****yellow 14****, ****BellaPur****, ****amazingtofu****, ****PrimiGrl****, ****Leanora**** and ****Sophie-Shore**

**NOTE: Last chapter it was commented at the end that Narcissa was acting a bit OOC, especially for her age (you know, when she went to ask if she could sleep in Andromeda's bed?). I personally think it more of a thing of with Bellatrix getting married, and Sirius getting Sorted into Gryffindor, she's trying to cling to the past and the old days when she slept in Andromeda's bed. That's just a personal thing of how I saw that :)**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter franchise.**_

The next morning Andromeda awoke to the sound of a horn blowing, the wake-up call.

"Get up!" Grace shrieked, Grace had always been a morning person.

"Go away Warrington," Flora grumbled.

"Seriously," Annabelle echoed.

Andromeda just grumbled quietly to herself.

"I'm serious guys! You're going to miss breakfast!" Grace whined.

"Fine, we're getting up, don't lose your wand over it," Annabelle mumbled slowly getting out of bed. Andromeda followed her lead, slowly.

"Flora, get up!" Grace yelled.

"Get a Calming Draught Warrington," Flora muttered, finally getting out of bed.

"Let's go!" Grace squealed.

"Let us get dressed first Grace," Andromeda said, summoning her school uniform and putting it on.

"Come on guys," Grace grabbed Annabelle and Andromeda's arms and dragged them out the door.

"What about Flora?" Andromeda asked.

"She can get herself there," Annabelle muttered.

"Gracie!" little Sally Warrington squealed when they came down the stairs.

"Don't tell me your sister is a morning person too," Annabelle moaned.

"Hi Sal-Sal," Grace replied to her sister.

"I think she is," Andromeda stated.

"We're going Grace," Annabelle told Grace, then steering Andromeda out of the common room.

"Bloody Warringtons, so chipper in the morning," Annabelle cursed.

"Language Annabelle," Andromeda scolded.

"Yes _Mother_,"

"Be quiet,"

"Meda! Meda!" Narcissa yelled.

"What Cissy?" Andromeda asked venomously.

"I just thought, what if Aunt Walburga sends me a Howler, because I was supposed to take Sirius to sit with all the proper people on the train, and I didn't, and-" Narcissa got cut off by Andromeda.

"Where would she have found out that information Cissy?"

"Sirius!"

"Sirius isn't an idiot Cissy, just because he got put in Gryffindor, he still has some morals, and that includes not ratting out his cousin, besides, if she does, I don't mind taking the blame for you,"

"Thank you Meda!"

"You're welcome Cissy, now go to breakfast," Andromeda commanded and Narcissa left.

"Boy, she sure knows how to make nothing into something," Annabelle laughed.

"Don't remind me," Andromeda groaned.

"Guys! Why did you leave!" Grace yelled running up to them.

"Because Grace, we can't deal with you and your sister's peppiness at this hour," Annabelle said.

"Let's just get some food," Grace mumbled walking into the Great Hall with Annabelle and Andromeda.

"Good morning ladies," Will Avery said.

"Don't flirt Avery, it's not flattering," Flora sneered coming in behind them.

"Ohhh!" Malcolm Yaxley teased.

"Good morning Lucius," Narcissa smiled coming into the Great Hall.

"Hello Narcissa," Lucius nodded.

"Looks like some has a crush!" Mafalda Derrick taunted.

Narcissa turned redder than a head of Weasley hair.

"Looks, she's bright red," Marcus Wilkes laughed.

"Guys, cut it out," Narcissa whined and they laughed harder.

"Little Cissa can't handle it?" Avery asked.

"I-I'll tell Bella!" Narcissa cried and everyone stopped.

"It was just a joke Narcissa, no need to get your sister involved," Adrian Nott said shakily.

Just then Graham Pucey walked over from the other side of the table.

"Will, Mafalda, Andromeda, Lucius, did any of you check the prefect patrol schedule?" Graham asked.

"No Graham," Lucius drawled, "We were hoping you or Prince checked it,"

"Do any of you go near the Prefect's bathroom?" Graham asked.

"No," they all echoed.

"Do you or Prince?" Lucius asked.

"No," Graham said.

"Ask Tonks," Andromeda said, "He's terrified of us, he'll spit the information out,"

"He should be terrified, he's a Mudblood," Malcolm Yaxley sneered.

"I'll make time to look later," Andromeda sighed.

"Just tell us what day we're patrolling," Graham said walking away.

"Look who's walking in," Yaxley said and everyone turned their heads.

Sirius was walking in, his hair turned Slytherin green, and his robes silver.

"That's what you get Black!" Avery yelled out.

"Hush," Andromeda scolded, "He's only eleven,"

"How did you get into the Gryffindor commons?" Annabelle asked.

"We didn't," Marcus Wilkes smirked.

"Morning," Evan Rosier mumbled coming to sit down. The boys smirked.

"When?" Andromeda asked.

"Just now," Evan smirked taking a muffin.

"Turn it back Evan," Andromeda said.

"Let's let Sirius enjoy his new hairstyle, shall we?" Lucius drawled and the Slytherin boys, and some of the girls, hooted with laughter.

It was like the calm before the storm in Andromeda's opinion. She knew Aunt Walburga's Howler wouldn't be coming today for the reason that she needed to find the perfect words to express her anger, and to make Sirius think he wouldn't be getting one. It's a trick all Blacks play, and always fall for, the calm before the storm.

"First classes are going to begin soon," Adrian Nott groaned.

"What seventh-year class is first?" Grace asked.

"NEWT Potions," Andromeda responded.

"I hate Potions!" Grace complained.

"Then why did you sign up for it?" Flora sneered.

"My parents thought I needed to take it,"

"They're right, a good housewife should know how to make a Potion," Lucius added to the conversation.

"Come on, let's go," Grace grumbled and the two girls got up and left for Potions.

"Hello Miss Black! Miss Warrington," Professor Slughorn greeted.

"Hello Professor Slughorn," the two girls echoed going to sit down at a table.

Evan Rosier and Lucius Malfoy walked in then and sat with them.

"Is Flora not continuing her Potions studies?" Andromeda asked.

"After almost getting a Poor on the final, she decided Potions wasn't for her," Evan told them.

"For the better," Grace snorted.

"Attention! Attention! Today we will be brewing a Anti-Paralysis Potion,"

"I heard that's hard," Grace hissed.

"The directions are on page 112 of your textbook, I will be collecting a vial of it at the end of class, begin,"

Andromeda flipped her book open then went and gathered all the materials. She crushed, sifted, and brewed her ingredients together until she was done.

"Nicely done Miss Black, here's a vial," Professor Slughorn said giving her a vial. She scooped her heliotrope colored potion in, wrote her name on it, and gave it to him.

Andromeda looked over at Grace's blue potion, then Lucius' periwinkle one, and Evan's red one. She was the closest, hers a shade of purple, like it was supposed to be, it just wasn't purple enough.

"If you haven't turned in your potion yet, now is the time," Professor Slughorn yelled and a few more people began collecting vials.

"The potion today will be graded, and for your information, it should've been purple in color. Tonight's homework is three sheets on why aconite is also called wolfsbane or monkshood. Class dismissed."

"I really do hate Potions," Grace sighed as we left the dungeons.

"I'm going to check the prefect patrol schedule," Andromeda informed Grace.

"Aren't you taking Herbology this year?"

"I always take Herbology Grace, Mother and Father force me to so I can tend to flowers and plants,"

"Well it starts soon," Grace told her.

"All the way in Greenhouse Six too, alright, I'll check later," she sighed leaving Grace and going to Greenhouse Six.

"Just in time" Annabelle hissed to her when she got there.

"I know Annabelle,"

"Class! Pay Attention!" Professor Sprout began giving instructions, and soon class was over.

"Dromeda! Andromeda Black!" she heard someone yelling as she left Greenhouse Six.

"What?" she spat as she turned around to see Tonks standing there.

"Don't call me Dromeda, Tonks," she spat.

"Alright _An_dromeda, I simply was going to be a nice person and inform you that you have patrol duty on Wednesday, but -"

"Thanks," Andromeda told him curtly and he grinned widely as she walked away.

"You feeling alright?" Annabelle asked as they began walking back to the castle.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just because he's a Mudblood, I still have to get the patrol schedule,"

"When are you patrolling?"

"Wednesday,"

"Enjoy," Annabelle said sarcastically.

Andromeda rolled her eyes.

"Andie!" Sirius called across the hall.

"What Sirius?"

"I'm going, bye," Annabelle told her, leaving Andromeda with Sirius and his Gryffindor friends.

"Andie, I need you to reverse my hair! And my robes! I can't walk around like this!" Sirius cried.

"Sirius, I already asked Evan to reverse it, he said not until later,"

"Rosier did this?" Sirius hissed.

"Don't kill the boy, he is my cousin,"

"I'm your favorite cousin though,"

"Sure Sirius,"

"So, can you change it back?" Sirius asked.

"We tried," James Potter, who had been standing there silently, added.

"Yeah, it won't even flicker," another boy with sandy hair said.

"And you are-" Andromeda asked.

"Remus Lupin," Sirius answered.

"Lupin, interesting," Andromeda noted.

"Andie-"

"I'm not telling, and I'll change it back, but if anyone asks, it wasn't me," Andromeda took her wand out and changed the color of his hair, and robes, back to their normal black.

"Thanks Andie!" Sirius yelled.

"You're welcome Sirius," Andromeda chuckled walking away and into the castle where she saw Graham Pucey.

"Graham!" she yelled.

"Did you get the schedule?" Graham asked.

"Wednesday night, Tonks told me,"

"Tonks? Ok,"

"See you later Graham!" Andromeda said going to her dormitory to grab the letter to Rabastan, then running up to the Owlery to have it delivered.

**There you go :) Hope you liked it!**

**Has anyone seen **_**A Very Potter Sequel**_**, so good! If you haven't go watch **_**A Very Potter Musical**_** first. It's definitely a good use of a few hours!**

**Anyway, REVIEW please!**

**Thanks! **

**-dancergirl7**


	6. Howlers With a Chance of Mudbloods

**Hello! Sorry for not updating for a while, I was out of town for a few days again, then was just really really busy :)**

**Chapter Dedication: ****amazingtofu****, ****Leanora****, ****Sela-Lovegood****, ****PrimiGrl****, ****Sophie-Shore****, ****BellaPur****, and ****yellow 14****. THANKS TO ALL OF YOU! YOU MAKE ME WANT TO KEEP WRITING!**

**On that note: **_**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter franchise. **_

The next few days passed quickly, a blur of homework, classes, and Slytherins. Soon it was Wednesday, and the Great Hall was in for a huge shock that morning when a Howler with the Black family crest arrived in front of Sirius Black.

"SIRIUS ORION BLACK!" was the first thing anyone heard. It was clearly Aunt Walburga. If Andromeda hadn't been forced to stare at the Black family tree for so long, she would've believed that Aunt Walburga was part-banshee.

"My ears," Grace groaned.

"HOW DARE YOU GET YOURSELF SORTED INTO GRYFFINDOR! IT IS A DISGRACE TO THE BLACK FAMILY NAME! YOU ARE A DISGRACE! SURROUNDED BY MUDBLOODS AND BLOOD-TRAITORS! HAVE WE TAUGHT YOU NOTHING! YOU ARE A DISGRACE TO OUR NAME!" Aunt Walburga's Howler continued to scream. It screamed some words that you would only know if you were in the Black family, some intensely derogatory words, and just a long scream at the end. Then it hissed and was done.

Everyone stared in shock at the noise emitted by a tiny red envelope.

"He deserved it," Malcolm Yaxley said and the Slytherins agreed, then started laughing.

"The calm before the storm has ended," Andromeda stated.

And the storm continued, because at lunch that day another red envelope arrived with Sirius' name on it.

"Again?" Andromeda groaned.

"This better be good," Marcus Wilkes said in anticipation.

"SIRIUS BLACK!" Bellatrix's voice rang across the Great Hall. Some of the professors dropped their cups in surprise, they had been extremely relieved to see Bellatrix leave a few years ago. A few of the Slytherins who clearly remembered Bellatrix sat up straight, or cowered in fear. Only Lucius, Evan, Andromeda and Narcissa didn't seem affected by it, since they were all family except Lucius, who had been around Bellatrix enough to not be scared by her temper.

"YES, I AM TALKING TO YOU SIRIUS! WHY WERE YOU SORTED INTO GRYFFINDOR? DID YOU DECIDE THAT YOUR HOGWARTS CAREER ONLY AFFECTED YOU! I WILL SEE YOU THIS CHRISTMAS SIRIUS ORION BLACK, AND YOU BETTER EXPECT A NICE WARM WELCOME FROM YOUR DEAR COUSIN BELLATRIX!" Bellatrix's Howler finished and ripped itself to shreds.

Sirius looked more shaken by this one than he did his mother's. Aunt Walburga wouldn't actually hurt Sirius, just lock him in his room or something. Bellatrix on the other hand, wouldn't hesitate to hurt Sirius, and she had already stated that she would. The threat of that would send most of Hogwarts, including some teachers, running for their lives. But Sirius just sat staring the shreds, then bit into his food with a grin.

"That boy sure has it in for him when he gets home," Evan smirked.

"Like I said, the calm before the storm, I wonder who's will come at dinner," Andromeda wondered.

"Uncle Orion's maybe," Narcissa suggested.

"Maybe, but Uncle Orion doesn't like to make a public fuss out of things like that,"

"How about Grandmother Irma or Grandfather Pollux?"

Andromeda's eyes widened.

"Let's hope for Sirius' sake the next Howler doesn't come from Grandmother Irma or Grandfather Pollux," Andromeda hissed.

"What's wrong if it comes from your grandparents?" Annabelle asked.

"The two of them are a cranky bunch, not to be bothered," Andromeda explained.

"Even Mother and Father don't enjoy visiting!" Narcissa piped in.

"Yes, they are quite nasty when they want to be,"

"I heard Grandfather Pollux nearly scared his cousin out of the house when he found out she was dating a blood-traitor," Narcissa hissed.

"You mean the burn between Callidora and Charis?" Andromeda asked.

"The very one,"

"Didn't she marry a Weasley?"

"Who cares, she's a blood-traitor," Adrian Nott sighed.

"Hm, true," Narcissa agreed.

At dinner that night there was no Howler, but when a special owl came for Sirius, Andromeda couldn't help but look at him. He looked almost in pain from reading a letter. It was definitely a strongly worded letter from dear Grandfather Pollux. Soon enough though, it was time for them to begin their patrol.

"So, how are we dividing this up?" Will Avery asked.

"I find it a simple concept," Lucius drawled, "Avery and Prince, Pucey and Derrick, and Andromeda and I,"

"Fine," Graham Pucey agreed.

"Where are we going?" Elizabeth Prince asked.

"There's eight floors total, plus some of the towers," Andromeda said.

"Avery, Prince, cover ground, first, and second floor, Pucey and Derrick, third, fourth and fifth, Andromeda and I will cover sixth, seventh and towers,"

"Fine," everyone mumbled in agreement.

"Don't take too long," Lucius commanded and everyone split.

"Now, onto the sixth and seventh floor, plus the towers," Andromeda sighed.

"Shall we?" Lucius asked motioning for her to go through the open wall.

"Thanks," she sighed stepping through.

"So, Andromeda, I'm afraid if we ever have Thursday patrols I won't be able to join you,"

"And why is that Lucius?"

"Thursday nights are when Vaisey set Quidditch practices, and I am a Chaser on the team, absolutely cannot miss practices,"

"Very well Lucius, if we have Thursday night patrols, I will ask Cynthia Brocklehurst to walk with me,"

"Brocklehurst? They're blood-traitors,"

"Everyone is a blood-traitor Lucius, and it's better than the Mudblood Ted Tonks,"

"Hm, very well, but you know Graham is on the team too? He's Keepter, so that means you can have neither fill in, and you can go with Mafalda,"

"Perfect," Andromeda grinned.

They finished the rest of the patrol silently, running into no one, and soon coming back to the Slytherin commons.

Andromeda quickly flitted to the Slytherin common rooms and went up to her dormitory.

"How was patrol?" Annabelle asked.

"Fine," Andromeda said.

"Well I'm going to bed then, night," Flora grumbled rolling over in her bed.

"Guess I will too," Andromeda sighed putting night clothes on and falling fast asleep.

Andromeda spent the next few days immersed in homework and studying.

"Hey Andie!" Sirius yelled out late Sunday afternoon while she was sitting by the Black Lake with Grace and Annabelle studying for their Transfiguration test next week.

"Tell him we're working," Grace groaned.

"What Sirius?" she asked.

"James and I were curious, have you ever seen the Giant Squid?"

"No, now, could you please let us continue our studying?"

"We were curious what it looked like,"

"I've heard it's greenish in color,"

"Greenish? Who do you know has seen it?"

"No one I know has seen it first hand Sirius, it's just the color it's believed to be. If you're that curious about the squid ask Professor Dumbledore, or Professor Grubby-Plank,"

"Thanks Andie!" Sirius yelled running away and back to his friends.

"That was idiotic," Annabelle commented.

"Back to Transfiguration," Grace sighed, "Read the next question."

"What is one of the key things to remember in Inanimate to Animate Transfiguration?" Annabelle read.

"You have to - oh I don't know! Transfiguration has always been my worst subject!" Andromeda cried.

"You're doing fine in the subject," Annabelle assured her.

"An E is barely passing,"

"It's better than a Troll!" Grace told her.

"I guess,"

"I think we should take a break from studying," Annabelle stated.

"I couldn't agree more, however, we need to study," Andromeda said.

"We can come back to studying, let's take a break. Do you know when the first Hogsmeade trip is?" Grace asked.

"I heard it's in late October or early November," Annabelle told them.

"Andromeda, that's near your birthday!" Grace cried.

"My birthday is in late November Grace,"

"So? You could still celebrate!"

"Must you always be so cheerful?" Annabelle groaned.

"It's being an optimist Annabelle, you should try it,"

"I'd rather not,"

"Meda!" Narcissa yelled, "Meda! I have a letter from Bella for you! Do you want to see?" Narcissa asked and Andromeda grinned.

"Yes Cissy,"

"Here," she said running off.

"Well, are you going to read it?" Grace asked.

"Of course I'm going to read it Grace," Andromeda replied opening the letter excitedly.

_Andromeda,_

_ Sorry I have to send this with Cissy's letter, she would be offended if I sent hers with your letter, but I know you won't mind me sending yours with hers. It saves the owl an extra trip. Life in the Lestrange Estate is interesting. I'm forced to talk proper all day, which is more annoying than you can imagine. However, Rodolphus told me that once his parents left (which will be soon), I can speak however I please. He is a good enough husband, and he gave me my own house-elf on the Estate. There are more important things than a good marriage though. Remember, if you don't like Rabastan, you can marry another pure-blood, as long as you consult with Mother and Father. But, Rabastan is who they favor. I believe Antonin Dolohov is still available, although he is a few years older than you, or that Flint boy. Don't go for someone just because Mother and Father approve. I happen to be able to tolerate Rodolphus nicely, so it works out well. I just hope they don't ask me to start popping out Lestrange heirs soon, because it's not happening, I'll tell you why when I see you next, which should be soon. As much as I would love to meet you at your Hogsmeade trip like I normally do, I'm afraid I won't be able to this year, with the marriage and all. It's your last year of Hogwarts, enjoy yourself! Go sneak into Hogsmeade and get drunk on firewhiskey at the Hog's Head. Aberforth (the bartender) will wake you in time for classes, (it's the only way I got through NEWTs). Write soon, before Mrs. Lestrange (Mother-in-Law as I'm supposed to call her) bores me to death. _

_Your dear sister,_

_Bellatrix_

"What'd she say?" Grace asked.

"Married life is good, boring, don't settle for Rabastan, she's not having kids anytime soon, she won't be meeting in Hogsmeade this year, and I should sneak into Hogsmeade and get drunk on firewhiskey because the bartender will wake you in time for classes," Andromeda summed up Bellatrix's letter, "Oh, and that her mother-in-law is boring her to death,"

"Isn't that the job of a mother-in-law?" Grace joked.

"Grace, we may be mother-in-laws one day,"

"Don't remind me," Annabelle groaned.

"It's a dreadful idea," Andromeda agreed.

"Andromeda, I meant to ask the other day, did the Muggle book on your dresser come in that package you received on the first day of school?" Annabelle asked. Andromeda had completely forgotten about the book.

"Yes, it did actually, I haven't touched it since it came," Andromeda sneered.

"I don't mind Andromeda, I was simply going to suggest you put it away before the wrong people see it,"

"Thank you for the suggestion Annabelle," Andromeda smiled, "Back to studying,"

"Back to studying!" Grace moaned.

"Miss Black!" Professor Slughorn yelled a few days later.

"Yes Professor?"

"Are you available for a Slug Club Dinner tomorrow night? I know it's very last minute, but I checked with the Head Girl, and she said the Gryffindors are patrolling tomorrow! And Quidditch practices are Thursdays!"

"Well then I'll be there," Andromeda told the delighted man.

"Great! Oh good! Seven o'clock, my office! Tell your cousin Evan and Lucius Malfoy they are welcome to come with you," Professor Slughorn said running off.

"Yes Professor," Andromeda replied, going off to the Slytherin commons to find Lucius and Evan.

"Do you know where Lucius or Evan are Avery?" she asked.

"Nope," Avery replied.

"Are they in their dormitory?"

"Most likely,"

"Will you go up and look for me?"

"No,"

"I'll put a good word in for you with Cissy," Andromeda bribed and Avery ran up to the seventh year boys dormitory. A few minutes later Evan came down.

"What do you need Andromeda?" he asked.

"Slug Club Dinner, tomorrow night, seven o'clock. You, Lucius and I are invited,"

"Prefect duty?"

"He checked with the Head Girl,"

"Quidditch?"

"Thursdays only,"

"So, we're stuck?"

"Yes Evan, we have to go, no choice,"

"I'll tell Lucius, the three of us will meet here at six forty-five so we don't have to endure it alone,"

"That works for me Evan," Andromeda smiled.

"Great, now, I'm going back up," Evan told her smiling then going back upstairs. Andromeda figured she could go to the library and get some studying in.

"Andromeda!" someone said when she walked in the library.

"Yes?" she asked politely until she turned around to see who it was.

"I was wondering if you were invited to the Slug Club Dinner?" Tonks asked.

"Yes," she told him curtly then began walking away, but he reached out and stopped her. Andromeda swatted his hand away.

"Did you start the book yet?"

"No," she sneered storming away quickly before he could stop her again.

The next morning at breakfast Andromeda got another letter, and she could tell who it was immediately from the owl that came flying in.

_My dear niece Andromeda, _

_ How are you enjoying your last year at Hogwarts? Is it harder than Hogwarts usually is? Remember, it's your last year, and NEWTs are this year, so it's an important year, but after this year, you're done with school, and can go on to be a quiet housewife (although you are anything but quiet). I miss you and Sirius' visits, they are quite the enjoyment. I cannot write to Sirius at the moment, for my sister is currently debating whether to burn him off the family tree, and any contact will just involve me in that debate, which is not my intention. So, will you please find Sirius, and inform him that he is still welcome in my home, despite being Sorted into Gryffindor. And inform him that I miss the visits from you two. I have been considering getting a Kneazle to keep me company, what are your opinions on that? If there is anything you may need, don't be afraid to ask. Isis, my owl, is up to the task. Write back to me soon Andromeda, _

_Your Uncle, _

_Alphard Black_

"Go to the Owlery Isis," Andromeda told the owl and it flew off.

"Meda! Who's the letter from?" Narcissa asked.

"Uncle Alphard sent me a letter," Andromeda told her.

"Uncle Alphard? Really?"

"Yes Cissy, Uncle Alphard,"

"That was kind of him," Grace said.

"Does anyone know what our schedule for today is?" Andromeda changed the subject.

"Transfiguration, double Charms, then Defense Against the Dark Arts," Annabelle said.

"Double Charms?" Marcus Wilkes moaned, "That's such a soft subject,"

"It's better than Herbology Wilkes," Lucius laughed.

"I'll meet you at the Transfiguration classroom," Andromeda told everyone getting up and going to find Sirius, who was at the Gryffindor table. She couldn't walk over there so she sent a quick Stinging Hex at him.

"Ow!" Sirius jumped. He looked until he saw Andromeda standing at the door twirling her wand. Sirius whispered something to his friends then got up and ran to her. She went out the door before he got there, and he followed quickly.

"Andie! Wait up!" Sirius yelled and Andromeda turned around to face him.

"I have a message for you, from Uncle Alphard,"

"What'd he say? Why hasn't he written?"

"He said hello, he misses our visits, and you, and that you're welcome at his house despite getting Sorted into Gryffindor,"

"Great! But that doesn't explain why he didn't write me himself,"

"Don't get upset Sirius-"

"Just say it Andie,"

"Aunt Walburga is considering blasting you off the tapestry, and if he writes, he has to get involved in that debate, which he doesn't want to do,"

"Oh, that's why?" Sirius laughed shakily.

"Sirius, it's ok to be upset about the prospect of getting blasted off,"

"I don't care Andie, really, I'm going back in now," Sirius told her going back into the Great Hall. Andromeda could tell that Sirius wasn't alright. Before she could go back in, everyone came pouring out, meaning it was class time.

Andromeda stood in front of the mirror in the dormitory that night looking at the nice green robes she was wearing.

"You look great Andromeda," Annabelle told her.

"Thanks Annabelle, I'm going to meet Lucius and Evan, I'll be back later,"

"Have fun Andromeda,"

"Thanks Annabelle,"

Andromeda scurried down the stairs to meet Lucius and Evan who were standing there in dress robes.

"You look beautiful Andromeda," Evan said kissing her hand.

"I must agree," Lucius told her also kissing her hand.

"Thank you both, you both look handsome,"

"I was going for more suave, but, nonetheless, shall we?" Evan asked motioning for her to go through the wall. Evan and Lucius followed after her and together they walked to Professor Slughorn's office for the party.

"Splendid! You three look dashing as always!"

"Thank you Professor," they responded going to sit down at the table between a Ravenclaw and Will Avery, who also happened to be there.

"Hello Mr. Tonks! Glad you could make it!"

"Thank you for having me Professor, it is an honor to be invited," Tonks told him.

"Take a seat!" he said and Tonks sat happily.

"Ah! Miss Slinkhard, why don't you sit down?" Professor Slughorn said.

"Of course Professor," the girl replied sitting next to Tonks, who sat across from Andromeda.

"So, how bad are these things?" Avery asked quietly.

"Hush Avery," Lucius shushed him.

"Dig in, eat, I had this personally prepared by the very best house-elves!" Professor Slughorn cried and they began eating.

"So, Mr. Malfoy, how is your Father's work in the Ministry coming?"

"Splendid Professor, they are near a resolution to the problem with the merpeople,"

"Terrific! And you, Miss Slinkhard, your Father just published a new book, didn't he?"

"Yes Professor,"

"Miss Slinkhard's father just wrote a book about Defense Against the Dark Arts," Professor Slughorn announced to the whole club.

"Now, Tonks, you're Muggle-born, correct?"

"Yes sir," Tonks grinned biting into a piece of chicken.

"What do your parents do in the Muggle world?"

"Well, my father is an engineer sir, which means he builds and designs machines, and my mother works as a secretary in a doctor's office. A doctor is the Muggle version of a Healer,"

"Fascinating! What kind of mach-he-nays does he work with?"

"It's _machines_ sir, and he works in the electrical field, the stuff that makes Muggle items work,"

"How amusing!"

"Or stupid," Evan muttered and the Slytherins laughed.

"Mr. Rosier! Do you have a joke for us?" Professor Slughorn asked happily.

Evan faltered.

"No sir,"

"Hm, very well,"

The rest of the dinner continued like that, Professor Slughorn asking how people's famous parents, uncles, cousins, or grandparents were.

"So long! Get off to bed!" Professor Slughorn told them shooing them all out of his office close to nine o'clock.

"Thank goodness tomorrow is a Friday," Andromeda said.

"I agree," Lucius drawled.

"Lucius, I'm on my way out for the night, would you like to join me?" Evan asked.

"Out? Where are you two going?"

"We have some business to attend to Andromeda, I will tell your sister hello for you though if you would like," Lucius answered.

"If you two think-"

"My darling cousin, just this once, we won't get in trouble, and if we do, it will not be your fault in any way, we just have a bit of business," Evan soothed.

"Fine but don't think for one minute I will cover for you. And don't forget to tell Bellatrix hello," Andromeda said storming off.

"Andromeda!" Avery called.

"What Avery?" she hissed.

"Just wanted to know if you wanted to walk back to the dungeons together," Avery said, "And did you put a word in with Cissa for me yet?"

"No, I have not done that yet Avery, and I would like to walk in peace, please,"

"Fine, don't forget though," Avery said walking off.

"Finally," Andromeda muttered.

"Dromeda!" she heard someone yell.

"What?" she asked venomously.

"Someone's in a bad mood," Ted Tonks observed.

"Tonks, you are the absolute last person I want to talk to at the moment,"

"Dromeda, I know you're going to say no, but I want to ask anyway, do you want to go to Hogsmeade with me?"

"What?" Andromeda cried.

"Hogsmeade, me and you, together, it could be fun, we could go to Madam Puddifoots, or Three Broomsticks, or-"

"No Tonks, I won't go to Hogsmeade with you,"

"I figured it was worth asking,"

"No matter how many times you ask I'm going to say no Mudblood," she spat. Tonks looked hurt, then rearranged his face to look professional.

"Fifteen points from Slytherin Miss Black, for foul language, prejudice and racism," Tonks said coldly.

"What?"

"Fifteen points from Slytherin, and if I hear you calling someone a Mudblood again I will look into giving you detention," he said walking away from her, "And if you don't get back to your common room you'll lose another ten."

**I think that was a pretty long chapter for my normal standards! Hope you enjoyed the long chapter :)**

**Let's see, REVIEW PLEASE. Also, if you have questions, predictions, ideas, etc. feel free to message me, or put it in a review. I love hearing what you guys have to say!**

**Oh! I wanted to inform you that I have officially written the first hints of Andromeda/Ted romance! It will be in a few chapters, and this filler-ish awkward state will ... well, you'll see! Just thought you romance-lovers would enjoy that bit of news!**

**Until the next chapter ...**

**-dancergirl7**


	7. Let the Games Begin

**Hey! Here's Chapter 7 of ... Black Waters! **

**Chapter Dedication: ****BellaPur****, ****Sophie-Shore****, ****Leanora****, ****yellow 14****, and ****PurpleMonkeyDishwashers****. Thanks a ton!**

**Sorry, this is a bit of a filler chapter, hope it's enjoyable though!**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter franchise, that honor belongs to J.K. Rowling. **_

Andromeda scurried quickly to her dormitory, in a bit of shock. Tonks had been really nice to her all year, and even asked her out, then she just called him a Mudblood and he got all worked up about it. It made no sense to her. It was just a word after all, and it was the truth, he was a Mudblood, which is why she said no to him.

"Is everything alright Andromeda?" Annabelle asked when she got back to her dormitory.

"Yes, everything's fine,"

"Can you two stop talking? We have a Transfiguration test tomorrow morning and I need my sleep!" Flora complained.

"Sorry Flora, good night," Andromeda told her placidly.

"She's right, we should get to bed," Annabelle said getting into her bed.

"Where's Grace?" Andromeda asked.

"Right here!" Grace called from the bathroom.

"Oh, alright, I was just curious, I'm going to write a letter,"

"Just keep it down, I'm going to bed, good night!" Annabelle replied and Andromeda

got her parchment and quill out.

_Dear Uncle Alphard, _

_ Thank you for your letter. It was very nice to hear from home, as the only person I've heard from so far is Bella. I passed your message along to Sirius. As much as he won't admit it, the thought of being blown off the tapestry does scare him a bit. School is well this year. My classes are a bit harder than usual, but what is to be expected? I am happy this is my last year, I don't know if I could stand another year of the stress. Soon it will be over though, and I will be a housewife (not a quiet one I assure you). But, even then, I will still make time to visit my dear Uncle Alphard. As for the Kneazle, it is a bit of a hassle to get a license to own a Kneazle, isn't it? And, if it doesn't like someone, they can be quite aggressive. All in all, I don't recommend it, pets can be a lot of work. I hope you don't mind that I kept Isis for a day or two, just so I don't have to send another owl. _

_Your dear niece, _

_Andromeda Black_

Andromeda sighed, putting the parchment and quill away, then rolling over in her bed. She had trouble sleeping though, the thing with Tonks was still troubling her. A few minutes later she got the Muggle book out of her bag and opened it up. She had to say, it was quite good. Then she came to her wits. Reading a Muggle book, what would Bellatrix say? She threw it in her trunk, rolled over, and squeezed her eyes shut, willing herself to fall asleep.

"Andromeda!" Grace snapped in Andromeda's face a week later as she almost fell asleep over her Charms notes in the library.

"Wha-sorry," Andromeda sighed.

"You've been tired lately, are you alright?" Grace asked.

"I'm fine Grace,"

"You are not fine Andromeda, what's bothering you?"

"Nothing,"

"Andromeda?" Grace questioned.

The truth is that the Muggle book that Andromeda had received had been keeping her up at night, she couldn't put it down. Even though she had finished last night, it was still enchanting her. The story kept her thinking. It was far better than any wizarding literature she had ever read, and it was a Muggle book.

"Seriously Grace, I'm fine, I had patrol last night, and it went longer than usual," Andromeda told her. The truth was she did have patrol last night, but it did not go longer than usual in anyway.

"Go sleep, there's a Quidditch game tomorrow at ten, so you know everyone will be up and ready early in the morning,"

"Who are we playing?"

"Gryffindor,"

"That will be a great game, although Quidditch in itself is idiotic," Andromeda yawned, "I guess I will take your advice and get some sleep,"

"Good night," Grace cooed as Andromeda left the library and went back to her dormitory where she fell asleep immediately.

"Andromeda Black! Get out of bed! It's time for Quidditch!" Annabelle screamed in her ear the next morning.

"What?" Andromeda groaned.

"The Quidditch game?" You've been asleep for hours,"

"It's already morning! But, I just went to take a nap, and-"

"Just get up, the game starts in an hour, and we want to get seats,"

"Yes Annabelle," Andromeda sighed rolling out of bed and putting on her robes. She bustled down to the Quidditch pitch quickly and got a seat between Narcissa and Grace.

"You obviously needed the sleep," Grace said.

"Sh! The game is about to start!" Narcissa cried.

"Cissy, you hate Quidditch," Andomeda stated.

"Yes I know Meda, but Lucius is playing, so I must act supportive," Narcissa told them. Andromeda started chuckling while Grace began laughing.

"Cissy, I do not think Lucius will notice if you cheer for him or not,"

"Yes he will Meda! He told me he couldn't wait to see me at the game!"

"That could've been friendly Narcissa,"

"You two just don't get it," Narcissa grumbled turning to talk to Jane Mulciber.

"Good morning, and welcome to the first Quidditch game of the year!" a voice roared out and everyone began cheering.

"Who's doing the commentary?" Grace asked.

"If you don't know me by now, I'm Ted Tonks, Head Boy for this year,"

"There is your answer," Andromeda told her.

"This match is Gryffindor vs. Slytherin. Playing for the Gryffindor team, Captain and Keeper, Brian Wood! Chasers Billius Weasley! Anna Coote! And Teresa Spinnet! Beaters Fabian and Gideon Prewett! And finally, Seeker Samuel Bell!"

The Gryffindors, Ravenclaws, and Hufflepuffs cheered loudly for the Gryffindor team as they came onto the field, looking cocky, as always.

"Why does everyone always cheer for Gryffindor?" Grace asked.

"And, for the Slytherin team, Captain and Beater, Marcus Wilkes. Chasers Malcolm Yaxley, Lucius Malfoy, and Terence Vaisey. Other Beater Ivan Crabbe. Seeker Adrian Nott. And Keeper Graham Pucey," Tonks said flatly. Slytherin cheered loudly as the Slytherin team came majestically onto the field.

"I always found Quidditch a bit of a silly game," Evan, who was sitting behind Andromeda, hissed into her ear.

"I thought you enjoyed flying," Andromeda said.

"Flying, not Quidditch,"

"And in the toss-off, Vaisey grabs the Quaffle and heads off to the Gryffindor side where Wood is waiting. You may note the look of pain on Vaisey's face from being hit with a Bludger in an uncomfortable spot during practice," Tonks announced and everyone besides the Slytherins laughed.

"Tonks!" Professor McGonagall scolded.

"Don't diss them just because you don't have their talent!" Will Avery screamed.

"And Spinnet grabs the Quaffle heading towards Pucey quickly. The Seekers still have not spotted the Snitch and oh! Fabian Prewett sends a Bludger straight towards Yaxley, almost knocking him off his broom, and Spinnet passes the ball to Weasley! A Bludger comes flying at Weasley, he passes the ball to Coote, and Gideon Prewett knocks the Bludger away last minute, and Coote scores! Point for Gryffindor!" Tonks roars and Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff cheer.

"It's just a game!" Evan yelled to his roommates who look severely disappointed.

"Pucey grabs the ball, and throws it into play. Malfoy catches it and races towards the Gryffindor goal posts,"

"You can do it Lucius!" Narcissa screamed

"Cissy, he can't hear you," Andromeda told her.

"Yes he can!" Narcissa protested, "Go Lucius!"

"And Fabian Prewett sends a Bludger flying straight at Malfoy, and -"

"No!" Narcissa cried.

"Cissy!" Andromeda scolded.

"And Ivan Crabbe knocks it away a second before it's too late," Tonks said, then under his breath added an "Unfortunately,"

"And he knocks it straight back to Bell, who stylishly dodges it with a Sloth Grip Roll! And Malfoy, who still has the Quaffle by the way, heads towards the Gryffindor hoops, and Bell's spotted the Snitch! I repeat, Bell has spotted the Snitch!"

Andromeda watched Bell race across the field, and Nott look confused for a moment, then quickly follow.

"We're lucky, Nott has a better broom than Bell," Evan commented.

"Malfoy scores, one point for Slytherin," Tonks said sadly. The entire Slytherin side cheered, but no one as loudly as Narcissa.

"Go Lucius! You scored! Go Lucius!"

"Seriously Narcissa, you are acting like a bimbo,"

"Bimbo?" Grace giggled.

"Nott and Bell race for the Snitch, and Bell almost grabs it, but Wilkes sends a Bludger into his back. Bell doesn't fall off his broom, but grabs the Snitch! Gryffindor wins!" Tonks cheered.

"Idiotic Mudblood," Avery muttered.

"It's alright Lucius! Slytherin is still great!" Narcissa cheered.

"It's over Narcissa, stop cheering," Evan said harshly stomping out of the stands.

"And he says he doesn't like Quidditch?" Grace questioned.

"Rosiers are naturally competitive. My mother is a competitive person too, she competed to get a Black, the ultimate price, and Bellatrix inherited it. Narcissa though, she got the Rosier look," Andromeda said.

"Blonde hair, blue eyes," Grace said automatically.

"Gryffindor's team is just a load of Mudbloods, you know that? In fact, all the teams, except Slytherin of course, are full of Mudbloods! Why would you want to play Quidditch with a load of Mudbloods?" Avery complained.

"Avery, can you quit complaining? Just because you didn't get on the Slytherin team, doesn't mean you need to discredit it," Flora, who Andromeda hadn't even realized was at the game, sneered.

"Well-I-" Avery faltered for a second then stormed away.

"Did you enjoy the game?" Annabelle asked coming down from her high spot in the stands.

"How did you get such a good seat Annabelle?" Andromeda asked.

"After I woke you up I ran straight here, and Mafalda had an extra seat that she let me sit in,"

"I am going to go back to our dormitory, would anyone like to join me?" Andromeda asked.

"I'll come," Annabelle said.

"I will come back later," Grace told them.

"Let's go Annabelle,"

Andromeda and Annabelle walked back to their dormitory together and the first thing Andromeda saw when she got there was the letter from Bellatrix.

"I forgot to write Bella back!" Andromeda cried grabbing parchment and a quill and beginning to write.

_Dear Bellatrix, _

_ I'm so sorry this is so delayed, I'm afraid seventh year has been overwhelming me. It is a good thing you are enjoying married life, and that Rodolphus is being good to you. Hopefully, the Lestranges don't expect grandchildren in the near future. I will not be going into Hogsmeade and getting drunk on firewhiskey, I could use that time to study, which is what I need to do, as seventh year is extremely hard. It's odd that it's my last year of school, and that I won't be coming back to Hogwarts next year. But, if this level of work keeps up all year, I will be extremely relieved when the end comes. Write back soon, and I miss seeing you often. _

_Sincerely, _

_Your sister Andromeda_

Andromeda sealed the envelope and put it on her counter to run up to the Owlery later.

"Did you finish your letter?" Annabelle asked.

"Yes Annabelle,"

"Could you help me with my Potions essay then? Professor Slughorn is giving us much more work this year than he ever has before,"

"Of course I'll help you Annabelle," Andromeda replied sweetly as she began helping her friend.

Two weeks later Grace came skipping into Charms class and plopped right next to Annabelle, who was in front of Andromeda.

"Annabelle, Annabelle guess what?" Grace squealed.

"What Grace?"

"Our first Hogsmeade trip is next weekend!" Grace squealed.

"I don't mean to eavesdrop, but did you say our Hogsmeade trip is next weekend?" Andromeda asked.

"Yes I did Andromeda! There was a notice up in the dungeons as I was leaving for Charms!"

"That's great, what day is that, November 6th?" Annabelle wondered.

"Yes, the 6th, tonight is the Halloween feast!"

"The Halloween Feast? Already?" Andromeda asked.

"Yes Andromeda, already, have you looked at the date recently, October 31st!" Grace squealed.

"Settle down class!" Professor Flitwick yelled over everyone, as he stood atop his stack of books. Grace and Annabelle turned back around to face the front of the room.

"Today, we are going to learn about the Supersensory Charm. Who can tell me what the Supersensory Charm is?"

Cynthia Brocklehurst, being the Ravenclaw she was, thrust her hand into the air.

"Yes, Miss Brocklehurst?"

"The Supersensory Charm is a self-inflicted charm that gives the caster enhanced senses until they remove the charm,"

"Correct! Five points to Ravenclaw!" Professor Flitwick cried.

Later that day, Andromeda grabbed a letter she had written to Bellatrix and went up to the Owlery to send it.

Ted Tonks, on the other hand, was sending a letter to his parents explaining that he did not want to become an engineer like his father and wanted to go into a field in the Wizarding world.

"That your owl?" Tonks asked.

"What is it to you?" Andromeda spat.

"Well it's a mighty pretty owl, and if it's yours, I would have to agree with the statement that pets reflect their owners,"

"Are you being cordial to me again?" Andromeda sneered.

"I really shouldn't be, after you called me a Mudblood,"

"What is wrong with that, it's the truth,"

"We prefer the term Muggle-born over Mudblood,"

"It's a fact Tonks, your blood is dirtied with Muggle blood,"

"There's nothing wrong with Muggles," Tonks said haughtily as he finished tying his letter to the owl.

"Home please, and remember, don't let the neighbors see you," Tonks told his owl who pecked him affectionately before zooming off.

"What if the neighbors did see?" Andromeda asked rudely.

"Excuse me? I didn't think you were talking to the _Mudblood_,"

"I'm not, I'm simply asking you what would happen if your neighbors saw,"

"Nothing, it's just so Flip doesn't go flying around the neighborhood,"

"Flip? That's a terrible name for an owl,"

"That's not your business, now is it?" Tonks sneered, "Oh, and your prefect duty is Thursday night,"

"That's Quidditch practice!" Andromeda cried.

"Well then, I will see you on Thursday night," Tonks smiled, "Oh, and my offer is still on for Hogsmeade," he grinned walking off. Andromeda quickly tied her letter to the owl, sent it to Bellatrix, and ran back to the dungeons.

"Hello Andromeda," Mafalda said as she walked in. Mafalda was sitting on one of the couches, and it looked like she was attempting to study.

"Mafalda! Prefect duty on Thursday,"

"Thursday you say? Isn't that -"

"Quidditch, I know,"

Mafalda sighed.

"I'll tell Graham and Prince for you, no way am I telling Avery or Malfoy,"

"Fine, fine, I'll tell them,"

"Great, bye!" Mafalda grinned leaving Andromeda standing there. She walked back up to her dormitory where Annabelle was grimacing at a letter while Grace squealed and Flora looked almost sympathetic, which meant something was extremely wrong.

"Is everything alright?" Andromeda asked apprehensively.

"Annabelle is _betrothed_!" Grace squealed.

"To who?" Andromeda asked, suddenly more curious.

"Marcus Wilkes," Flora sneered, and Annabelle grimaced even more.

"It's not terrible being betrothed," Andromeda reassured her, but she knew she was lying, being betrothed was horrible.

"You're betrothed to Rabastan Lestrange, correct?" Grace said.

"Not officially, but yes," Andromeda sighed.

"I don't have to date him now, do I?" Annabelle cried.

"No, just be cordial to each other," Andromeda informed her, "Basically do not act like you hate the man,"

"Is Marcus informed of your betrothal?" Flora drawled.

"I hope so! I do not want to be the one to inform him!" Annabelle cried.

"Would you like me to ask him for you Annabelle? I have to go to the dormitory and inform Lucius and Avery that we have prefect duty this Thursday,"

"Oh yes, could you Andromeda!"

"I will be back in a few minutes," Andromeda sighed leaving the girl's dormitory and going to the boys. When she got there she knocked on the door and waited, no one answered, so she knocked again.

"Who is it?" one of the boys asked.

"Andromeda,"

The door opened and Andromeda was face-to-face with Terence Vaisey. Andromeda didn't think badly of Terence, but his family was recently deemed pure, and she had just never mingled with his group of friends.

"Hello Terence," she said pleasantly.

"Andromeda," he nodded, "What brings you to the boys dormitory?"

"I am looking for Lucius,"

"Well then, you are out of luck,"

Andromeda sighed, going on a hunt around the school to look for Lucius Malfoy was the last thing she wanted to do.

"Do you know where he is? I need to tell him we have prefect duty on Thursday,"

"Thursday's -"

"I understand that Thursday is Quidditch practice Terence,"

"Alright, but you're still out of luck, Lucius, Evan and Marcus are gone,"

"Gone?" Andromeda asked, "What do you mean gone?"

"They said something about a meeting in the Three Broomsticks, something about a mission,"

Andromeda grinned in a sickly sweet way that made her look like Bellatrix ready to attack.

"I hope you don't like your roommates too much," she said.

Terence just sighed, used to the ways of the Blacks.

"Would you know where Avery is?" Andromeda asked.

"Saw him last in his dormitory,"

"Thank you," she said leaving Terence alone and going down two floors to the fifth-year boys, where she knocked again.

"Who's there?" someone yelled.

"I hope it's not Crabbe asking for his robes back!" another boy snickered.

"I'm giving you two seconds to open this door," she threatened, again channeling Bellatrix.

A second later the door burst open and Yaxley stood there, and Avery sat on his bed. The odor from the dormitory wafted into Andromeda' nose and it took everything she had not to gag.

"Avery, we have prefect duty on Thursday," she choked out.

Avery groaned, then smiled, "Have you put a word in for me with Cissa yet?"

"The more you bother me about it, the worse my word gets," Andromeda sighed.

Yaxley snickered at his friend's hopeless crush on the youngest Black sister.

"I would not snicker if I were you, the odor in this room is enough to kill a Mudblood," she said and the boys began laughing.

"That was not a joke!" she shrieked walking away and up to Narcissa's dormitory where she again, knocked.

"Who is it?" one of the girls trilled.

"Andromeda, I need to talk to my sister,"

"Let her in Jane!" Narcissa squealed and the door opened to Narcissa's smiling face.

"Hello Cissy," Andromeda smiled at her younger sister.

"What brings you here Meda?" Narcissa asked.

"It is good manners of a young lady to invite her guests inside Narcissa," Andromeda teased.

"Excuse me, come in Meda," Narcissa said and Andromeda stepped into the dormitory.

"Very well Cissy,"

"Are you just visiting? Or do you have something you need to tell me? Oh please say you have a letter from Bella!" Narcissa squealed.

"I have no word from Bella, I came to inform you of Avery's obsessive crush on you,"

"No need to inform me Meda, I could tell just by glancing at him, and he calls me Cissa! I do not enjoy being called Cissa! It's Narcissa, and Cissy to you and Bella,"

"Yes, I understand Cissy, I just thought you might want to know,"

"Thank you Meda," Narcissa replied.

"Do you have plans for the Hogsmeade visit yet Cissy?"

Narcissa blushed deeply, "I was hoping Lucius would ask me,"

"Lucius will not be available on Saturday," Andromeda answered.

"Did he ask someone else?" Narcissa gasped.

"No, I will be killing him tonight slowly and painfully along with Marcus Wilkes and our dear cousin Evan," Andromeda told her.

"You sound just like Bella, I miss her,"

"I know you do Cissy, but that's off the topic, do you have plans for the Hogsmeade visit?"

"No," she sighed.

"Very well, you and I will go to the Three Broomsticks for butterbeers, unless you would rather go to Madam Puddifoots?"

"Madam Puddifoots is too romantic, I would only go in there if I was with a date,"

"Three Broomsticks it is. I will meet you in front of the Great Hall at eleven,"

"Eleven? That is so early Meda!"

"If you would like to shop at all, we will meet at eleven,"

"Yes Meda," Narcissa sighed.

"Good, now, excuse me, I would like to have a moment to myself before the Halloween feast tonight,"

"But Meda! I have barely talked to you all year! We normally spend all our time together!" Narcissa whined.

"Stop whining Cissy, and I'm sorry, I've had too much studying to do. It's N.E.W.T year, remember?"

"Don't remind me Meda! What will I do without you next year?"

"I think you mean without Lucius to ogle at," Andromeda smirked and Narcissa blushed, but continued on.

"Your birthday is on a Wednesday this year, and I would like to spend it with you,"

"That sounds wonderful Cissy," Andromeda grinned, "Maybe we can spend that weekend together too,"

"Oh goody!" Narcissa squealed.

"I best be going Cissy, as I said, I've been scurrying around the dungeons for the last half hour, and I would like to have a moment to myself before the feast,"

"I will see you at the feast," Narcissa said giving Andromeda a hug before Andromeda left the sixth-year dormitory and went up a level to her own.

"Did you see Marcus?" Annabelle asked the moment she walked in.

"No, I did not Annabelle, I'm sorry," Andromeda responded. It was not Annabelle's business to know where everyone was.

"That's fine Andromeda,"

"What are you wearing to the feast?" Grace asked excitedly, she always loved balls, feasts, and parties.

"Does it matter?" Flora sneered from her bed, "It's just the Halloween feast,"

"So? We don't have to be in our school uniforms!" Grace squealed.

"I'm wearing anything comfortable, I am in no mood to impress," Annabelle sighed.

"But Marcus will be there!" Grace squealed.

"We're going to get married no matter what I wear so why must I dress nicely?" Annabelle snapped.

"If it helps, I'm wearing a pair of plain black robes," Andromeda said, "I don't understand why we must dress up and celebrate a Muggle holiday,"

"It's an excuse to dress up!" Grace trilled, but she knew her battle was lost.

"Do you know how much time we have?" Andromeda asked.

"Thirty minutes," Annabelle sighed gloomily.

"I best get ready, and I was so hoping for a moment to myself!" Andromeda quickly went to her bed and pulled the curtains closed. She put on her plain black, but form fitting, robes, and the locket she got for her seventeenth birthday from Mother and Father.

"Are you ready yet Andromeda? We're about to go downstairs," Annabelle asked.

"Yes, I'm ready," Andromeda replied opening the curtains and following them down the stairs into the Slytherin common room. There she ran into Lucius Malfoy, Evan Rosier and Marcus Wilkes. Evan had a split lip, and Marcus a huge bruise forming on his arm. Annabelle blushed intensely at the sight of Marcus, then scurried off with Grace and Flora.

"What in the world happened to you three?" Andromeda screamed.

"We had business to attend to, now, if you would excuse us, we would like to clean up before the feast," Lucius drawled pushing past Andromeda with Evan and Marcus behind him. Andromeda quickly set off towards the Great Hall. When she got there she slid into a seat next to Narcissa.

"You missed Dumbledore's announcements," Narcissa said.

"Who cares? He's an old coot!" Malcolm Yaxley shrieked and the Slytherin table cackled with laughter. The food then appeared and everyone began eating.

"Meda, have you seen Lucius? I'm worried as he is not here yet," Narcissa asked.

"I saw him in the dungeons Cissy, he shall be here soon," Andromeda soothed her sister, and she was right. A few minutes later Lucius, Evan and Marcus walked in.

"What did you do to your lip Evan?" Andromeda asked.

"Ask your dear sister," Evan growled taking a bite of pumpkin pie.

"Don't give away all our secrets Rosier!" Marcus laughed.

"Do you know when we have prefect duty?" Lucius asked Andromeda, changing the subject.

"Prefect duty is on Thursday, and yes, I understand it's Quidditch,"

"Well then, I guess you and Mafalda will just have to patrol together," Lucius said.

"Joy," Andromeda said dryly and sarcastically.

As the dinner progressed, Andromeda's thoughts drifted from the Hogsmeade trip, to her birthday, to patrol on Thursday, and to Christmas.

"Meda, you listening?" Narcissa snapped, shaking Andromeda out of her reverie.

"Yes, of course Cissy," Andromeda replied.

"So you'll go tell Professor Slughorn we are in fact leaving for Christmas, as we always do?"

"Cissy, we only have to tell him if we are staying, you should know that by now," Andromeda said.

The Halloween feast quickly finished and everyone went back to their beds, Annabelle and Marcus avoiding each other quite awkwardly.

**Hope you enjoyed that :)**

**New song-fic up, it's Andromeda/Ted to Collide by Howie Day, please go look and review!**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**-dancergirl7**


	8. Midnight Kisses

**Helloo readers of ****Black Waters****. I looked today, and realized I haven't updated in a while, so, here you go! I understand this chapter is shorter then most, it's one night, instead of the usual many, but a **_**lot**_** happens. New characters, and some new drama. **

**Chapter Dedication: ****BellaPur****, ****PurpleMonkeyDishwashers****, ****yellow 14****, ****Leanora**** and **** MelanieBelikov****. THANKS A TON! REVIEWS = INSPIRATION!**

**Rest of the author's note will be at the end of the chapter, please read it!**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter franchise.**_

Soon enough though, it was Thursday, prefect patrol night. Andromeda stood in the Slytherin common room with Elizabeth Prince and Mafalda Derrick, waiting for Avery and the two replacements. Suddenly the wall opened and Cynthia Brocklehurst walked in, then Ted Tonks tried but it shut in his face. A wry smile played at Andromeda's lips.

"I think you have to say the password as well Ted," Cynthia yelled to her co-Head.

"It doesn't let _Mudbloods_ in," Mafalda smirked.

"You should know that, being Head Girl and a Ravenclaw," Avery added coming down from the fifth year boy's dormitory.

"Well, is that everyone?" Cynthia asked.

"You should know Brocklehurst, you are the Ravenclaw," Mafalda sneered.

Cynthia just gave her a slightly scathing look before going to the wall to open it.

"Tou-" she began. Andromeda pushed past her, getting impatient, and the wall opened letting her out. The rest of the Slytherins followed, then Cynthia.

"So, how are we dividing this up?" Ted asked a bit too cheerfully, but looking slightly crestfallen. Cynthia noticed and gave him a look, then began talking.

"How do you normally divide up?"

"We divide up by year," Andromeda told her, knowing that being civil and not arguing would get them through this faster.

"Well then, Will and Elizabeth, you two will go together," Ted said.

"Obviously," Elizabeth Prince drawled, "Come along Avery,"

"Of course milady," Avery bowed mockingly and Elizabeth swatted him.

"We all know you're dying for Narcissa's hand Will no need to tease," Elizabeth grinned.

"Fine, let's go," Avery grumbled walking away with Elizabeth.

"Wait! Where are you going?" Cynthia cried after them.

"To patrol," Mafalda rolled her eyes.

"But where?" Cynthia asked.

"Ground, first, and second floors," Andromeda told her, still trying to get this done as quickly as possible.

"Come on Brocklehurst, we're patrolling third, fourth, and fifth floors," Mafalda said grabbing Cynthia's arm and dragging her away.

"Well, I guess that leaves you and me," Ted grinned.

"Why can't I patrol with Mafalda?" Andromeda asked.

"Because, you have to show me where you and, Lucius isn't it, normally patrol."

"Yes, Lucius is the other prefect, and we have the sixth and seventh floor, plus the towers,"

"Well then, let's get going!" Ted smiled and began walking towards the sixth floor.

"So, while we are patrolling together, we should get to know each other a bit, so this isn't insanely boring," Ted said.

"I would prefer to walk in silence and ignore your presence Tonks," Andromeda told him coldly.

"Well that would be counter-productive, wouldn't it?" Ted grinned, "What's your favorite color?"

Andromeda ignored him.

"Fine, well, mine is green. I don't really know why, I've just always liked green. Yes, I know, it's one of the Slytherin colors, but it's a pretty color. You know, before I knew what the houses were like I wanted to be in Slytherin because it's main color was green," Ted rambled.

"Amusing," Andromeda told him dryly and sarcastically.

"I do believe it's your turn Miss Black," he said.

"Are you mocking my way of speech?" she asked, appalled.

"What?" Ted cried.

"You were mocking the way my family and I speak!"

"Oh, um, I didn't realize, I'm sorry," Ted stumbled out.

"You should be sorry!" Andromeda told him, then turned her nose in the air and began walking faster so he wasn't next to her. Ted easily caught up though.

"If you walk that quickly you might catch something like the two Gryffindors snogging in a hallway you walked right past," Ted said. Andromeda began to turn around to catch them, but Ted stopped her.

"It's puppy love, let them snog, we can get them on the way back," Ted told her and continued walking.

"I really do not understand why Professor Dumbledore appointed you Head Boy," Andromeda scoffed.

"Dumbledore can see the best in me," Ted said, "And if you could look past your bloody obsession with blood purity, you might be able to too."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me, if you could look past-"

"I heard what you said _Mudblood_," she spat.

"I thought I warned you about that."

"You're a Mudblood! And you always will be a Mudblood!"

"I'll let it go today, just because I can tell you're emotionally unstable,"

"I am not emotionally unstable!" she screamed, "How dare you speak such disrespectful things to a lady of the House of Black!"

"The House of Black? Is that what you call yourselves? More like raging lunatics," Ted snorted.

Andromeda pushed Ted up against the wall, her wand at his throat.

"Take back what you said about my family," she hissed menacingly, looking alarmingly like Bellatrix, "Take it back, and I may decide not to kill you."

Ted thought for a second, and took advantage of their close proximity, pressing his lips to hers. Andromeda froze up from the shock of it. This was, after all, her first kiss, the one which was supposed to come from Rabastan, her fiancee. Ted's tongue traced her tightly sealed lips, begging for access. Andromeda pushed him back swiftly and Ted's head bashed the wall behind him. He reached his fingertips up to touch the back of his head.

"I think I may need to go to the Hospital Wing," he stated. Andromeda just stared at him, still in a state of shock.

"You may need to too," he added grabbing her arm. She shook him away and just stared at him, eyes widened.

"What?" he asked, "My head's bleeding, I think Madame Pomfrey should look at it,"

Andromeda shook out of her reverie. This filthy Mudblood had kissed her, and made a fool of her. She raised her hand and slapped him hard across the face, leaving a big, angry red welt. Ted's fingers now went to trace the welt.

"Kissing you really has it's repercussions, doesn't it?" he smirked. Andromeda gaped at him, then stormed off in the other direction, back to the Slytherin dungeons. She didn't care that she wasn't finishing her prefect patrol, all she cared about was getting back to her nice bed and pretending none of this had ever happened.

"You're back early," Flora commented when she walked in.

"I am _not _in the mood to chat Zabini," Andromeda said rudely grabbing her nightdress and going into the bathroom.

"A bit cranky, are we?"

"Must you always be so obtuse?"

"Whatever, night," Flora sneered rolling over in her bed. Andromeda growled under her breath then got into her bed. Her lips were tingling from her first kiss. It was the most unexpected thing she had ever received, and though she would never admit it to anyone, not even herself, she quite enjoyed the kiss while it lasted. With thoughts like that in her mind, Andromeda drifted to sleep.

Ted meanwhile, after determining that Madam Pomfrey was asleep in her quarters, scurried back to his Hufflepuff dormitory. He was in no mood to face Cynthia tonight due to her obvious crush on him, and lack of knowing when to stop talking at times.

"Hey Tonks, come to join us lowly Hufflepuffs!" Robert Hopkins, Ted's best friend, yelled out.

"Shut it Hopkins, some of us would actually like to sleep!" Wayne Rickett groaned.

"Second the motion to sleep," Gerald Abbott piped in.

"None of you are any fun," Robert groaned.

"Madley's already sleeping," Gerald pointed out.

"We'll be quiet," Ted reasoned, admitting to himself how much he missed the bickering of his fellow dormmates.

"Merlin's beard! Ted, what happened to you!" Robert cried getting a good look at Ted.

"A wall and a girl with a hard slap," Ted told him.

"I thought you were patrolling with-, you didn't!" Robert yelled out.

"What?" Wayne groaned, now curious.

"He snogged the Black princess!" Robert shrieked.

"Sh!" Ted yelled.

"So? Did you?" Robert asked.

"More like I snogged her and she cracked my head open and slapped me," Ted said.

"Ouch, are you really that bad of a snogger?" Robert joked.

"Going back to bed," Wayne groaned.

"Can't believe you actually kissed her mate, that's been deemed impossible for as long as I can remember! Snogging a Black! And little Teddie boy actually does it!"

"It wasn't a joke Rob, I actually really like her."

"I know you do Tonks, so drop it. You see what she did with one kiss, let alone trying to date her,"

"She can't be that much of an ice princess, she seems to let her guard down sometimes,"

"Family only mate, just get some sleep, your bed's open, and some advice, pick a girl you may actually have a chance with next time," Robert suggested climbing into his bed and quickly falling asleep.

Ted sighed and went to the bathroom to begin healing his head, he also tried to get the red mark on his face to go away, but figured it would fade overnight. After he was all fixed up, he got into his old bed, which felt oddly fitting, and fell asleep.

**Hope you liked it :)**

**So I was looking back at the last chapter, and I realized the title is an AVPS song! Haha, just thought I'd tell you guys. **

**Hmm ... go look at ****Collide**** please. It's gotten maybe two reviews, and I know you guys would like it since it's Andromeda/Ted. **

**Updates will most likely be slower from now on, I don't have as much time to write.**

**If you have any questions on the OC's (I know, there's A LOT), I have a list of everyone, the Quidditch teams so far determined (Gryffindor and Slytherin), the prefects, the students in the Slytherin dorms, and Ted's roommates. Also a few people who have graduated who have come up (Bellatrix, the Lestranges, etc.) Only people not mentioned on there are the Gryffindors, but the only introduced ones are the first years, and I'm pretty sure you all know who they are (The Marauders-era).**

**REVIEW PLEASE. Thanks!**

**-dancergirl7 **


	9. Hogsmeade

**I feel terrible this has taken sooo long! It's been hectic with school, and I have had absolutely no time to write. Plus, a minor case of writer's block for the middle of the story is never helpful. I have almost the whole end mapped out, from about the time they leave Hogwarts on, but until then, I'm a bit stuck. (If you have any IDEAS, I would love to hear them!) Anyway, thanks to everyone who has been sticking by, I'll update as much as possible, but it will NOT be as often as it was in the summer!**

**Another thing, the end of this chapter is a bit of a filler. Just a warning :)**

**NOTE: So, I got some comments about how Andromeda took it too far threatening to kill Ted in the last chapter, and I sorta agree. Yeah, I'm not going to go back and change it because that sorta throws the whole chapter off.**

**Chapter Dedication: ****PrimiGrl****, ****PurpleMonkeyDishwashers****, ****Leanora****, ****Sophie-Shore****, ****BellaPur**** and ****yellow 14****.**

_**Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns the Harry Potter franchise. **_

The next morning on his way to breakfast, Ted glanced at the Slytherin table to look for Andromeda, who was sitting next to her sister eating breakfast.

"She's not going to change overnight mate," Robert said noticing his friend's glance.

"I know," Ted sighed sitting with Robert at the Hufflepuff table.

"Gerald, pass the kippers," Robert called to their fellow roommate, then he looked at Ted, "Look, Ted, it's not an insult to you, but she really is out of your league. Why don't you try dating Brocklehurst. You two already live together, you could snog her senselessly and no one would know!"

"Except the portraits," Ted pointed out taking the kippers from Robert.

"So go in your room! There aren't any portraits in there, are there?"

"No," Ted told him.

"See? It'd work perfectly!"

"I don't like her though Rob, I know she likes me, a lot, but I just don't like her that way."

"You really like Andromeda Black that much mate? I mean, I know you always lusted after her, but why so intensely now?"

"She's just, I don't know Rob, I know there's more to her under that cold hard shell, I've seen her be kind, it's just because I'm a Muggle-born she's so cruel, I know it."

"Ted, she's cruel in general. And you're a Hufflepuff, that doesn't help," Robert sighed at the look of worry on Ted's face as he looked at the Slytherin table, "Mate, why are you so worried?"

"She looks quieter than usual, I don't want to think it's my fault."

"Why would she-" Robert cut himself off, "You pushed yourself on her, didn't you?"

"No-well-maybe-yes," Ted sighed.

"Well there's your first problem mate! You can't push yourself on a girl! They don't like that,"

"I thought they liked you making the first move?" Ted questioned.

"The first move, like asking her out, not forcing her to kiss you when she clearly doesn't want to,"

"Oh," Ted mumbled, "I screwed up."

"Apologize to her. Even though I really don't recommend trying to make a relationship with her, you _don't_ want to be an enemy of a Black."

"Thanks mate," Ted replied taking a final bite of his breakfast and looking one last time at the Slytherin table.

"Meda!" Narcissa squealed Saturday morning in the seventh year girl's dormitory.

"What is it Cissy?" Andromeda groaned, slowly sitting up.

"You overslept! We leave for Hogsmeade in ten minutes!"

"Ten minutes!" Andromeda screeched jumping out of bed, "Why didn't you wake me earlier?"

"I just thought that maybe I hadn't seen you this morning, but then you weren't with Grace, or Annabelle, or Evan, or even Flora, so I came up here to look for you, and you were sleeping,"

"Very well Cissy, let me just," Andromeda got out of bed quickly and poking her wand in her mouth.

"Do that over the sink Meda!" Narcissa shrieked.

"I don't have time Cissy," Andromeda said spitting the excess toothpaste out, and grabbing a pair of dress robes to put on.

"Meda, I terribly hope you won't mind, but Lucius asked me to go into Hogsmeade with him this morning, and I felt terrible saying no, so-"

"It is fine Cissy, you enjoy your time with Lucius," Andromeda told her, a bit bitterly. Her younger sister could get a date to Hogsmeade before she could.

"Oh! Thank you Meda!" Narcissa squealed hugging Andromeda and running out of the room. Andromeda looked herself over once in the mirror, then headed down to the entrance gate.

"Miss Black! Good! You can take the last carriage with Mr. Tonks and I!" Professor Slughorn cried delightfully upon seeing her. Andromeda squared her shoulders and walked onto the carriage with an air of elegance, poise, and royalty. Ted smiled at her, and Andromeda glared back.

"Mr. Tonks, how have your Head Boy duties been serving you?" Professor Slughorn asked.

"Fabulously Professor, in fact, I had a great time patrolling with Andromeda on Thursday due to Slytherin Quidditch practices."

Professor Slughorn looked interested.

"It's not like I chose to patrol with you Tonks," Andromeda spat.

"Merlin's beard! Are we in Hogsmeade already?" Professor Slughorn cried as they approached Hogsmeade.

"I'll be going now, good bye Professor," Andromeda said stepping out of the carriage, Tonks followed her.

"What Tonks?" she asked rudely.

"I shouldn't have kissed you Thursday night, I'm sorry," he apologized, "I realized that if you wanted me you would've made it obvious, and you clearly did not, and I still pushed myself on you. So, sorry."

Andromeda' straight up stiff posture fell slightly. This was one of the first times a man had ever apologized to her, for being aggressive. Given, a pureblood wouldn't have normally pushed himself on her like Ted did, but, if she belonged to them, like she does to Rabastan, then they would've without second thought.

"Apology accepted," she replied curtly and Ted smiled.

"So, I was thinking, as an apology, maybe I could get you something to eat at that little cafe up the road, I forgot the name, I know it's not ever crowded though, and I noticed you weren't at breakfast-" Ted was rambling. Andromeda hadn't realized it until he said it, but she was really hungry, and he was offering to pay.

"Fine," she said and Ted's grin widened, "But only because I need to eat and you're offering to pay."

In her head, Andromeda was trying to tell herself she was only agreeing so she could take advantage of the Mudblood's offering to pay for her, but something, deep, deep within her mind, was pushing her to say yes for another reason, a reason she didn't quite know.

"Let's go then," he said holding his arm out to her.

"Are you insane?" she screeched and zipped into a little alley behind Zonko's, Ted followed.

"What?" he asked.

"I can't be seen out with you, so," Andromeda trailed off and began editing her appearance.

"Seriously? It's one lunch," he said.

"It doesn't matter," she told him, finishing her appearance.

"Merlin's beard," Ted trailed off, "You look different,"

"That's the point," she snapped. Andromeda now had auburn hair, that was straight, unlike her usual curls, and her skin tone was slightly darker. She transfigured her robes to be dull black Hogwarts robes with a Ravenclaw tie.

"Let's go-" he trailed off unaware of what to call her.

"Annie, you can call me Annie," she grimaced, it was a nickname that Regulus had tried to give her when he was two, his way of saying 'Andie', which Sirius called her, but she despised the name.

"Alright Annie, let's go!" Ted smiled grabbing her hand and pulling her into a small cafe on the outskirts of town, which was called _Catalina's_.

"Quaint little place, isn't it?" he said pulling out a chair for her.

"Thanks," she said uneasily, sitting down.

"You know, now that I think about it, your hair is a bit Weasley-esque at the moment," Ted smirked and Andromeda shuddered.

"Never, compare me to a Weasley," she hissed.

"Never again," he teased.

"Do they take our order here?" Andromeda asked Ted.

"What would you like? I'll go get it," Ted replied.

"Spaghetti," she decided, Ted laughed and went up to the front, coming back with two sandwiches.

"What is this?" Andromeda sneered at the sandwich.

"It's a turkey sandwich, just turkey for your first time, they don't have spaghetti I'm afraid, I also got you a water," Ted told her giving her the cup of water and the sandwich. Andromeda looked in disgust at Ted's sandwich, which was overflowing with stuff.

"What is that?" she asked, thoroughly disgusted.

"It's roast beef, with lettuce and mayo," he grinned, "Would you like to try it?"

"No thank you!" she spat, "It's a monstrosity!"

"Monstrosity? Suits you to be faking the identity of a Ravenclaw, just try the sandwich before you argue anymore," Ted said. Andromeda swallowed her pride and bit into her plain sandwich.

"So?" Ted asked. Andromeda grimaced for show.

"That bad?"

Andromeda swallowed.

"Not, terrible," she told him and Ted grinned.

"Good, I'm glad you like it. Now, let's get to know each other, sound good?"

Andromeda, who felt miles out of her comfort zone, and in a bit of a carefree mood, shrugged. She wasn't herself anyway, she was Annie, a red-headed Ravenclaw.

"Great! I'll go first, what's your favorite color?"

"Green," she replied.

"Green? I would think you'd be more original, I mean, Slytherin is green, unless that really is your favorite color, then," Ted rambled.

"I like purple too," she added.

"There we go, that's what I was looking for! Mine is green too, as I told you during our patrol, but I also like blue."

"Your eyes are blue," Andromeda blurted out.

"So you noticed? I see,"

"I believe it's my turn to ask a question."

"Fair enough, go."

"Do you have any siblings?"

"I have a younger sister, Dana, she's fourteen."

"And is she-?" Andromeda knew it was rude to ask if she was a Muggle, but she couldn't resist, and after all, no one would know, Annie was asking, not Andromeda.

"Yes, she's a Muggle. My turn, when's your birthday?"

"November 17."

"That's so soon!" Ted exclaimed.

"I suppose so," Andromeda sighed.

The rest of their lunch continued in a similar fashion. Andromeda, or as she as thinking of herself, Annie, grew to enjoy the turkey sandwich, and her time with Ted, who was delighted that Andromeda had agreed to come with him, even if she had to change her appearance.

"I had a lot of fun with you, Annie," Ted said as they walked out of Catalina's.

"Thank you, I had a good time too," Andromeda replied truthfully.

"We should do this again sometime," Ted trailed off, "Maybe next Hogsmeade trip?"

"Perhaps."

Ted grinned widely at Andromeda, "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a birthday gift to pick out," Ted smirked, then he grabbed her hand and kissed it, and walked away. Andromeda ducked back into the alley and removed all the alterations to her appearance, then strode out into the street.

"Andromeda!" Grace yelled out, walking over to her with Annabelle, "Where have you been? Haven't seen you this whole trip!"

"I've been around Grace," Andromeda replied haughtily, getting back into herself more, and losing the Annie facade she had put up, "Would stop inside the Three Broomsticks and get something to drink?"

"Perfect! I'm so thirsty," Grace said and the three walked to the Three Broomsticks and sat down at a table.

"Hello ladies," Evan said coming to sit down along with Marcus Wilkes.

"Hello," Annabelle blushed.

"Hello Evan, Marcus," Andromeda replied.

"May we join you?" Marcus asked.

"Of course," Grace told them.

"Fabulous, drinks on us, what would you ladies like?" Evan asked.

"Butterbeer please," Grace said.

"Same," Annabelle replied quietly, still embarrassed by Marcus being there.

"Drom?" Evan asked, using his old nickname for her.

Andromeda laughed lightly at his use of her nickname.

"A gillywater, thank you," she told him.

"You know what I want Rosier," Marcus said.

"Yes of course Wilkes, but that does not mean I'm going to pay for it."

Marcus grumbled handing over four Sickles.

"That pays for Annabelle's too," he said.

Evan smiled and left to get their drinks.

"Thank you Marcus," Annabelle mumbled, a blush still on her cheeks.

"Your welcome Annabelle," Marcus began, "We should probably get to know each other a bit better, perhaps you would like to study with me tomorrow?"

Annabelle blushed deeply and nodded.

"Fabulous," Marcus drawled.

"Here you go ladies, two butterbeers, one gillywater" Evan said coming back with their drinks and setting them down on the table, "And two firewhiskies for the men."

Evan took a long swig of his firewhiskey.

"I love the burn of firewhiskey on a Saturday afternoon," Evan commented.

"Thank you for the drinks Evan," Andromeda said.

"Yes, thank you," Grace added.

"No problem ladies," Evan replied.

"So, Evan, how is cousin Adelaide? I have not seen her since her wedding a few years back," Andromeda asked casually.

"Adelaide is well. Her and her husband have been living in the Rowle Estate in the countryside."

"That is fabulous to hear, send her my regards,"

"Of course cousin."

"And how is Aunt Bridget?"

"Pestering me about a betrothment," Evan laughed.

"It's not too bad mate," Marcus chuckled looking at Annabelle, who continued to blush.

"Never said it's bad, I just have no desire to tie myself down," Evan grinned.

"I'm sure Aunt Bridget will absolutely adore that," Andromeda joked.

"She already has a list of suitable candidates," he said winking at Grace who blushed furiously.

Marcus began to chuckle, "Now all we need is Rabastan to walk in and we'll have all the girls red as tomatoes!"

"Drom won't blush if Vo-, You-Know-Who himself called her gorgeous," Evan said and the two men hooted with laughter.

"Alright, that is enough laughing at my expense," Andromeda snapped and the two boys, after a few moments to collect themselves, stopped laughing.

"Thank you," Andromeda sighed.

"We should get going Marcus. Merlin knows I still need to pick out _someone's _birthday present," Evan hinted winking at Andromeda and leaving the Three Broomsticks, Marcus on his tail.

Annabelle looked out the door almost wistfully, but instead of Marcus coming back into to sweep her off her feet, Lucius came in with Narcissa hanging on his arm. Andromeda noticed she looked more content then she had in a long time.

"Oh, Meda!" Narcissa squealed briefly letting go of Lucius and running over to her, "I've just found you the perfect present! I cannot _wait_ to give it to you!"

"Thank you Cissy," Andromeda replied, "But please do not spoil it for me. And don't leave Lucius waiting, you must not be rude."

"Oh, yes, of course," Narcissa said, slightly flustered, walking back to Lucius who began to order drinks.

"We're going to head back to Hogwarts to study, would you like to join?" Grace asked as her and Annabelle began to stand up.

"Yes, I would, thank you," Andromeda told her standing up and following them on the path all the way back to Hogwarts for another long study session in the library.

Through it all though, Andromeda couldn't get the thought of a certain Hufflepuff out of her head.

**Sorry about the long author's note at the top, I had a lot to say :)**

**REVIEW. Please. If you're reading, review. Thanks! As above mentioned, any IDEAS you have will be welcomed!**

**Thanks for reading, next update will come as soon as I get a chance to write it (it will probably be a few weeks or so, so don't expect a super fast update ...)**

**-dancergirl7**


	10. Eighteen

***Looks extremely guilty* Hi everyone. I understand it's been almost a month and a half since I've updated this, and I'm soo sorry about it! I literally wrote most of this chapter today, so if there are any mistakes, feel free to point them out, I have not really had time to proofread it as much as I'd like to. **

**Anyway, this chapter is, again, a bit of a filler. However, I've written a bit of the next chapter already, and I can tell you it's anything BUT a filler, action from the beginning :)**

**Chapter Dedication: ****yellow 14****, ****Lady Eleanor Boleyn****, ****PrimiGrl****, ****Leanora****, ****BellaPur****, and ****Flutterbudget****. I can honestly tell you that you guys are the reason I update this story. **

_**Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns the Harry Potter franchise. I just enjoy playing around with her characters a bit.**_

"Andromeda wake up!" Grace yelled waking Andromeda up.

"Sh, could you be quieter Grace?" Andromeda groaned into her pillow.

"No!" Grace cried, "It's your birthday!"

Andromeda opened her eyes and looked at the calendar Annabelle had put up. The 17th of November was glowing a blue-ish color.

"Exactly, could you be quieter?" Andromeda retorted rolling back over.

"Listen to the birthday lady or whatever and shut up Warrington," Flora grumbled loudly.

"Fine! I'll go get someone who _will_ help me," Grace cried leaving the room with a slam. A few seconds later Andromeda felt someone come up besides her.

"Happy birthday Meda," Narcissa yelled and Andromeda's eyes popped open.

"Cissy, what are you doing in here?" Andromeda groaned, finally awake.

"Wishing you a happy birthday of course!" Narcissa squealed, "I have the perfect present for you! I know it's your 18th so we're not supposed to do as many presents anymore, but because you're still at Hogwarts I know most people got you a small something."

"Thank you Narcissa, now, go get dressed," Andromeda told her younger sister who was practically bouncing where she stood.

"Yes Meda," Narcissa replied bounding out of the room.

"Well, we're up now Warrington, you happy?" Flora moaned.

"Yes Flora, for your information, I am," Grace smiled.

"Well, we better get a move on, classes start in one half hour," Annabelle informed them, climbing out of bed.

"Hurry up! We have to get to breakfast!" Grace cried.

"We're coming," Andromeda sighed putting on her robes for the day and trudging downstairs with Grace and Annabelle.

"Happy Birthday dear cousin," Evan said once she got into the Great Hall. He pressed a small gift into her hand.

"Thank you Evan," she replied, going to look at it.

"Not here," Evan told her and she nodded.

"Hello Andromeda, happy birthday," Lucius said.

"Yeah, happy birthday," Marcus added, standing beside Lucius.

"Thank you Lucius, and Marcus."

"We got you a tiny something, open it with Evan's," Lucius also pressed something tiny in her hand.

"Thank you boys," she told them both.

"Meda come sit beside me!" Narcissa yelled.

"I'm coming Cissy," Andromeda replied going to sit with her sister.

"I am going to give you my gift later, when it is just the two of us."

"Thank you Cissy," Andromeda smiled.

Just as she began to eat, the owls began flying overhead, and Andromeda quickly recognized Bellatrix's, Rabastan's, Uncle Alphard's and the family owl.

"Ooooh! I see Rabastan's owl!" Narcissa squealed.

Andromeda sighed as the four owls sat down in front of her. She went to Bellatrix's first, giving it the crust of her toast before it flew off.

"Well?" Narcissa asked.

"Hush Cissy, don't be so impatient."

Andromeda opened the letter first, which turned out not to be as long as she expected.

_Meda, _

_ Hello from the Lovely House of Lestrange. Who came up with that? At least the Noble and Ancient House of Black __sounds__ noble and ancient, lovely sounds like something a Mudblood would come up with. Anyway, being married is not much different then not being married, except that I have to report my doings to Rodolphus instead of Mother and Father. However, I have found that Rodolphus is much more lenient than Mother and Father, as long as I do not act inappropriately during my travels. Perhaps I will be able to come to Hogsmeade during your next weekend visit, I have some news for you (No, I am not giving the 'Lovely House of Lestrange' a heir). If your next Hogsmeade visit is after your Winter Break, then I shall tell you then, since Rodolphus, Rabastan and I will be coming to Black Manor for the annual Yule Soiree (yes, I am not sure if you've heard, Mother and Father have decided to host it this year, after it was so disastrously at the Wilkes Mansion last year). On a different topic, I understand that you are turning eighteen, so I hadn't need to get you a gift, but gifts are always lovely, and I still expect one from you on my birthday (and all of my birthdays to come). _

_With love,_

_Bella_

"What did she say?" Narcissa asked.

"She said that she is doing well as a married woman," Andromeda summarized. Her eyes wandered to the gift in the gold wrapping, and she tucked it away to open later. It is always impolite to open gifts at the table, unless you are specifically told to do so. Andromeda turned to the next owl in line, which happened to be Rabastan's. She sent this one off without any toast, and opening the letter, which was much shorter than Bellatrix's.

_Dearest Andromeda, _

_ I hope you are having a splendid time at Hogwarts. I am terribly sorry I have not been able to write more often, you will find next June that a lot of offers come your way when you leave school. However, I wanted to wish you a happy birthday, and tell you that I will see you in December when you come home from school. _

_Sincerely, _

_Rabastan_

Andromeda looked at the package that Rabastan had sent, definitely smaller than the one Bellatrix had sent, and tucked it with Bellatrix's.

"Meda, why don't you open the other two letters in the afternoon? I am almost positive class is going to start soon," Narcissa told her sister.

Andromeda nodded and took the packages from the remaining owls, then sending them away. She put the packages away, then got up, and walked to Charms with Annabelle and Grace.

Slowly the day passed, and soon it was the hour break Andromeda had between Defense Against the Dark Arts and Herbology. She pulled the packages out of her robes, and opened the next letter, clearly from Uncle Alphard.

_Andromeda, _

_ It seems that life in my little cottage without you or Sirius stopping in has become extremely lonely. Therefore, I have gotten a Kneazle/Cat mix named Duff. Taking your advice, I decided that getting a Kneazle was too much of a hassle, and decided to settle by getting one mixed with a Muggle cat. However, if anyone besides Sirius asks, he is a tame Kneazle. Would you please pass the news to your cousin Sirius? I'm sure he will enjoy meeting Duff over the holidays, since the little kitten is just as rambunctious as Sirius. Also to pass to Sirius, your Aunt Walburga is no longer debating whether to blast him off the family tree, since she has decided he will go spread the family's secrets. She has decided to take away most of his few privileges though. His visits to me though are still safe, for now. On a different subject, I hope you will enjoy the little present I have sent you for your eighteenth birthday. I will see you when you come in for Winter Break. _

_Sincerely,_

_Uncle Alphard_

Andromeda looked at the nice package her Uncle had sent, but decided to wait until after she opened the rest of the letters to open the gifts. Finally she turned to the last letter and opened it.

_Andromeda Elladora, _

_ Happy Eighteenth Birthday. We hope you are still in the top of your class at school, and that you are behaving yourself. Your engagement with Rabastan still holds, and will be announced officially at the annual Yule Soiree, which we are holding in our manor this year, so you and Narcissa shall be on your absolute best behavior. The day after you return home, you shall go shopping at Madame Blishwick's with Narcissa for appropriate robes. Please continue behaving appropriately, and be sure to keep an eye on your sister. _

_Mother and Father._

Her parents had sent a tiny package, probably something that would benefit them too, knowing her Mother and Father. Andromeda also knew that her Mother had written the letter, and just shown it to her Father, for him to approve. Reaching back into her pocket, she pulled out the six tiny packages, since she had forgotten about Evan's, and Lucius and Marcus'. She grabbed the one with the light green wrapping paper first that she knew came from Bellatrix. When the wrapping paper was off, she found it had was an old picture of her, Bellatrix and Narcissa, from their trip to the Spanish shore with the Rosiers. There was a little inscription on the frame that said _Forever_. Bellatrix had also included a little note.

_So you don't go insane when you get married. _

_-Bella_

Andromeda opened the frame and put the note in the back, then displayed the picture on the tiny table beside her bed.

Next, she opened the one from Evan, along with the one from Lucius and Marcus. Evan's held a coupon to Madam Blishwick's, for which Andromeda was extremely grateful. Lucius and Marcus' had another coupon to Madam Blishwick's. She put them both away in her trunk where she could keep them until she went home and could use them.

After that, she opened the tiny gift from Rabastan. It was the engagement ring, with a little note.

_Andromeda,_

_I understand this is not the ideal present, but I did not want you to disprove of the ring when I give it to you officially. Please send it back with the owl, I have given it strict instructions not to leave Hogwarts until you give him a package. By the way, the owl is named Aquilon. _

_Yours truly,_

_Rabastan_

The ring was obviously goblin-made, and henceforth was extremely beautiful. Andromeda couldn't think how anyone would _not_ like this ring. As not to keep the owl waiting, she called it back, and wrote a quick note to Rabastan.

_Rabastan, _

_The ring you have sent is beautiful. I am eagerly waiting to see you at the Yule Soiree._

_Sincerely,_

_Andromeda _

She sealed it and sent it with Aquilon, then went to open Uncle Alphard's gift when she realized it was time for class. Andromeda put all the unopened gifts in her trunk to open later and headed to Herbology.

After all her classes, Andromeda began walking back to her dormitory when Sirius yelled for her.

"What is it?" she asked Sirius, who was surprisingly without his friends.

"Happy Birthday," he said.

"Thanks Sirius."

"I'm sorry I couldn't get you a gift, I'm not allowed to Hogsmeade yet, and Mother and Father won't send me something, but I helped Uncle Alphard pick your gift, he finally owled me!"

"That's good to hear Sirius. Uncle Alphard told me to tell you that he got a Kneazle/Cat mix named Duff, that Aunt Walburga is no longer debating whether to blast you off the tree, and that your visits to him are still safe."

"Yes!" Sirius cried happily, "Thank you Andie!"

"You are welcome Sirius."

"Alright, I'm going with James to look for the Giant Squid again, bye!" Sirius said giving Andromeda a quick hug before running off.

Andromeda walked off to her dormitory and found Flora sitting in there.

"Hello Flora," she said.

"Hello," Flora grumbled.

"Is everything alright Flora?"

"My idiotic sister has decided to fool with Malcolm Yaxley."

"Is there something wrong with that?"

"Of course there is Andromeda," Flora sneered, "Now she will be permitted to hang around with the older Slytherins, and she is only a fourth-year. I was planning on never having to be with my sister at school."

"I'm very sorry about that Flora, if you would excuse me," Andromeda said slipping out of the room, with Flora's bad mood trapped in it, and going down a level to the sixth-year girl's dormitory to see if Narcissa was there.

"Meda!" Narcissa squealed excitedly. She was the only one in her room.

"Where is everyone else from your dormitory?" Andromeda asked.

"They are getting extra Potions help from Professor Slughorn. However, I am not in need of his help, so I am in here. Would you like to open your gift?"

"Of course Cissy," Andromeda replied sitting down on Narcissa's bed as she went through her trunk.

"Here you go," Narcissa said, handing Andromeda a gift wrapped in silver paper. Andromeda gingerly opened it, to find a card on top.

_Andromeda, _

_ Happy Birthday! I hope you enjoy my gift, I spent a lot of time trying to find the perfect gift, and I think this is satisfactory._

_With much love,_

_Narcissa_

"The card is splendid Cissy," Andromeda told her sister.

"Open the actual gift!" Narcissa squealed and Andromeda removed the card to find a very pretty tea set.

"Thank you Cissy, it's wonderful," Andromeda told her sister.

"This way you have a fancy tea set to use when you marry Rabastan."

Andromeda couldn't help but think that both her sisters were afraid of losing her when she got married, and were giving her things to remind her of them.

"Well thank you Cissy, I'm going to but it away in my trunk right now."

"Do not let it break Meda!" Narcissa yelled after her as Andromeda went up to her dormitory and put the tea set away safely. She also noticed that Flora had left the room, so she stayed and opened Uncle Alphard's gift. When she tore open the paper, there was a book staring back at her. _Enchanted Encounters_ by FiFi LaFolle. She quickly skimmed the back cover, decided it did not look horrendous, and put it in her trunk to read at a later date. Finally, Andromeda opened the gift from her parents. It contained a tiny picture of the family, for her seventeenth birthday locket. She took the locket off her neck, and slipped the picture in before putting it back. Opening the locket, she smiled at the faces of the five Blacks staring back at her. Andromeda closed the locket and cleaned up all the wrapping paper, and was about to head to dinner before a tiny little owl flew in her window and landing on her bed with a tiny clunk.

Andromeda looked at it, a bit confused by who's owl it was. She decided the only way to find out was to open the card that the owl had attached to it's leg.

_Dearest Dromeda, _

_ Happy birthday to a girl who is witty, intelligent, and completely beautiful. I hope you use your gift well, and that you have a great day. If you're confused by what it is, meet me at the Astronomy Tower tonight at 11. I've already checked, there are no classes, and the Gryffindors are patrolling tonight, so I happen to know they won't be checking the Astronomy Tower. If you come, I have another little surprise for you. Happy birthday again. _

_Love, _

_Ted Tonks_

Andromeda was shocked to say the least to see such a nice card from Ted Tonks of all people. She was also surprised to have gotten a gift from him, since she knows they never really became that close, despite going out to lunch together. Inside the envelope was a tiny coupon to a place she had never heard of, with a currency she had never used before. Ted Tonks was right, she was completely and utterly confused, and was going to the Astronomy Tower at 11 to find out what this little slip of paper was.

**There you go :) Chapter 10! (Wow, chapter 10 already?)**

**Like I said, a bit of a filler, but, for whoever it was who loved the letters, there are a TON of letters in this chapter!**

**If anyone has any ideas, or things they'd like to see, PM me, or put it in a review. The story is definitely picking up steam soon, no more Andromeda skirting around Ted business. **

**PLEASE REVIEW! I love hearing from you guys so much!**

**Until next time (which will hopefully be sooner rather than later), **

**-dancergirl7**


	11. Under the Stars and Down by the Sea

**I know, you're probably in shock I'm updating so soon, but I found a trick that helps me get these done a little quicker, so I'm using that for now :)**

**Anyway, it's time for Chapter 11!**

**Woww ... we're at 60 reviews, that's pretty awesome!**

**Chapter Dedication: ****Leanora****, ****BellaPur****, ****Sapphire-Rosethorne****, and ****yellow 14****. **

**OK guys, only 4 reviews? Really? To those of you who did review, THANK YOU! THIS CHAPTER IS **_**ALL**_** FOR YOU!**

_**Disclaimer: All recognizable characters belong to J.K. Rowling**_

**(NOTE: Italics represents the letters, AND a flashback scene). **

At 11 o'clock that night, Andromeda walked carefully up to the Astronomy Tower, her first time going out this late when not for a class, and she was terrified of getting caught. Finally she reached the top and found Ted Tonks sitting there waiting for her.

"Hello Dromeda," he said, like it was after Herbology class, and not 11 o'clock at night on the top of the Astronomy Tower.

"Why did you call me up here Ted?" she asked and Ted grinned.

"Well first, you just used my first name, not my last, not my full name, and not Mudblood, so I'm happy about that. And second, I know it's your birthday, and the House of Black or whatever you call yourselves doesn't seem to give you any treats, so I decided you deserve a little cake for your birthday," Ted told her showing Andromeda the cake he had the house elves make for her. It was red velvet flavored, not his personal favorite, he liked chocolate best, but it was the most elegant in his opinion, and Andromeda was definitely elegant.

"Why so many candles?" Andromeda asked.

"18 candles for 18 years, and then 1 for good luck."

"Wait," Andromeda said, she felt herself beginning to fall into his Mudblood trap, "I only came up here so you could tell me what your gift was."

Ted grinned again, "It's a coupon to a fancy Muggle restaurant in London, _Clos Maggiore_, I've only been there once, for my grandmother's 70th birthday years ago, and it still sticks out as some of the best food I've ever had."

"Even better than house-elves?" Andromeda asked disbelievingly.

"Yup, although the Hogwarts elves do come close, they made this delicious cake."

Andromeda leaned closer to the cake which had _Happy Birthday Andromeda!_ written across it in white frosting, and the frosting covering the cake was black.

"It looks delicious," she sighed.

"Well let's light the candles then, and you can make a wish, and then we'll eat it."

Andromeda nodded as Ted took his wand out and lit all the candles.

"Make a wish," Ted told her. Andromeda shut her eyes tightly and wished for things to eventually work out so in the end, she was happy. Then she blew the candles out.

"Happy birthday to you," Ted sang a whole little song.

"Thanks," Andromeda told him.

"Let me cut you a piece," Ted said taking out the cutting knife, plates and silverware the house elves had given him.

"Thanks," Andromeda told him again taking a tentative bite of the cake, "Mmm this is delicious!"

"I'm glad you like it," Ted chuckled taking a bite of his own cake.

"It's probably so fattening though, I really shouldn't, Mother and Father will notice, and-" Ted cut Andromeda's ramblings off by putting a tiny piece of cake into her mouth, with his fork.

"Just enjoy," Ted told her and Andromeda continued to eat her cake under the stars with Ted Tonks.

"It's beautiful outside," Andromeda commented.

"Nothing compared to you," Ted replied. Andromeda felt her cheeks turn hot as she began to blush slightly.

"Can I ask you something?" Ted asked and Andromeda nodded, her cake long finished, "Can I- Can I kiss you?"

Andromeda didn't really know how to reply. She hadn't realized it, but she didn't feel the urge to call him Mudblood anymore, or even feel disgusted by the fact she had eaten from the same fork as him. In fact, she felt a bit flattered by him, and unknowingly to her, had begun to like him more than she should. Her cheeks flared red again.

"That was really-I mean-I shouldn't of-" Ted stammered over his words and Andromeda came to a conclusion as Ted blushed red too.

"Yes," she told him. She had begun to see Ted as _human_ not just a Mudblood, almost more human than Rabastan, or the other pureblooded men she knew who were just so distant in their manner and personality.

"Yes what?" Ted said and Andromeda couldn't help but chuckle a little bit.

"Yes, you can kiss me," Andromeda told him and Ted grinned as his cheeks turned redder than a tomato. He scooted closer to her and leaned in hesitantly, before Andromeda's body took over and smashed her lips on his. Unlike the disastrous first time they had kissed, this time his lips felt warm, and fit on her's perfectly. She began to open her mouth and their tongues began to battle with each other. Slowly she pulled away, needing to breath.

"Merlin Dromeda," Ted sighed. Andromeda looked at Ted sitting there, his face bright red, but with a humungous grin plastered on his face, and realized that she had fallen for him, hard.

"I-I should go," Andromeda said, a smile on her face too.

"Can we-I mean-, you're not going to call me Mudblood anymore, are you?" Ted asked.

"No," Andromeda shook her head, "But, these private meetings, they're nice, can we do this again?"

"Of course Dromeda, I'll send Flip," Ted told her and she grinned.

"Great, well, I'm going to, bye," she scurried off back to the Slytherin dorms and snuck in so no one would hear. She rolled over in her bed, and fell asleep to an odd dream of her married to Ted Tonks.

Ted began to stroll happily into the Great Hall the next morning when he felt an unknown force hit him and yank him into the tiny alcove next to the Great Hall. Ted whipped around to discover the identity of his attacker, who looked at him, her face in a hardened mask.

"Good morning to you too Dromeda," Ted chuckled.

Andromeda began to smile, then her mask slid back into place.

"No one can hear about last night," she hissed.

"Okay, can I ask why?"

"You remember what happened when Sirius got Sorted into Gryffindor right?"

Ted nodded.

"It would be at least ten times worse than that if _any_ of my family hears."

"I got it Dromeda, my lips are sealed."

Andromeda smiled gratefully, "Thanks Ted. I really did have a good time last night."

"Perhaps we can do it again sometime?"

Andromeda nodded.

"I'll send Flip again, see you later," Ted said, leaning forward and pecking Andromeda on the cheek.

"Don't forget, you have prefect duty Friday," Ted called back before walking away, leaving Andromeda alone with her thoughts.

After breaking out of her daze, Andromeda proceeded into the Great Hall and straight to the Slytherin table.

"Morning Meda," Narcissa called.

"Good morning Cissy," Andromeda replied.

"Quiet," Professor Dumbledore yelled from the front podium and the Great Hall slowly drifted into silence.

"I have become aware of a game that involves attempting to touch the Whomping Willow."

"Who would be crazy enough to do that?" Grace asked.

"The Whomping Willow is extremely dangerous, and students _should not_ mess with it. Beware, it will not spare students. Tuck in, eat up!"

"He's crazy!" Avery shrieked.

Yaxley scowled, "Who decided the crazy old coot is qualified to run Hogwarts? Even Slughorn would have been better."

"He's better than Professor Dork," Evan sneered, "Dork wouldn't know the difference between a Stinging and Tickling Hex!"

"Could you tell the difference Rosier?" Flora retorted.

Yaxley and Adrian Nott got together and said, "Ohhh."

"Hush you imbeciles," Lucius drawled.

"Cissa, pass the pumpkin juice," Avery said.

"It's _Nar_cissa, Avery," Narcissa sighed, passing the juice. Lucius scooted closer to Narcissa, almost protectively.

Andromeda finished her meal, then went to inform the prefects of their duty on Friday.

"Friday?" Lucius asked, "I'm afraid I cannot be there Andromeda."

"Lucius, you do not have a choice."

"Get the idiot Brocklehurst to go with you."

Andromeda suddenly got an idea that filled her with excitement.

"Fine, just do not make a habit of it."

"Of course not," Lucius said, kissing her hand then turning back to Narcissa.

Andromeda quickly stopped by her dormitory to pick up her books before heading to Potions.

After Herbology, Andromeda waited outside for Ted.

"Ted!" she cried pulling him aside.

"Hello Dromeda," he grinned.

"I need you to do prefect duty with me on Friday."

Ted nodded, "I'll see you then."

"Good bye," Andromeda said as she walked away from him.

Ted scurried off in the other direction for his meeting with Cynthia and Dumbledore.

"Hello Ted," Dumbledore greeted Ted, his eyes twinkling.

"Hello Professor."

"Please, come in," Dumbledore told him, letting Ted into the office where Cynthia sat.

"Now, we have a few things to review at this meeting. First, how are you two getting along in the Heads' dorm? We have had some issues in the past."

"We're doing good Professor," Ted told him.

"We get along very well," Cynthia added.

"Excellent! Next, the Whomping Willow game."

"I've seen a few fifth-years playing before. It is extremely dangerous, the Whomping Willow has a Ministry rating of triple X," Cynthia said.

"Correct, so, anyone seen playing loses 20 points, each."

"Yes sir," the Heads replied together.

"Very well, now, lemon drop?" Dumbledore asked holding out the bowl.

"No sir," Ted replied.

"No thank you sir," Cynthia replied.

"Well then, you may go."

"Thank you sir," the two said, leaving Dumbledore's office.

"So, Ted, are you going home for Christmas?" Cynthia asked.

"Yes, I have to get gifts for my family, since I don't think we go back into Hogsmeade."

"Well, maybe we can hang out? I can help you pick a gift for you sister," Cynthia asked, her attempts at flirting were borderline pathetic.

"Actually, I'm going to spend time with the family, you know? I don't get to see them too often," Ted told her.

"Oh, well, alright," Cynthia stammered, fully embarrassed, before walking away, most likely to the library.

Ted on the other hand, went back to his room in the Heads' dormitory, where Flip was waiting for him.

"Hey there Flip," Ted cooed, untying the letter from Flip's leg, "Thanks boy, go back to the Owlery."

Flip hooted and flew away. Ted opened the letter, which as usual, had two papers, one from his parents, and one from his sister Dana. Ted opened the letter from his parents first.

_Dearest Ted, _

_ We were so happy to hear in your last letter that being Head Boy is going well. We know you're sick of hearing this, but we're so proud of you. Mrs. Phillips across the street says hello, and that her niece will be staying with her for Christmas. Perhaps you two want to get together, you're about the same age. Dana got on the varsity volleyball team at school, all that extra training you two did over the summer must've helped. She's still talking about that game you took her to, the broom game. I know you said you weren't going to uni, as it's not necessary for any job in the magic world, but, if your owl flies fast enough, you may be able to get the application in by the due date. We miss you lots and we can't wait to see you over Christmas. _

_With lots of love, _

_Mum and Dad_

_P.S. Those sweets you brought home over the summer were delicious. If the owl's up to it, perhaps you could send a few home? -Dad._

Ted laughed at his mother's continuous tries to get him to uni, and made a mental note to himself to go to Honeydukes and get more sweets for his father. Then he turned to the next letter and opened it up.

_Ted, _

_How's Hogwarts this year? Mum and Dad still brag to __everyone__ they see that you're Head Boy. By the way, the cat lady down the street says congratulations. Volleyball's good this year, I made varsity! It's not as good as the game you took me to though (I can't spell it). The little figurine __still__ moves if I nudge it. School's been good so far, a bit boring, but school always is, isn't it? I miss talking to you, and I can't wait to see you over Christmas. Any girls?_

_Love, _

_Dana_

Ted sighed at the thought of his little sister, who over the years he had become closer to. He put the letter inside the frame that held a Muggle-style picture of him and Dana and laid back on his bed.

Andromeda sat in her room looking at the picture of her, Narcissa and Bellatrix that Bellatrix had given her from her birthday. It was from they trip they had taken to the Spanish coast with the Rosiers, a trip that Andromeda remembered clearly.

"_Meda! Meda come on!" Bella yelled, running down the shoreline, ahead of Meda and extremely ahead of Cissy. _

"_Bella! Meda! Wait up!" Cissy whined, pumping her 7-year old legs as fast as they would take her. Bella stopped with a scowl. Meda ran and caught up to Bella who had sat down in the sand. _

"_Can we build a sand castle?" Meda asked. _

" '_Course Meda," Bella replied, and they began building. A little ways over, their cousins Evan and Adelaide sat, Evan building his own castle, and Adelaide twirling her wand. _

"_I bet we can build a better castle than you Evan!" Bella yelled. _

"_In your dreams!" Evan replied and all three children began working. _

"_Don't start without me!" Cissy panted, taking a break to breath, then running blindly towards her sisters, not noticing she was heading straight for Evan's castle until she ran into it and tumbled to the ground. _

"_Cissy!" Meda yelled running with Bella towards Cissy. _

"_You destroyed my castle!" Evan screamed at Cissy who cowered slightly. _

"_I-I'm sorry," she stammered, wiping off her outfit. _

"_Rebuild it!" Evan commanded. _

"_I-I don't want to!" Cissy pouted. _

_Evan got an extremely mad look on his face, then Cissy's hair turned blue. Meda and Bella couldn't help but laugh, even Adelaide cracked a smile. _

"_What?" Cissy whined. Evan looked shocked at his outburst of magic. _

"_Your hair's blue!" Bella shrieked with laughter. Cissy yanked a piece of hair into her line of vision, and when she saw it, she yelped, then burst into tears. _

"_Sh, it's alright Narcissa, don't cry," Adelaide tried to soothe, constantly glancing over her shoulder in worry of the adults coming back. _

"_What has happened here?" Mother asked, barging onto the private beach with Father, Aunt Bridget and Uncle Cornelius. _

"_Evan turned my hair blue!" Cissy cried. _

"_Don't cry Narcissa, we can change it back," Mother told her, tapping her wand on Cissy's head, changing her hair back to it's natural blonde. Cissy stood up and glared at Evan before going to stand behind Mother. _

"_I can't wait to go to Hogwarts next month and learn how to do that," Bella whispered to Meda, and the two girls began laughing, and soon Cissy joined in, although she didn't know why they were laughing. Unknowingly to the girls, Mother took out her new camera Father had bought her, and snapped a picture. _

Andromeda snapped out of her daze when she heard the dormitory door open with a creak.

"Hello Andromeda," Annabelle said.

"Hello Annabelle."

"Do you want to come with Grace and I to study Charms in the common room?"

Andromeda thought about it for a moment, "No thank you Annabelle, I can never concentrate in there."

Annabelle nodded, grabbed her books, and left Andromeda alone again.

**There you go :) Chapter 11!**

**As stated above, the third set of italics is a flashback, I also tried to differentiate it by calling them Bella, Meda and Cissy instead of Bellatrix, Andromeda and Narcissa. (Oh, and if you didn't realize, Adelaide is Evan's older sister, she's mention in the Hogsmeade chapter).**

**DID ANYONE WATCH GLEE LAST WEEK? DARREN CRISS IS AWESOME! AND I WENT TO A STARKID MEET AND GREET AND MET SOME REALLY AWESOME PEOPLE :D IF YOU WATCHED GLEE, WHAT DID YOU THINK?**

**Anyway, please REVIEW! Thanks guys :) I hope this had enough action for you!**

**-dancergirl7**


	12. Winter is Upon Us

**I feel so bad this has been a month waiting! I've been working on it, haven't had much time though, hopefully next update will be sooner!**

**Chapter Dedication: ****pixiestixz****, ****Lady Eleanor Boleyn****, ****Kyaneko****, ****gigi246****, ****Leanora****, ****gurugirl****, ****blahblah****, ****BellaPur****, ****yellow 14****, and ****Celebriante****. THANKS SO MUCH! That's a record number per chapter :)**

_**Disclaimer: All recognizable characters belong to J.K. Rowling!**_

_**(and a certain passage belongs to Ernest Hemingway, from **__**Islands in the Stream**__**)**_

Soon enough, Friday night came, and the 5 prefects gathered in the Slytherin common room.

"Lucius is not coming tonight," Andromeda informed everyone, then they heard a loud knock on the wall.

"I'm here!" Ted yelled, "But the wall won't let me in."

"Why's the Mudblood here?" Avery sneered.

"I will deal with him. Start patrolling," Andromeda commanded and the prefects trooped out of the wall, ignoring Ted's presence.

"Hello Dromeda," Ted grinned.

"Come along Ted," Andromeda said.

"We're not patrolling tonight," Ted told her.

"What do you mean?"

"We're not going to patrol tonight."

"But, what about-"

"We'll let the Gryffindors snog without interruption tonight," Ted smirked.

Andromeda thought for a moment, "Well alright, I suppose one night won't hurt."

"That's the spirit! Well, we have to stay to the top two floors or the towers so the Slytherins don't catch us, and there's a class at the Astronomy Tower tonight, so I was thinking of going to the Bell Tower?"

Andromeda shook her head, "That is the one place at school that reminds me of home."

"I guess it is a bit dark and creepy up there," Ted laughed, and Andromeda's lips twitched.

"Shall we go to the attic room in the North Tower? Bella told me about it."

"Lead the way," Ted said and the two walked to the North Tower, and found the stairs which ended in a trapdoor.

"Alohomora," Ted muttered and it clicked open.

Andromeda scurried up the steps behind him and followed him into the room at the top.

"This is a nice, little place," Andromeda said, trying to be optimistic for once. The room was dusty, and had only a few chairs, but was fully hidden from prying eyes.

"It's perfect for our uses," Ted told her.

"Tergero," Andromeda muttered, and some of the dirt went away, "Better."

Ted and Andromeda stood facing each other.

"So ..," Ted said.

"So," Andromeda echoed.

"So," Ted repeated.

"You sound like an idiot," Andromeda said and Ted laughed.

"See, you have a sense of humor."

Andromeda gave him an unamused face.

"Ok, well, did you like the book I gave you?"

"The Muggle one?"

Ted nodded.

"Yes, it was quite lovely."

"I must admit I haven't read it."

"But-"

"My Mum read it and told me it was good."

"I see," Andromeda replied.

"Do you want to sit down?"

"No," Andromeda shook her head, "It's filthy."

"But you just cleaned it."

"That makes it look more presentable. It does not make it suitable to sit."

"That's a bit harsh."

"That is just the way things are."

"You could sit you know, your robes are black, no one would notice."

"You wouldn't understand, it must be a pureblood thing."

"No, it's a snobbish aristocrat thing," Ted retorted.

"So you are under the impression that I am a snobbish aristocrat?"

"No Dromeda, of course not, it's just the aristocratic practices."

"They are not aristocratic, my entire family practices them."

"Well you are aristocrats."

"I think I should leave now," Andromeda said hurriedly.

"Dromeda, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend-"

"It is not an issue Ted. I fear it is getting late."

"I'll walk you back to the wall," Ted offered.

"Thank you for the offer, however, I will walk myself. Thank you for spending the night with me," Andromeda said. She turned on her heel and scurried down the steps and back to the Slytherin dorm.

"Hello, how was patrol?" Grace asked.

"Fine," Andromeda grumbled putting her night-clothes on.

"Good night," Andromeda told the room shutting her curtains around her. She opened the book Ted had given her, Islands in the Stream by Ernest Hemingway, and flipped to her favorite passage, which was bookmarked by folding the page over, something she would only do in a Muggle book.

_Being against evil doesn't make you good. Tonight I was against it and then I was evil myself. I could feel it coming just like a tide ... I just want to destroy them. But when you start taking pleasure in it you are awfully close to the thing you're fighting. (40-41)._

She loved this passage for the simple reason that it made her think, and thinking made her forget about the bad. Forget that she was probably going to be marrying Rabastan Lestrange. Forget that she was leaving her safe haven, Hogwarts, at the end of the year. Forget that Bellatrix had been acting oddly, as had Lucius, Evan and Marcus. And most of all, forget that man with the red-tinted eyes who Bellatrix and Rodolphus had brought to dinner one summer night as a 'special guest'.

Hearing one of her roommates stir, Andromeda put the book away and quickly fell asleep.

"I apologize for missing patrol last night. I was informed you got put with the Hufflepuff Mudblood," Lucius told her the next morning.

"Hm," Andromeda replied indifferently.

"Good morning Meda!" Narcissa trilled sitting down next to her sister.

"Hello Cissy."

"Good morning Cissa," Avery said scooting close to her.

"Keep your hands off of me William!" Narcissa sneered and Avery moved away as everyone laughed.

Andromeda finished eating while listening to the typical Slytherin banter, then walked out of the Great Hall when she noticed Sirius following her into the little alcove beside the Great Hall.

"Hello Sirius," Andromeda smiled lightly.

"Hey Dromeda," Sirius replied. Andromeda could hear that he abandoned the pureblood way of speaking.

"How are you enjoying school?"

"It's great! Gryffindor is the best!"

"Do not let Aunt Walburga hear you say that."

"'Course not. But, I wanted to know, do you think I could get away with not going home for the holidays?"

"No, I don't believe you can Sirius."

Sirius grimaced, "Mother will _Avada Kedavra_ me!"

"Don't be ridiculous Sirius, even Aunt Walburga wouldn't risk a chance of going to Azkaban."

"She'll lock me in my room to keep me away from Reg!" Sirius amended.

Andromeda sighed, "Most likely. However, I"ll ask to take you out one day to Diagon Alley, and I'm sure she will allow you to visit dear Uncle Alphard."

"Can I see James when we go to Diagon Alley?"

"We will see Sirius. Now, do you not have a class right now?"

"Yeah, I'll go, bye!" Sirius said running down the hall.

"He's a cute little kid," Andromeda heard a voice say behind her. She jumped and turned around.

"Ted!" she shrieked, "Don't every do that again!"

"Sorry about that. Anyway, remember that coupon I gave you for your birthday?"

"Of course."

"How about you and I use it over break?"

Andromeda thought for a moment, "Wait, how did you know I was out here?"

"I saw you leave the Great Hall alone, then Sirius followed, so I left and waited. No, I didn't hear your conversation."

"Andromeda?" the two heard Annabelle's voice call, "It's time for Potions, are you out here?"

"I'll owl you," Andromeda said quickly, jumping away from Ted.

"Hello Annabelle."

"Oh! There you are! Let's go."

"Of course, it would not do us good to be late."

The two girls walked to Potions, and Andromeda spent the rest of the day going class-to-class.

The last few weeks before break passed quickly in a flurry of homework and mid-year exams, finally though, Ted was sitting in a compartment on the Hogwarts train with Robert Hopkins.

"Exploding Snap?" Ted asked.

'You're on!" Rob exclaimed, pulling out his deck, and the two began playing.

"We're almost there, we should change," Ted said and the two boys put their Muggle clothes on. Soon they saw the familiar setting of King's Cross.

"See ya!" Rob yelled.

"Don't forget to owl, or call, so we can pick a day to go check out that new broom!"

Rob laughed, "Will do mate."

The two separated and Ted sought out his sister, Dana.

"Ted!" she yelled barreling into him.

"Hi Dana," he replied, returning the hug.

"Mum and Dad let me come all by myself this year! They said you'd get us home."

Ted grinned at his sister, "I've missed you."

"MIssed you too," Dana gave Ted another hug and his eyes wandered to Andromeda, who stood awkwardly with her family.

"Come along Andromeda, Narcissa, I can feel this dirty air infecting my lungs," Druella Black told her daughters.

"Yes Mother," they replied in harmony, Narcissa grabbing Andromeda's hand so they could Disapparate.

"You too," Walburga Black barked at Sirius who grabbed his mother's arm with a scowl to Apparate back to Grimmauld Place.

The second Andromeda and Narcissa's feet hit the ground Hoppy the house elf was upon them.

"Do the young misses need anything of Hoppy?"

"No," Andromeda said and Narcissa echoed.

"Begin preparing dinner," Druella commanded.

"Yes Mistress, Hoppy lives to serve the House of Black," Hoppy said Apparating away.

"Stupid creatures," the three heard a familiar voice behind them sneer.

"Bella!" Narcissa squealed running to her sister.

"Good afternoon Bellatrix," Druella said.

"Mother," Bellatrix said politely, curtly nodding her head.

"What are you doing here Bellatrix?" Druella asked.

"I simply have stopped by to check on my dear sisters. Rabastan had also told me to send his greetings to Andromeda," Bellatrix replied and Druella's lips formed what could be called a smile.

"Rabastan has inquired after her? Well that is splendid! I must go inform your father," Druella rushed off.

"Did he really Bella?" Andromeda asked.

"Of course Meda, I would never lie to Mother," Bellatrix said with a mischevious look in her eyes.

"You look skinnier," Andromeda noted.

"I could say the same to you sister, however, I'm not surprised since the food at Hogwarts is probably filthy as ever."

Narcissa nodded fervently.

"Cissy, I hear Lucius Malfoy is interested in you."

Narcissa blushed and the two older girls laughed.

"And I also heard that Avery is intent on winning you over."

Andromeda chuckled, "His attempts are pitiful."

"I wish I could see," Bellatrix laughed, "I will see you for the Yule Soiree, perhaps I will get to make use of my old bedroom."

"Bella!" Narcissa cried, "Those are terrible thoughts!"

"Aren't you going to say hello to Father?" Andromeda asked.

"I already said hello Meda, you need not worry, good bye for now," she said Disapparating on the spot.

"Girls!" Druella yelled.

"Yes Mother?" the two replied at once walking over to Druella.

"We shall go shopping for gowns for the Yule Soiree this week, understood? We are hosting it and I will not have you two look like Mudblooded scum."

"Of course Mother," Andromeda replied and Narcissa nodded.

"Go, that is all I have to tell you." Druella said and the two scurried back to their haven, the nursery.

"I'm going to have a house elf disinfect my clothing," Narcissa sighed going into her bedroom.

Andromeda sat at the nursery and thought, this would be her last time coming home for the holidays from Hogwarts. Next year at this time she could, be married, to Rabastan Lestrange. Andromeda leaned her head against the wall next to her and shut her eyes. Ted's face swam before her. No, she shook her head, Rabastan was the man for her, he was a respectful pureblood man, and that's all she could ask for, since love was just an illusion Muggles made up to compensate for their lack of magic, right?

**Sorry, it's a tad shorter than usual but I liked this cut off point.**

**Found the Hemingway passage online and loved it, if anyone's read the book ****Island in the Stream**** is it any good? I was considering maybe reading it ...**

**Anyway, REVIEW please! I'll try and get the next chapter out sooner!**

**-dancergirl7**


	13. A Dress and A Letter

**I know, this is a bit short, and it's taken forever to get out, but I'll try and get the next one up quicker, promise!**

**Also, notice, this one is a bit of a filler, next one will have all the action ;)**

**Chapter Dedication: To anyone and everyone who reviewed. Your reviews make me smile (Special shoutout to Sapphy who always leaves wonderful reviews!)!**

_**Disclaimer: Anything recognizable belongs to J.K. Rowling**_

"Wake up Mistress Andromeda, you are to go to the dress shop in thirty minutes with Mistress Druella," Andromeda heard a house elf squeal by her bed the next morning.

"Find my navy blue robes and lay them out beside the matching shoes and a pearl necklace," Andromeda commanded groggily.

"Of course miss," Hoppy replied scurrying off and leaving Andromeda alone to get up and brush her teeth. She found the blue robes waiting and she slipped them on with the necklace and shoes and went through the nursery to knock on Narcissa's door.

"Cissy, we are leaving soon, what will you be wearing?"

"Just in time Meda! Should I wear my violet robes, or my pastel green robes?"

"The pastel green are child-ish Cissy, as Mother told you last time you tried to wear them, wear the violet ones."

"Yes Meda," Cissy replied, shutting the door to her room so she could change. Andromeda walked down the stairs to find her father waiting with his house-elf, Tog.

"Good morning Father."

"Andromeda," he replied curtly, "I am pleased to inform you that your engagement to Rabastan Lestrange will be announced publicly at the Yule Soiree. You will act pleased, and graciously thank every person who offers their congratulations. In addition, you must be seen with Rabastan prior to, and after, it is announced, do you understand?"

"Yes Father."

"Very well, Tog!" he barked and the house-elf made a deep bow, "Find Druella and inform her that Andromeda's dress must be extremely proper. Then, if Narcissa is not ready by then, go tell the house-elf to rush her along."

"Yes Master," Tog said and Disapparated.

"I dismiss you Andromeda," Cygnus Black said and his daughter scurried from the room.

"There you are Meda!" Narcissa sighed running down to her, "Are we going to leave soon?"

"We are waiting on Mother. However, Tog has been sent to fetch her."

"You were speaking to Father?"

"Yes Cissy. He wanted to discuss my engagement."

Narcissa raised her eyebrows.

"It will be announced at the Yule Soiree."

Narcissa squealed.

"Don't squeal Narcissa it is unbefitting of a woman of your stature in society," Druella drawled walking into the room followed by Renny, her house-elf.

"You're dismissed Renny," Druella snapped and the house-elf Disapparated.

"I apologize Mother," Narcissa said.

"Apology accepted. We are going to Apparate into Diagon Alley, Andromeda, you will take your sister."

"Yes Mother," the two said.

"Very well, Apparate to outside the Leaky Cauldron," Druella said, disappearing with a _pop_. Andromeda and Narcissa followed closely behind and landed right next to their mother.

"Come along girls, we must be quick. Your father wants us home for dinner, and we must not be out among Mudbloods for too long, I'm sure that your lungs are already clogged enough from school."

"Yes Mother," the two replied.

"Follow me," she said sharply and they followed their mother quickly into Madame Blishwick's.

"Hello Madame," Druella said quickly.

"Hello Mrs. Black, it is a pleasure to have you here, along with two of your beautiful daughters."

"Thank you," the two girls replied in synchrony.

"Now, we need three sets of robes for the Yule Soiree. I will need a pair that are dark, perhaps a dark violet, or emerald, or navy. The girls will need something a bit lighter, maybe a pastel blue or green for Narcissa, and something a bit deeper for Andromeda to match their skin-tones."

"Of course Mrs. Black, I will retrieve some fabric samples for you right now, please wait one moment."

The three waited in silence as the Madame scurried away then came back, arms full.

"I do not understand why you do not employ a house-elf Madame," Druella said haughtily.

"I do not trust a house-elf with such a fragile art such as choosing the perfect color for every skin-tone and event."

Druella nodded approvingly, "Very well, what did you have in mind?"

"Well ma'am, I was thinking a deep violet for you, as you were dressed in navy last year."

"And what material?"

"Velvet."

"And for the style?"

"It will be a short-sleeve this year, with a matching shawl over the shoulders, and it will accentuate your figure, with a few jewels along the waistline."

Druella nodded, "And for Andromeda?"

"A royal blue, cotton, a scoop neck leaving space for an extravagant necklace, I recommend silver, cinched in at the waistline, and three-quarter sleeves."

"Very well, and for Narcissa?"

"Mint green, similar texture to Andromeda's, the green will make people take a second look at those beautiful blue eyes. It will be long sleeved, to show more maturity, and have slight slights in the side to help her walk since I plan on making it a bit tighter than Andromeda's."

"Girls, say thank you," Druella commanded.

"Thank you Madame," the two said.

"I expect them to be ready for us to try on by tomorrow," Druella said haughtily, sweeping out of the shop with Andromeda and Narcissa right behind her.

"I believe we are done in Diagon Alley, correct?"

"Mother? May we stop at Flourish and Botts?" Andromeda asked cautiously, "I require a book to read for pleasure, you know reading is a great joy of mine."

"You have to keep your head out of those books Andromeda, especially right now with the Yule Soiree coming up," Druella scolded, "However, you may go once the festivities are over."

"Yes Mother," Andromeda sighed.

"You two shall take the Floo Powder home, go to the Leaky Cauldron."

"Yes Mother," Andromeda and Narcissa replied.

"I will see you home in five minutes," Druella said, Disapparating on the spot.

"Come along Cissy," Andromeda said as she walked towards the Leaky Cauldron.

"The Black Manor," they both yelled into the fire, swirling in the green flames and back home.

"Your Father will be home for dinner in thirty minutes. I expect both of you to be primped to perfection, and waiting for him at the dining table."

"Yes Mother," the two replied dutifully.

"You're dismissed. Hoppy will be fully at your service tonight, the elf is not needed in the kitchen."

Narcissa and Andromeda went back upstairs to the nursery.

"Shall we begin to get ready?" Narcissa sighed.

"Yes, we shall," Andromeda replied, going to her room to pick a pair of dress robes. However, when she entered her room she saw a tiny owl sitting on the ledge.

"Flip?" she asked and the owl hooted softly.

"Sh, sh, sh, how ever did you get up here?"

Flip stuck his leg out and Andromeda took the letter. Flip began flying around looking for a place to rest.

"On the ledge," she hissed to the bird before opening the letter.

_Dromeda,_

_ I hope Flip finds a way to evade whatever security you probably have around your house. I told him that he should not land unless he sees you, by yourself. Anyway, I was curious if you wanted to meet for dinner on the 23rd? We'd go to __Clos Maggoire__, since you have a coupon and all. Send Flip with a reply, and if you have any Owl Treats, I'm sure Flip would appreciate it. I don't know how far you live from Bristol, where I am, but if you live across the country, Flip is surely tired. _

_Sincerely, _

_Ted_

_P.S. Send your reply with Flip, and be sure to tell him not to be seen by the neighbors. _

Andromeda looked at the little bird that was now sitting on the owl ledge, looking at her expectantly.

"Ted has informed me that you appreciate owl treats."

Flip hooted softly.

"I am afraid that I don't possess any of those. But, I can give you some water."

Flip gave her an expectant look.

"Very well," she sighed, wondering about her mental sanity since she was talking to a _bird_. Andromeda transfigured one of the quills on her desk into a small bowl, and then pointed her wand at it, "_Aguamenti_," she said and the water spurted out of her wand tip and into the basin. She put the bowl in front of the owl and grabbed a piece of parchment, a quill and an inkpot.

_Ted,_

_ I am afraid I will not be able to meet up with you until after the Yule Soiree, which is the evening of December 24. Perhaps we can meet on the eve of December 27th in Diagon Alley? I have never been into Muggle London before, so I do not wish to meet you there, and will wait for you so we can venture into it together. Please send a response quickly so I can plan accordingly. _

_With regards, _

_Andromeda_

Andromeda tied the letter to the tiny owl and, with a nudge, he flew out of her window. Glancing at the time and noticing she had minimal time to prepare herself for dinner, Andromeda put on a pair of violet dress robes, with a pearl necklace, and pulled her hair back into an elegant bun before going to fetch Narcissa.

"Come along Cissy," Andromeda called and Narcissa exited her bedroom and together the two descended the stairs and went into the dining room waiting for Cygnus Black.

"Good evening girls," he said as he walked into the room and sat down, Druella, Andromeda and Narcissa sitting after him.

"I see you are looking well since returning home from school," Cygnus said, then paused, "Elf! Fetch dinner!"

Cygnus' personal house elf, Tog, led in a crew of house-elves carrying a delicious looking dinner between them.

"Dismissed," Cygnus barked when they set all the food down and the elves scurried out of the room.

The meal was eaten in silence, as meals always are, and when the food was cleared Cygnus spoke again.

"I expect that you two will not embarrass yourselves at the Yule Soiree, if you do, the consequences will be dire, do I make myself clear?"

"Yes Father," the two girls replied.

"Good," he said sweeping from the room.

"Bed girls," Druella said before following her husband out.

"Yes Mother," the two said respectfully before going upstairs to get out of their wretched robes.

"Meda?" Narcissa asked her sister.

"Yes Cissy?"

"Do you think Lucius will ask me to dance at the Yule Soiree?"

Andromeda chuckled lightly, "Why yes Cissy, I think he will."

Narcissa smiled, evidently pleased, and went into her separate bedroom leaving Andromeda alone, to think about just how much she dreaded going to the Yule Soiree.

**There you have it! Hope you enjoyed :)**

**Next chapter IS the Yule Soiree, so talk it up! What do YOU want to happen? LOVE input! Which means ... REVIEWS! Please?**

**-dancer :)**


	14. The Yule Soiree

***hides in a little corner* I am so so so so sorry! Life got in the way, and I've legitimately been working on this steadily for the last two (three?) months! I tried to make it a bit longer, just to make up for the dreadful length of time between this and the last chapter! A lot of people have been looking forward to this one, so hope if lives up to your expectations :)**

**Chapter Dedication: Anyone who reviewed, I'm not going to specify this time, but all of you who review are the most incredible people ever and the main reason I work on this story. Thank you so much, it means so much to me to hear from you guys. **

_**Disclaimer: All recognizable characters belong to J.K. Rowling**_

**Note: I've been trying to upload this for the last week and a half. This is the first day fanfic has not told me _error_ when I clicked on "edit Black Waters".**

The days passed quickly, and each day brought a new preparation for the Yule Soiree. More dress robe fittings, jewelry testing, food sampling and shoe picking. Andromeda didn't take part in most of the preparation, but the stuff she did have to help with was boring, at least, in her opinion. Finally thought it was the night, Christmas Eve. Andromeda heard house-elves below bustling about, and Father yelling at people. Even the girl's personal house-elf, Hoppy, was employed to work with the rest of the elves tonight.

"Meda! Meda, I need help with the clasp on my necklace!" Narcissa yelled from her bedroom.

Andromeda got up slowly from her bed where she had been laying, and went to her sister's room where Narcissa sat, fully-dressed, only having to do her make-up.

"Cissy, why are you already dressed! The Soiree does not begin for two hours."

"We must be ready," Narcissa replied haughtily.

Andromeda sighed and fastened the necklace.

"Thank you Meda. You should begin to prepare yourself for the night."

"Yes Cissy," Andromeda replied with a teasing tone, leaving her sister's room and going into the bathroom. She pointed her wand at the elaborate bathtub and watched it fill with warm, bubbly water before taking her lounge robes off and slipping in. The water enveloped her and Andromeda closed her eyes to relax. Images of Ted and Sirius and even her Muggle book swirled before her eyes before she wrenched them open. Her head needed to be clear of all distractions. One accidental slip, if detrimental enough, could get her disowned.

No longer feeling the relaxing energies of her bath, Andromeda got up and began to dry herself off. Andromeda pointed her wand at her hair which immediately dried, although flat and not styled. Within the next hour the brunette did her hair and make-up, put her dress robes, shoes and jewelry on, and got herself mentally prepared for the overwhelming event that was the Yule Soiree. It was worse for Andromeda this year for two reasons, first, it was at her manor, and second, it was the night of her official engagement announcement to Rabastan Lestrange. She had to look perfect, act perfect, and overall, be perfect.

"Andromeda! Narcissa!" her mother yelled and both girls hurried down, fully ready.

At the bottom of the stairs the sisters met Druella, who was also fully prepared for tonight.

"Andromeda, spin," Druella commanded and with her arms out, Andromeda spun in a slow circle. Druella snapped her wand and Andromeda's corset, which she had purposefully left off, snapped onto her body, tighter than she expected.

"It is not proper for a woman of your stature to go out in a dress like this without a corset," Druella told her daughter sternly and Andromeda nodded, still trying to regain her breath.

"Narcissa," Druella said and Narcissa repeated her sister.

"Good, now, you both are forbidden to go upstairs tonight, you must stay down and socialize. Second, I am sick of your childish nicknames. You are Andromeda and Narcissa Black, and I shall tell Bellatrix the same. Third, Andromeda, you are to dance only with Rabastan tonight, and Narcissa, three different respectable men is your absolute maximum, although I urge you to stick to Lucius Malfoy. Neither of you are to do anything at all that will embarrass this family or else you will be punished. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes Mother," the two girls replied.

"Good, now, prepare to greet your father, along with your aunt, uncles and cousins."

The two nodded and went to their Father's study where they could see figures moving.

Andromeda raised her hand on knocked lightly on the door.

Cygnus Black opened the door and looked at his two youngest daughters.

"Hello Andromeda, Narcissa," Walburga Black said.

"Hello Aunt Walburga," the two chimed.

Andromeda looked at her extended family, Aunt Walburga's long army green dress, Uncle Orion's proper dress robes, with a tie that matched Aunt Walburga's. Then Sirius and Regulus, dressed to look like twins, and Andromeda noticed that Sirius looked oddly stifled and annoyed.

"Boys, greet your cousins," Orion commanded.

"Hello," Regulus said respectfully. Sirius just waved, his face filled with contempt. Orion nodded happily.

"Father," Narcissa began, "Are we suitable?"

Cygnus circled his daughters carefully, "Yes, you are suitable, although Narcissa," he zapped his wand at her shoes and she lowered down two inches, "Do not try to fool me by raising the height of your shoes again."

"Yes Father," Narcissa muttered, her cheeks red with embarrassment.

Then there was a small _Pop! _and Alphard materialized next to them in his best dress robes.

"Hello," he said, nodding his head towards them.

Andromeda smiled widely, "Hello Uncle Alphard."

"My, my, don't you girls look all grown up," he said looking at them, "And Sirius and Regulus, when did you two get that tall?"

"That's enough Alphard," Walburga snapped, "No need to gush incessantly."

"Bellatrix, Rodolophus and Rabastan shall be here any moment," Cygnus said, "Mr. and Mrs. Lestrange will be joining them later on in the evening, with the rest of the guests. We shall wait for them in the hall."

Everyone shuffled out of the now crowded office and into the hall where Bellatrix, Rodolophus and Rabastan stood, having clearly just Apparated in.

"Hello Father, Uncle Alphard, Aunt Walburga, Uncle Orion," Bellatrix said then she turned to her sisters with a smile, "Hello Meda and Cissy."

"Bellatrix, no more of these foolish nicknames, it's Bellatrix, Andromeda and Narcissa," Druella snapped joining them in the hall.

Bellatrix sighed, "Hello Mother."

Druella's lips curled with dissatisfaction as she looked at her eldest daughter.

"Your dress is atrocious," Druella began, "The color is horrendous, the cut is hideous, and those shoes are, well, where did you get that _thing_ made?"

Andromeda took notice to her sister's dress, which was blood-red with a low-cut neck, an odd ruffling pattern that looked made of a flaky material, and shoes that were black, shiny, and finished in skinny and obscenely high heels.

"I will not have any daughter of mine looking like a Mudblood slut," Cygnus sneered.

"Your make-up is far too dark Bellatrix, you look like you're modeling for Mudblood Whores Inc.," Walburga finished.

"And where is your corset? I see where Andromeda gets her nasty habits," Druella said snapping her wand and Bellatrix's center immediately buckled in as Bellatrix lost her breath.

"Rodolphus!" Cygnus snapped and the man walked up, with a manner of ease around him.

"I am terribly sorry Cygnus, I just could _not _persuade her out of it, and you know how I would never like to displease my lovely wife, I did not realize it would be quite so, revealing," Rodolphus lied through his teeth.

Walburga made a flicking motion with her wand and half of Bellatrix's make-up vanished, leaving her face much lighter. Finally, Druella twirled her wand a few times and an undershirt appeared to cover Bellatrix's chest and her heels dropped a few inches.

"There, now you are at least presentable," Druella sighed, flicking her wand one last time to darken the red to a burgundy.

"That is enough Mother," Bellatrix, who's lips had been pursed the whole time, snapped.

"Very well, we must act calm, guests will be arriving soon," Druella instructed and everyone began attempting to act naturally.

"You look splendid Andromeda," she heard a voice in her ear and turned around to see Rabastan Lestrange leering at her.

"Hello Rabastan," Andromeda sighed.

"Would you like to see the ring?" Rabastan asked casually, as if it wasn't the sign that she was losing her freedom.

"No thank you Rabastan," Andromeda told him walking away towards Bellatrix, who was sulking in the corner.

"Mother seemed as if she was ready to _Avada Kedavra _you," Andromeda said.

"Mother isn't in charge of me anymore," Bellatrix replied, her lips pursed.

"You know she is just trying to help," Narcissa said, joining the conversation.

"Mother has made it her personal goal to spite me every chance she gets," Bellatrix told her sisters tersely.

"That is enough chatting girls, I see carriages," Druella snapped, and her demeanor changed to pleasant as the first set of guests walked in.

"Hello, how have you been, may the house-elf take your coat?" Druella asked respectfully making small talk. And that is what they did for the next hour, made small-talk, until Cygnus tapped them all lightly on the shoulder.

"It is time to go upstairs, we will be announcing the hosts in approximately five minutes," Cygnus told the family and they all slipped upstairs quietly and hid away in the nursery.

"Hello ladies and gentleman, and welcome," Cygnus said from upstairs, his voice magnified to echo around the house.

"I would like to present the Black family, starting with my lovely sister Walburga, her husband Orion, and their children Sirius Orion Black and Regulus Arcturus Black."

Everyone clapped respectfully as the family of four walked down the stairs, Walburga in her glory, and Sirius' face showing as much contempt as an eleven year old face could.

"Next, my dear brother Alphard Black," Cygnus said and Alphard descended the stairs by himself.

"Next, my lovely daughter Bellatrix, and her husband Rodolphus Lestrange," Cygnus said and Bellatrix and Rodolphus descended the stairs, hands grasped.

"Our turn," Narcissa said to her sister and they linked arms.

"Next are my other two lovely daughters, Andromeda Elladora and Narcissa Cassiopeia."

Andromeda and Narcissa slowly walked down the stairs, the only thought in Andromeda's mind being 'please don't trip'. She remembered when Ella Burke had tripped a few years ago, Ella still couldn't get married off and she has been out of Hogwarts for years. Luckily though both girls made it down without tripping, and turned to watch their parents enter the ballroom.

Druella as usually guided with an air of grace that only she could obtain, and Cygnus made it a point to glance at all the important people in the room and avoid the rest. Finally they finished and everyone moved to sit down for the main course. Andromeda was seated with Rabastan, and Narcissa, Lucius, Evan, Marcus and Annabelle were also at the table.

"Where is Grace?" Annabelle asked curiously.

"I believe she is seated with Jane," Narcissa answered glancing at a table that contained most of the sixth year Slytherins along with Grace and Flora.

"I'm curious as to why I was seated with a table full of such beautiful ladies," Evan said with a smirk.

"I am terribly sorry Evan, but I do not believe in marriage between first cousins," Andromeda retorted.

"Thank you for the compliment Evan," Narcissa replied and Evan just grinned.

"Dinner, is served," Cygnus said flicking his wand as the food appeared in front of them.

"It looks lovely," Annabelle said beginning to eat her salad.

"It tastes just as good," Marcus said.

"I love the Yule Soiree," Narcissa gushed as she ate and Andromeda laughed lightly.

Then there was a sound of a knife clinking with a glass and all chatter ceased as Cygnus Black stood up.

"Hello, I would like to welcome everyone to this year's Yule Soiree," he started and everyone clapped respectfully, "I would also like to take this moment to announce a very special event, the engagement of my middle daughter, Andromeda, to Rabastan Lestrange," and everyone clapped again as Andromeda blushed and Rabastan just smiled lightly.

"Finally they announce it," Marcus muttered under his breath.

Rabastan leaned under the table and slipped the ring on Andromeda's finger. It felt big, and heavy, and Andromeda knew the instant it was on her finger that she would hate it, but her curiosity got the better of her and she took a peek. It was the ring that Rabastan had sent for her approval on her birthday, but on her finger it looked much different, it looked, _wrong_ somehow. She couldn't explain it, but the ring was no longer an object of beauty to her.

"It's an heirloom," Rabastan whispered and Andromeda did the typical 'smile and nod'.

The rest of the meal was spent catching up on their short break so far, and then the tables vanished, and the music began.

"Would you like to dance Narcissa?" Lucius asked and Narcissa nodded enthusiastically, taking his hand and following him onto the floor.

"Annabelle?" Marcus held his hand out and she took it gratefully.

That left Andromeda standing awkwardly next to Rabastan. She knew a woman _never_ asked a man to dance, it offended the man, and made the woman look like a Mudblood whore.

"I am going to have a word with my brother, excuse me," Rabastan finally said leaving her standing alone, until she saw her Uncle Alphard beginning to walk over.

"I believe I owe you a congratulations niece," Alphard said and Andromeda tried to smile.

"Thank you Uncle."

"I am sure your marriage will be, easy enough," Alphard tried to console her.

"I am sure," she replied, not wanting Mother to overhear her talking bad about her, fiancee.

"As much as I hate to leave you standing alone, I see my dear sister motioning me over to yet _another_ one of her low-grade pureblood single friends, excuse me," Alphard said patting Andromeda on the shoulder and leaving her alone, again.

"Congratulations" Grace asked, and Andromeda looked to see that Grace had snuck up beside her, "Enjoying the Soiree?"

"Thank you Grace, and yes, it's lovely," Andromeda lied.

"Your estate is beautiful, the garden is just splendid," Grace told her.

"Thank you, if you'll excuse me, I must find Sirius, I've been told to keep an eye on him."

Grace nodded and Andromeda walked away, figuring she might as well find Sirius, as not to have lied to Grace. She finally found him by the snacks table, Aunt Walburga or Uncle Orion nowhere in sight.

"Hello Sirius," she said. He waved in response.

"Are you enjoying the ball?" she asked, and he just nodded.

"Sirius, why aren't you talking?" Andromeda finally asked her cousin and he pointed to his throat.

"A Silencing Charm?" Andromeda asked quietly and Sirius nodded.

"Come along, I'll remove it," Andromeda sighed and Sirius grinned following her out of the ballroom. She performed the counter-curse and Sirius gave a huge sigh.

"Thanks Andie!" he said throwing his arms around her.

"You're welcome Sirius," she said, tempted to ruffle his hair.

"Listen, do not tell Aunt Walburga or Uncle Orion I removed the charm, just, try not to speak in front of them at all, is that alright?"

Sirius nodded and ran off. A few minutes later Andromeda followed and returned to her table where she sat by herself.

"Andromeda, why are you sitting here by yourself? People will begin to talk!" Druella scolded coming over to her daughter.

"I cannot find Rabastan, he left to talk to Rodolphus ages ago," Andromeda replied.

"Well Rodolphus is dancing with Bellatrix, so him and Rabastan could not be talking."

"I am afraid I do not know then Mother."

"This will not do, in the mean time, do not just sit here, mingle," Druella said leaving her daughter.

Andromeda stood up and walked over to Jane Mulciber, who was also standing alone.

"Hello Jane," Andromeda said pleasantly.

"Oh, hello Andromeda, congratulations" Jane replied.

"Thank you, how is your evening?"

"I am having an excellent time," Jane said, sounded very well rehearsed, "And you?"

"I am having an absolutely lovely time," Andromeda lied, then she saw Bellatrix get off the dance floor with Rodolphus, "Excuse me, I must go speak with Bellatrix, I hope you continue to enjoy the evening."

Andromeda scurried off as she saw Bellatrix practically running out the door with Rodolphus. Andromeda finally caught up to them, but just barely.

"Bellatrix!" Andromeda called out, "Where are you going?"

Bellatrix turned around and Andromeda noticed a manic look in her eyes, and her right hand was gripping her left arm.

"I'm afraid Roddy and I must be heading off dear Meda," Bellatrix said looking around frantically.

"Bella, you cannot leave, Mother will throw a fit," Andromeda said, and then she saw Rabastan walking up to them, also clutching his left arm.

"We'll go on ahead, talk to your sister, but come in a minute" Rabastan said to Bellatrix, Apparating away. Rodolphus followed his brother.

"Bellatrix, please do not leave, you cannot leave, Mother will, Mother will disown you!"

Bellatrix let out a harsh laugh, "Mother will not disown me for honoring the family name." Bellatrix's hand slipped from her arm and Andromeda saw a flash of black on her sister's arm. The brunette moved to her sister and yanked her hand away forcefully. There she saw a repulsive jet-black skull head and snake slithering on Bellatrix's pale arm.

"Isn't it beautiful?" Bellatrix asked, stroking her arm like it was a child.

"Bellatrix, you cannot join, _him_, the things he does, they are not fit for a woman of your stature, and they are hideous, and repulsive!" Andromeda said through her shock.

"He is cleansing the world for people like us Andromeda!" Bellatrix cried happily, "All the possibilities! No more Mudbloods, or Muggles, no more filth at school, or in Diagon Alley, or anywhere. We will finally take our proper place, on the throne of the world."

Andromeda flinched away from the woman she thought was her sister.

"This-This-This isn't you!" Andromeda yelled, but her words were lost to the wind as Bellatrix Apparated away to some unknown destination. Andromeda stood there, staring out into the garden, trying to decipher what she had just learned about her eldest sister, when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Are you ok Andie?" Sirius asked quietly and Andromeda turned around to look at him.

"I'll meet you in your room, Aunt Druella and Uncle Cygnus won't notice," he said scampering away. Deciding not to risk walking inside, Andromeda Apparated to her room where Sirius was just entering.

Sirius stared back at Andromeda, the hard look in his eyes that she had noticed him wearing more often.

"Remus told me that when he's upset his Mother makes him homemade milk and cookies, and James told me that his Father takes him flying around the backyard, I know you don't like flying, but I could find a way to get milk and cookies?" Sirius said cautiously to his favorite cousin, who almost started laughing at Sirius' simple mind.

"That's alright Sirius," she said, her voice sounding hoarse, "Will you just tell Mother and Father that I was not feeling well, and that I have gone to bed not wanting to infect anyone else?"

Sirius nodded, gave his cousin a hug, then walked out of her room.

Andromeda sat on her bed and looked at the ring again, then took it off her finger and set it down on the dresser. It was much too gaudy to wear regularly. Her thoughts swirled in her mind and she couldn't keep a coherent thought going. Finally she gave up and went to read her now worn-out copy of _Islands in the Stream_. As always, she flipped to her favorite passage and began to read:

_Being against evil doesn't make you good. Tonight I was against it and then I was evil myself. I could feel it coming just like a tide ... I just want to destroy them. But when you start taking pleasure in it you are awfully close to the thing you're fighting. (40-41)._

**And ... there you go, the Yule Soiree chapter!**

**Hope you liked it, any feedback? Send a REVIEW!**

**Thanks for being so patient with this update. I've already started the next chapter, but I can't guarantee anything ... my inspiration comes and goes with the passing days. I promise to try as hard as I can though to get the next one up soon!**

**-dancergirl7**


	15. Secrets, Secrets Are No Fun

**Hello there amazing, fantastic readers! *Looks at all the dropped jaws*, yes I know, this is a bit unexpected since I updated a few days ago, but hey! I finished this chapter, and figured I'd give you a treat! **

**Note: This is a filler chapter. Next chapter = some Ted/Andromeda action.**

**Chapter Dedication: ****Leanora****, ****yellow 14****, ****BellaPur****, and Sapphy! Thanks a ton! (Wow, 90 reviews? Challenge: Let's get that to 100! If I can figure out who the 100th reviewer is ... I'll figure out something for you!)**

_**Disclaimer: All recognizable characters belong to J.K. Rowling**_

Andromeda woke up the next morning still in her Yule Soiree robes, and her book over her chest, open to one of the last pages. She quickly put it away, happy that no one had disturbed her last night, for then they would've seen the Muggle book. Then she noticed a little owl sitting on her windowsill and she opened her window to find the owl holding a letter. Quickly she undid the tie and began to read the letter.

_Dear Dromeda, _

_ Unless I hear otherwise, I'll meet you in the Leaky Cauldron at 7 p.m. on the night of the 27th. Don't forget the gift certificate!_

_Sincerely,_

_Ted_

With a smile now on her face, she took off her Yule Soiree robes, hung them up, and put on a pair of sleep robes, undid her hair, wiped her make-up off, and went downstairs to eat breakfast.

"Good morning Andromeda," Druella said, her tone clipped.

"Hello Mother," Andromeda replied.

"Sirius informed me you were not feeling well last night, and went to bed."

"That is correct Mother."

"Hmph," Druella made her disapproving noise, "Luckily for you, Rabastan seemed to have disappeared too, a short while before you left, so you were not too sorely missed. Still, I expect you to never pull a stunt like that again, are we understood?"

Andromeda nodded and began to eat the breakfast that the house-elf had brought her.

"Good morning," Narcissa said, walking into the kitchen.

"Good morning Narcissa, your dancing last night was a bit risque, your Aunt Walburga mentioned something to me," Druella said.

"I apologize Mother, I watched Bellatrix to learn how to dance properly, when I should have watched you and Father," Narcissa replied, easily covering for herself and getting Bellatrix in infinitely more trouble, which, after last night's events, Andromeda was just fine with.

Druella clucked in the back of her throat, "I will have to talk with that girl."

Narcissa and Andromeda nodded like the proper girls they were. Then the family owl flew in with a huge stack of letters, which would mostly be people gushing over the ball.

"Andromeda, I have a letter for you from your Uncle. He wishes to invite you over to celebrate your engagement tomorrow."

"That would be pleasant," Andromeda replied and Druella nodded.

"Very well, I will write him a reply after breakfast."

"Yes Mother," Andromeda paused, "Mother?"

Druella looked at her expectantly.

"I was wondering if perhaps I could go to Diagon Alley the night after next, to collect another book, and restock on Potions supplies," then she thought she should repay Sirius for his helpfulness the night before, "I was considering also taking Sirius with me, showing him the proper areas of Diagon Alley, perhaps having dinner?"

Druella's face showed indifference.

"I do not have a problem with you going to Diagon Alley, although I would like you to be accompanied. I shall talk to Walburga, but I do not think she will have a problem."

Andromeda smiled, "Thank you Mother."

"Very well, are you done with your breakfast?"

"Yes Mother."

"Elf!" Druella barked and a kitchen elf appeared and took Andromeda and Narcissa's plates away. Although neither had eaten more than half of their food, they knew better than to argue with Druella.

"May I be excused Mother?" Andromeda asked.

"Yes, you may both be excused," Druella replied and both girls left the table and went back upstairs. Andromeda retreated to her room where she saw the little owl still waiting.

"You would like a reply, wouldn't you?" Andromeda sighed and grabbed a piece of parchment and a quill.

_Ted, _

_I will see you at 7 o'clock at the Leaky Cauldron. I might have to take Sirius to meet with one of his friends, so do not be impatient. _

_Sincerely, _

_Andromeda_

She rolled up the letter and gave it to the tiny owl who hooted and flew away.

"Meda? Did something just hoot?" Narcissa asked from her room.

"I think you are hearing things Cissy, unless it is a late-coming owl downstairs."

"You are right, I think it is an owl from downstairs," Narcissa replied and Andromeda breathed a sigh of relief.

The next day Andromeda woke up at eleven o'clock and got ready to go to her Uncle Alphard's home.

"Andromeda!" Druella called from downstairs and Andromeda rushed to throw her robes on before scurrying downstairs.

"Yes Mother?"

"You must leave for your Uncle's now."

"Yes Mother," Andromeda replied, immediately Apparating to her Uncle's cottage. His home was very nice, and held many Black family heirlooms, but due to his not being married or having children, it was a small cottage. But, that suited Alphard perfectly, he didn't like big houses anyway.

"Hello Andromeda," Uncle Alphard said walking outside to her.

"Hello Uncle," Andromeda replied.

"You haven't met Duff yet, now have you?" he asked.

"No Uncle."

"Well come along."

Andromeda followed her Uncle inside and saw a small tabby cat sitting on the couch licking its fur.

"He's good company," Alphard told her.

"He is very nice Uncle," Andromeda commented. She had never really had a taste for cats.

"Sirius will be here soon enough, I believe he is taking the Floo over," Alphard said and a minute later the fire lit green and Sirius stepped out.

"That lady," Sirius began and Alphard held his hand up.

"Wait until I am out of the room please Sirius, that way I can not say I heard you."

"Sorry Uncle," Sirius muttered.

"Sirius, could I speak with you?" Andromeda asked and Sirius nodded following his cousin into the other room.

"That is Duff," Andromeda commented pointing to the cat.

"He's cute," Sirius said beginning to pet Duff, who purred in response, "So, what did you have to tell me?"

"Sirius, you are sworn to absolute secrecy, do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal clear, now what it is?" Sirius asked impatiently.

"I am going to dinner in, Muggle London, with Ted Tonks-"

"The Hufflepuff? Head Boy Muggle-born Ted Tonks?" Sirius asked, his tone fully astonished.

"Hush Sirius! Uncle cannot know," Andromeda hushed her overexcited cousin.

"I'm proud of you Andie," Sirius said.

"Thank you Sirius. However, that is not the point. The point is that I told Mother that I would like to take you with me to Diagon Alley to show you the correct areas, and talk to you a bit. As a thank you for the Yule Soiree. Now listen closely, I can guarantee you that this is the only chance you will have during break to see your little school friends. You may have one of them meet you in Diagon Alley, but you must not be seen by anyone who could report to either of our parents. After we are both done, we will go to Flourish and Botts, I will buy some books, and I will buy you a copy of _Nature's Nobility: A Wizarding Genealogy_. Since I have more recently discovered the intrigue of Muggle books, I will also buy you one book that you will actually enjoy. These plans are top-secret and if one things goes wrong I will have Bellatrix accompany you to Diagon Alley, do you understand me?"

Sirius' grin stretched across his entire face.

"Seriously Andie?"

"Yes Sirius," Andromeda sighed.

"Well, can I, I mean, can you take me to James' when we leave Uncle's house, so I can ask him to meet me in Diagon Alley?"

"Fine," Andromeda told her younger cousin, "Remember, not a word of this, to anyone. You cannot tell Potter where I am going, only that I am buying you time to spend together."

"Thank you Andie!" Sirius said loudly giving his favorite cousin a hug, "This is why you're my favorite cousin."

"Sirius," Andromeda began, "This also means that I expect you to cover for me, if I ever go somewhere with Ted again."

"And you will cover for me, if I go somewhere with James, or Remus, or, nah, not Peter."

Andromeda smiled at the Black at him coming through, "Of course Sirius. Now, let's go have lunch with Uncle."

Sirius smiled and ran into the kitchen.

"What did you tell Sirius to brighten his day so much?" Alphard asked.

"Just some Hogwarts business," Andromeda said vaguely.

"Hm, I see," Alphard replied, not believing his favorite niece one bit.

"I will explain it to you in time Uncle," Andromeda said and Alphard just nodded, passing out lunch to his niece and nephew.

"Uncle? Will you send me packages at Hogwarts?" Sirius asked.

"Sirius!" Andromeda scolded, "You don't ask that of your elders."

Alphard just laughed, "Why do you ask Sirius? None of your other cousins seem to inquire for packages."

"They all receive the occasional package because they are in Slytherin. And Mother sends me none because I am in Gryffindor, while the others get packages sometimes once a week. It just isn't befitting of a Black to look underprivileged," Sirius smirked.

"Hm, I guess you are right," Alphard sighed with a smile at his nephew's ways, "I shall send you a few more packages, _both_ of you."

"Really Uncle?" Andromeda asked excitedly.

"Of course Andromeda. Now, eat up," Alphard said and both kids continued to eat.

The hours passed quickly, with Alphard taking the kids into the garden, and listening to both talk about their lives at Hogwarts. Sirius was filled with tales that made both Alphard and Andromeda laugh.

"Shall I tell your Mother you are coming home?" Alphard asked Sirius.

"That is alright, I'll accompany him home," Andromeda replied.

"Well alright then, I expect you both to come say goodbye before you leave again."

"Yes Uncle," they chimed together.

"Are you going to take the Floo?"

"We are going to Apparate," Andromeda replied, "Mother will _Avada Kedavra_ me if I get ash on my new robes."

"Druella did always appreciate vanity," Alphard nodded, "Very well, I'll see you both soon."

Sirius grabbed Andromeda's arm and they Apparated away, and ended up just outside their Uncle's home.

"Where are we Andie?" Sirius asked.

"Near Uncle's home, I don't know anything about the Potter home, I cannot Apparate there blindly in front of Uncle, he will know that we are not going to Grimmauld Place."

Sirius nodded and gripped Andromeda's arm tighter.

Andromeda repeated the words 'Potter Manor' over and over in her head, before twisting away to Apparate. When she opened her eyes, they were in front of a nice sized Manor, definitely not of a respectable pureblood, but obviously pureblood and old.

"Are you in one piece?" Andromeda asked.

"Yup!" Sirius said happily running to the door of the Potter Manor and knocking loudly.

"Sirius!" Andromeda scolded her cousin but couldn't continue because the door opened and a woman stood there, probably a bit older than Druella.

"Hello. I did not realize we were expecting anyone, I assume you're looking for James?"

"Yes please, Mrs. Potter?"

"Yes dear, and you are-?"

"Sirius," Sirius told her sticking his hand out.

"Ah yes, of course, the famed Sirius Black, James has told us all about you, well, come on in, and this is?"

"My cousin, Andromeda, she Apparated me here."

"Yes, of course, both of you make yourselves at home, I'll fetch James," she said moving from the door so they could get in, and then walking away.

"James!" she yelled, "James Potter! I have a surprise for you!"

"Yeah Mum?" James asked running down then stopping when he saw Sirius.

"Sirius!" he said excitedly.

"Him and his cousin Andromeda have stopped in to visit. Would either of you like tea?"

"No thank you," Andromeda said.

"Very well, if you would like any, just ask," Mrs. Potter said leaving them alone.

"Hi Andromeda," James said, almost shyly.

"Hello James," Andromeda replied politely.

"Guess what? We can go to Diagon Alley on, what day Andie?" Sirius said.

"December 27th, tomorrow, at 7 p.m.," Andromeda answered.

"Your parents are going to let you?" James asked.

"Of course not. Andie and I are going to 'dinner'," Sirius sighed using air quotes.

"Wha-oh! Brilliant, mate! Where can I meet you?"

"I will be meeting with someone in the Leaky Cauldron, you can meet there," Andromeda said.

"Great! Let me ask Mum!" James said, "Mum!"

"Yes dear?" Mrs. Potter said coming back in the room.

"Can I go to Diagon Alley with Sirius tomorrow night, at 7?"

"Sure dear, who is going with you?"

"Well, uh, I was hoping you could?" James asked hesitantly.

"Sirius, how are you going to get there? I happen to know your parents will be opposed."

"I'll be bringing him," Andromeda answered, "I owe Sirius a favor, and I will be meeting someone."

"Very well," Mrs. Potter said, "Your father and I will come with you, shall we give him back to you when we are done?"

"Yes. Sirius and I will also have to go to Flourish and Botts when we are done, so we shall meet there."

"Well then, I think that's set. We will see you tomorrow," Mrs. Potter smiled and James and Sirius smiled back.

"Come along Sirius, I must get you to Grimmauld Place before Aunt Walburga realizes that I did not take you straight home from Uncle's," Andromeda told her cousin who sighed sadly.

"Fine Andie, see you tomorrow James!"

"See ya Sirius!"

Sirius grabbed Andromeda's arm and she Disapparated to the gate outside Grimmauld Place. They walked up to the door and Andromeda knocked loudly.

"Who is knocking at this time of day?" she heard her Uncle Orion mutter before opening the door.

"Hello Andromeda, I see you are accompanying Sirius home?"

"Yes Uncle. We cannot have him sneaking off, can we?"

"No, we most certainly can not," Orion chuckled.

"I must be getting home, Mother will be worried. It was lovely to see you Uncle, good bye Sirius, I will pick you up tomorrow at six fifty-five sharp, do not be late."

"Yes Andromeda," Sirius replied.

Orion shut the door and Andromeda walked down the steps before Disapparating home.

"Mother!" she called when she got home, "I would just like to inform you that I arrived home safely."

"Yes, yes, there is no need to yell," Druella barked at her daughter.

"Yes Mother," Andromeda replied quietly going off to the nursery area where Narcissa sat in front of the Floo.

"Oh! Hello Meda," Narcissa said, clearly startled.

"Hello Cissy. Who are you Floo chatting with?"

"N-no one, just Jane."

"If you believe I am that gullible then you clearly do not know me. Tell Lucius I say hello, and that I will see him when we return to Hogwarts."

Narcissa blushed deeply.

"Hello Andromeda," Lucius said from the Floo, "I will see you when we return."

"I shall leave you two then," Andromeda said retreating into her room.

Andromeda spent the rest of her night, except for going downstairs to eat dinner, in her room reading.

**Yeah, a bit of a filler, the ending is my personal favorite part, Narcissa Floo-chatting with Lucius :) **

**Guess what? The next chapter is ****almost**** done! The whole wrap-up is probably going to take me a bit longer, but it shouldn't take three months again :) (also the next chapter is **_**not**_** a filer)!**

**REVIEW! - It's highly appreciated.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**-dancer**


	16. Off to Muggle London Pt 1

**Hi there! I told you I'd be trying to update more quickly :) I'm on a big Ted/Andromeda spree right now, so I'm trying to write as much as possible so that I can update more quickly! **

**Chapter Dedication: Sapphy, ****yellow 14****, ****BellaPur****, and ****Leanora****! Thanks so much!**

_**Disclaimer: All recognizable characters belong to the wonderful J.K. Rowling**_

The next day passed very quickly until it was soon 6:15 p.m., and Andromeda was getting ready for her 'date'. Going through her closet, Andromeda realized she had no idea what to wear on a date into Muggle London, so she threw on her most casual robes, grabbed the gift certificate, and went downstairs.

"Mother, I am leaving to retrieve Sirius," Andromeda called to her Mother.

Druella Black swept into the foyer where Andromeda stood waiting to leave.

"I expect you home by ten-thirty, do I make myself clear?"

"Yes Mother. May I have money to buy books at Flourish and Botts?"

"You must ask your Father," Druella told her, "He is in his study."

Andromeda went to the door and knocked, waiting for a response.

"You may come in," Cygnus Black's voice boomed and Andromeda opened the door.

"Father," Andromeda inquired, "May I have a few Galleons to buy books at Flourish and Botts?"

Cygnus turned his chair around.

"You are going to Diagon Alley with Sirius correct?"

"Yes Father."

Cygnus reached into one of his desk drawers and pulled out a pouch of Galleons.

"This is fifty Galleons, I believe that shall be enough."

"Yes Father," Andromeda replied, "Father? May I buy Sirius a book? I was thinking perhaps his own copy of _Nature's Nobility: A Wizard's Genealogy_. I know that Aunt Walburga and Uncle Orion own a copy, but the Headmaster probably removed it from Hogwarts, since he is an utter fool."

Cygnus thought for a moment then replied, "That is very wise Andromeda, yes, you may buy Sirius a copy."

"Thank you Father, I shall be leaving now."

Andromeda retreated quickly from the room before Cygnus could change his mind then Apparated to Grimmauld Place, knocking on the door.

"Andromeda," Walburga nodded at her niece when she opened the door.

"Hello Aunt Walburga," Andromeda replied, "I have come to retrieve Sirius."

"Yes, of course, I shall get the boy, Sirius!" Walburga screeched, "Sirius!"

"Coming Mother," Sirius grumbled coming downstairs in what looked like dress robes.

"Yes, that is respectable for the Black heir," Walburga sighed when she looked at her son, then she turned to Andromeda, "At what time will you bring him home?"

"He will be home by ten-thirty Aunt Walburga."

"Very well. Behave for your cousin, or you will not be allowed out of the house, not even to go to Alphard's, do you understand?"

"Yes Mother," Sirius replied.

Walburga shut the door in their face and Andromeda led Sirius down the steps.

"You look nice," Andromeda commenting holding her arm out to Sirius who grasped it tightly.

"She made me, I have normal robes on under it, could you perhaps shrink these and put them in your pocket or something?"

"I will shrink them, but they will go in your pocket."

Sirius nodded as Andromeda Disapparated to the Leaky Cauldron.

"Take those off, in the bathroom, and bring them back," Andromeda said to her cousin who scurried off towards the men's restrooms.

"Hello Dromeda," she heard a voice behind her say and turned to see Ted Tonks standing there, roses in one hand, and a shopping bag in the other.

"Ted! Not here!" Andromeda cried turning away from him, "And I must wait for the Potters to get here to get Sirius."

"I'll be at the table in the corner," Ted sighed walking away from her. A few moments later Sirius came out in what looked like his casual robes. He passed his dress robes to Andromeda who quickly shrunk them before he put them in his pocket.

"I see James, bye Andie!" Sirius started to run but Andromeda grabbed him and followed him to see the Potters.

"Hello," Andromeda nodded, "I shall meet you in Flourish and Botts at approximately ten o'clock. I promised Aunt Walburga that Sirius would be home at ten-thirty."

The Potters nodded as Sirius and James began talking quickly.

"Remember our terms Sirius, if you are seen not with me, both of our throats will be slit," Andromeda sighed.

"Yes Andie, see you later!"

"Bye Sirius," Andromeda replied walking away from her cousin and to Ted's table.

"To Muggle London?" Ted asked.

"To Muggle London," Andromeda sighed ducking her head as she followed Ted out of the Leaky Cauldron and onto an odd street.

"I brought you Muggle clothes," Ted said, "They're my sisters, so you may have to enlarge them a tad, she's only fourteen."

"Thanks," Andromeda smiled, "And, where can I change?"

"Come in here," Ted said walking into a little shop next to the Leaky Cauldron. It seemed to have large boxes with never-ending pictures playing, and then all the sudden a noise erupted from the box, making Andromeda jump into the air.

"Just a television," Ted laughed leading her to the back where there was a family bathroom. Andromeda went in and Ted followed.

"Why are you coming?" Andromeda asked.

"You've never worn Muggle clothes. How am I supposed to trust you to know how to put them on?"

Andromeda sighed, knowing that Ted had a very good point.

"I figured you wouldn't yet be comfortable with pants, or a skirt and shirt, so I brought you a dress for now," Ted told her holding out a skimpy piece of fabric, "It's the longest one I could find."

Andromeda looked at the patterned fabric, she had to admit she liked the pattern, and she took it in her hands. Then she took her wand out and flicked it so a blindfold covered Ted's eyes.

"There," she said beginning to take off her robes. She looked at the material and found what looked like arm holes so she slipped her arms through to find that it didn't even cover her shoulders. The dress almost went down to the ground, which she was grateful of, but it was barely what you would call appropriate. It was extremely tight, like a corset.

"There's a cardigan in there too, to put over it," Ted said, "Can I take this blindfold off now?"

"Yes, go ahead," Andromeda replied and he took it off then turned to look at Andromeda.

"You look great Dromeda, but, _Engorgio_," he said and the dress loosened up around her, and then fell all the way to the ground, "That's how it's supposed to be, told you, a bit small, here's the cardigan."

"Thanks," Andromeda muttered pulling the black cardigan on over the dress, to cover her shoulders.

"_Engorgio_," she said quietly making the cardigan a tad bit larger.

"Do you need to color-change your shoes or anything?" Ted asked and Andromeda looked at her black flats.

"No, I am fine," Andromeda replied.

"Well you look beautiful Dromeda," Ted said, "Let's shrink these and I'll put them away, yeah?"

Andromeda nodded as Ted shrunk her robes in the shopping bag and stuck them in his pocket. Then the two walked out of the bathroom.

"Can't you two read?" the shop owner said pointing to the sign, "Bathrooms for customers only."

Andromeda, who didn't know how to properly talk to Muggles, shrank behind Ted.

"Sorry sir, I meant to buy this magazine for my sister, completely forgot," Ted smiled handing a colorful magazine to the man.

"Hmph, I see, and is this your sister?"

Ted laughed, "Nah, this is my girlfriend, I just promised my sister a magazine while we're out."

"She's a pretty one, and that's 50 cents."

Ted passed him 5 odd looking coins from his pocket.

"Thank you, and have a nice date," the man said passing Ted a bag.

"Thanks," Ted replied, before walking out of the store with Andromeda.

"Let's shrink this," Ted sighed shrinking it and sticking it in his pocket, "And, these are for you," he said giving Andromeda the red roses.

"Thank you Ted, they're beautiful."

"I figured we could walk to the restaurant, so you could look at Muggle London a bit."

Andromeda smiled and kept walking. Ted leaned over and began holding her hand. Andromeda had to admit it felt good to be able to hold hands with Ted in public.

"What magazine did you buy your sister?" Andromeda asked.

"It's called _Teen. _My parents won't buy it for her, they said she should focus on her schoolwork, so I figured I'd surprise her with it."

"That's so kind of you."

"Dana and I are close, we used to fight as kids, but once I got into Hogwarts and wasn't home very often, we became a lot closer. I think one of the worst days for her was the summer after her eleventh birthday, although she won't admit it."

"Why is that?" Andromeda asked knowing the importance of the eleventh birthday.

"She didn't receive a Hogwarts letter. And although there was no guarantee she would get one, it still crushed her, she'd been hoping for one."

Andromeda realized she had never thought about that. She knew about Squibs of course, but they were rare, and it was obvious they didn't have magic from the beginning. Not having magic though, and knowing nothing about it, but then finding out, and hoping, just hoping that you would get a letter, but not getting it, and then still having to watch an older sibling go. It sounded dreadful.

"That sounds awful, I never thought about that."

"Yeah, well, my parents said that it was not a fun day in my household after I'd left on the train. And we're here."

Andromeda looked at the building Ted was pointing to. _Clos Maggiore_ was written across the top in fanciful letters that were lit up somehow.

"How are those lit up? Did a wizard cast a charm on them?"

Ted laughed, "It's called electricity Dromeda. I don't know fully how it works, but there are lots of light bulbs in there that make it light up."

"What is a light bulb?" Andromeda asked, "And eckeltricy?"

"A light bulb is a little globe that lights up because they run a current through it and it heats up producing light, at least, I think that's how a light bulb works. And it's e-lec-tric-i-ty," Ted sounded out patiently.

"Electrickety," Andromeda repeated wrongly.

"No, e-lec-tric-i-ty, repeat that, slowly."

"E-lec-trick-i-ty."

"It's not _trickity_ it's _tricity_."

"E-lec-tric-i-ty," Andromeda sounded out.

"There we go," Ted said squeezing her hand and leading her into the restaurant. It was a bit dark, but still looked very elegant.

"Table for two, Tonks," Ted said when they arrived at the front. Andromeda shrank behind Ted again, not fully sure how to deal with Muggles.

"Yes, we have you marked down, your table will be available in just a moment, please, wait over there, we'll call you when we're ready," the hostess told them pointing to a little area. Ted led Andromeda over there and they sat down.

"What are you so scared of?" Ted asked looking at Andromeda's face.

"I just, I have never talked to a Muggle before," Andromeda blurted out.

Ted looked at her for a moment then began to laugh, "That's what your scared of? Dromeda, it's just like talking to a wizard, we're all the same, except they can't do magic, and we can!"

"But what about all the witch trials? If we tell them we can do magic they'll burn us."

"That's why you don't tell them Dromeda dear, International Statue of Secrecy. We just let them believe that we're Muggles. And people don't burn witches anymore, yes, most people would be surprised, jump in fright, or not believe you, but burning at the stake is long gone."

"Can't they tell we're not Muggles?" Andromeda asked, "Wizards are special, there must be some way of knowing."

Ted began laughing again, "Yeah, they'll know if they see your wand, and even then most people will probably think it's a drum stick or something, you worry a bit too much, you know that? Just treat Muggles like you would, normal people, fellow Slytherins, not how you normally treat Muggle-borns, they'll hate you quickly for that."

"All Muggles will hate you if you treat them like scum?"

"I mean, some might think it's funny, like I do, but Muggles are the same as wizards, they don't have one opinion on everything, they're all very different."

"Tonks!" the hostess called, "We're ready for you."

"Come on Dromeda, let's go," Ted said grabbing her hand and following the hostess to their table.

"Your waiter will be with you shortly."

"Thank you," Ted replied taking the menus from her and giving one to Andromeda.

"Isn't it dirty?" Andromeda asked.

"No, they clean them."

"But the Muggle just touched it."

"Dromeda," Ted said, his realization of how deeply the Blacks trained their children just beginning to hit him, "There is nothing dirty about Muggles, they are just as clean as you and me, they wash their hands, and shower, and are extremely hygienic."

"But they can't use Cleaning spells."

"They have replacements, they use special soaps to clean different things. I'll show you when you come over to my house one time."

Andromeda nodded and took the menu, looking at it closely. Most of the items were in French. She began to take her wand out to change the language when Ted stopped her, his eyes wide.

"Dromeda! You can't do that here," he yelled quietly.

"I-I just wanted to change the language to English."

"You can _not _do magic around Muggles, you could get arrested by the Ministry for that!"

"I-I'm sorry, I-I didn't know, I-I just wanted to order," Andromeda stumbled out, her frustration getting the better of her as she felt tears welling up in her eyes.

"Sh, Dromeda don't cry," Ted said, "I'm sorry for yelling, I just didn't realize how much you didn't know about the Muggle world, I'll be more patient, yeah?"

Andromeda nodded, and wiped her eyes with her napkin.

"The restaurant is very pretty," Andromeda commented and Ted smiled at her.

"I think that's the first nice thing you've ever said about anything Muggle-made."

Andromeda cracked a small smile, "I have to start somewhere."

"And if you want to know what something is, ask the waiter, who, oh, there he is."

"Hello, my name is John, and I'll be your waiter today, could I get any drinks for you?"

"Ladies first," Ted said gesturing to Andromeda.

"Oh, um, I'll have, pumpkin juice?"

Ted laughed loudly to cover up his girlfriend's mistake.

"Sorry, I wanted to see your reaction if she said that, so we made a dare, right Dromeda?"

Andromeda nodded dumbly and John cracked a nervous smile.

"So, what would you actually like to drink?" John asked.

Andromeda looked at Ted, fear wide in her eyes.

"She'll have a lemonade, and I'll have a Pepsi, biggest size you have for me."

"Yes sir, I'll be right out with that."

The second John left Andromeda looked at Ted her eyes still wide.

"They don't serve pumpkin juice in the Muggle world, it's non-existent."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't think you'd order it. I'm sorry for laughing, I was just trying to cover up for you, so the waiter didn't think you were a kook or something."

"What's a Pipse?" Andromeda asked.

"A Pepsi you mean," Ted said, "It's a Muggle soft drink, absolutely delicious, they don't serve it at school anywhere, so I indulge on it all the time when I'm home."

"But, if you ask the house-elves, surely they could get it for you."

"The house-elves aren't flawless, they don't know what Pepsi is, and they can't go into the Muggle world, and they don't know where to get it, so even if I asked, it would take so long for them to figure out a way to get it, it's not worth it."

"And that man, John, he called you 'sir', so does that mean that he is below you in society?"

Ted stopped, not fully sure how to answer that question. Andromeda's inner mind was odd, the Black family mark was stamped all over it. There were some things in life she was truly ignorant of.

"No," Ted began, "Right now, he is serving us, since that is his job, but once he is done, he would no longer have to call me sir, or even acknowledge me in any way, in fact, he wouldn't."

"When does he get off-duty?"

"I don't know, some time tonight?"

"And that's it, forever."

"No, eventually he'll have to work again, maybe tomorrow night, or tomorrow day, who knows."

"Who knows," Andromeda echoed.

"Here are your drinks," John said bringing two glasses, one full of a yellow-ish liquid, and one full of a dark brown liquid.

"What's this?" Andromeda asked pointing to hers.

"Lemonade, I thought maybe you'd like it. Of course, you can try my Pepsi too."

Andromeda took the straw, and put it in her drink, then took a tentative sip of her lemonade. It was sweet, but also sort of sour, and odd tasting.

"Do you like it?"

"I don't know," Andromeda answered, "It's odd."

"Take another sip," Ted urged and Andromeda took another sip.

"No, definitely not, too sour," Andromeda decided.

"Try mine," Ted said passing her his Pepsi. She took her straw out of the lemonade and was about to put it in when Ted stopped her, grabbed his napkin, and wiped the straw off.

"So no lemonade interferes with your first Pepsi experience."

Andromeda smiled at him and took a sip of the Pepsi. It was one of the best things she had ever tried.

"Why don't wizards have this?" Andromeda asked after she had drained half of the glass.

"They think it's primitive probably," Ted replied putting his own straw in and drinking the rest.

"It is delicious!" Andromeda cried trying to drain some from the bottom.

"There's none left, I'll get us more, two cups more," Ted smiled putting his hand up for the nearest waiter, when a little blonde girl came over.

"Can I help you?"

"Two more Pepsis, the biggest cups you've got."

"Yes sir," she said walking away.

"It's called a Pepsi?" Andromeda asked.

"Yes, that's the brand. It's a type of soft drink."

"That is a very silly name," Andromeda laughed.

Ted began laughing too, "Yes, I suppose it is."

"What other odd drinks do you have in the Muggle world?" Andromeda asked.

"There's Sprite, and Mountain Dew, and Coca-Cola, which tastes a lot like Pepsi."

"Muggles are just odd," Andromeda decided taking a sip of the Pepsi that John had just brought.

"Would you two like to order?" John asked.

"Sure," Ted replied taking a quick glance at the menu, "I'll have a sirloin steak, done medium please, and instead of mashed potatoes, can I have french fries?"

"Of course sir, and for you miss?"

"I'll have, um, what is good to eat?"

"Everything I've ever tried here is delicious."

"What do you like to eat Dromeda?" Ted asked.

"I don't know! Normally Mother and Father pick the meals, and when they do not, we are eating at school!"

"You've never picked what you want to eat?" Ted asked.

"Of course I have, just not in a very long time."

"Well what do you like eating?"

"Pasta is always good."

"I know, she'll have one of the spaghettis," Ted said.

"Excellent choice miss, would you like meat or marinara sauce?"

"Marinara?" Andromeda answered and Ted nodded.

"Garlic bread?"

"Yes please," Ted cut in enthusiastically.

"Alright, that's it, if I could take your menus, I'll have that out as soon as possible," John told them taking the menus and walking away.

"What did you order me?" Andromeda asked patiently.

"Spaghetti with sauce, don't worry, it's good, and if you don't like it, you can eat some of mine, you like meat right?"

"Yes, I do."

"I don't know how people can be vegetarians, it doesn't make much sense to me. Cynthia's trying to be a veggie-girl and, Hogwarts doesn't offer too many options. I keep telling her she should just give into it but, she's persistent."

"How is it? Living with Cynthia in a dorm?"

"It's, well, it's interesting. She likes to study a lot more than I do, and requires more quiet. I imagine that the Ravenclaw common room is silent near finals. Also, she's really rigid and won't allow me to bring friends up, so I always have to wait until she's gone, or I just go to Hufflepuff and sleep there. We've become friends though, she's nice, I think she may be interested in me, but, I'm taken, and besides, she's too rigid for me to ever consider dating."

Andromeda smiled, the main question on her mind had been answered, was Ted interested in Cynthia, "Glad it's all working out."

"I'll bring you up there one time, we can hide out in there in my room, it's the one area that no one can barge in on without knocking."

"Is the Heads' dormitory different?"

"It's more neutral I guess, no strong house colors, it's cozy though, I can't complain against it, although I like Hufflepuff dormitories better. Enough questions for me though, I want to hear about you Miss Black."

Andromeda cocked her eyebrow in response, "Yes?"

"How can you stand being in Slytherin?"

Andromeda chuckled, "One of the things about Slytherin is that most of us grew up together, at least, the one's in the main group of Slytherins. Of course, there are the 'newer' purebloods, or odd half-bloods that stick together, and we don't know them, but most of us grew up around each other, at parties and teas, so you eventually get used to one another's presence."

"Ah, I see, and what was that Yule Party thing you were telling me about?"

"The Yule Soiree," Andromeda corrected, "It's a festival held every year on December 24 for purebloods, and this year it was at my family's home."

"How was it?"

"Dreadful, I have always disliked it to a degree, but this year was especially awful."

"And why is that?"

"My engagement to Rabastan Lestrange was announced," Andromeda said, a sour tone in her voice.

"Oh," Ted answered, "Is it alright of me to say 'I'm sorry'?"

"Yes, it is," Andromeda laughed, "Even Uncle Alphard said congratulations and he knows how much I dislike marrying Rabastan!"

"If you are engaged to be married, then where is the ring?" Ted asked.

"I won't be wearing that thing around," Andromeda stated, "It doesn't suit me, and I won't wear it."

Ted smiled at her, "Anything else to make the evening particularly dreadful?"

"I-I found out Bella is a, Death Eater."

Ted stopped taking a sip of his Pepsi.

"A Death Eater?" he hissed quietly, "Are you sure?"

"I saw the Mark," Andromeda replied, "Sirius covered for me when I went back to my room to rest, I just couldn't, my own sister? A Death Eater?"

"Gosh Dromeda, I'm really sorry to hear that, I'm sure Bella was a nice person, once, a long time ago."

Andromeda laughed at the odd tone in Ted's voice, "Thanks Ted, I needed that."

"Anytime," he said with a wink.

Then John the waiter came back over with their food, set it in front of them, and walked away.

"Let's try this, shall we?" Ted asked beginning to cut his steak, then taking a quick bite, "Mm, just as good as I remember."

Andromeda grabbed her fork and took a single bite of her spaghetti.

"It's good," she commented, taking another bite, "Very, very good."

"I'm glad you like it," Ted replied continuing to eat.

The two quickly finished their dinners, and used the gift certificate to pay the outrageous bill (at least, Ted told Andromeda it was outrageous), and then left the restaurant to walk around town.

**There you go! Chapter 16! Can you believe it?**

**I hope you guys enjoyed this one, since I reallyy enjoyed writing it!**

**Next chapter is DONE, so the more reviews, the quicker you get part 2 of the date! (It's super cute, you'll want to read it), so REVIEW!**

**Until next time, **

**-dancergirl7**


	17. Off to Muggle London Pt 2

**Yes, it's ANOTHER quick update! I'm getting a bit better than this! This is the second part of Ted and Andromeda's fluff-filled date, and this part is even more fluffy than the first ... I'm really happy with it though, so I hope you are too!**

**Chapter Dedication: ****gurugirl**** (I don't think I replied to you, but glad you like it! Especially Andromeda's characterization! Thanks so much for reviewing!), ****BellaPur****, ****MessrsMWPP****, ****CountDoom****, ****Seraphina Lenobia****, and ****Shrinking Violet**** (didn't reply to yours either, but I loved your review! Definitely put a smile on my face! Thanks for reviewing! And you're the 100th reviewer!)**

_**Disclaimer: All recognizable characters belong to J.K. Rowling**_

"Where are we going?" Andromeda asked, "It's already 9:30, I must meet Sirius at 10."

"I want you to see Muggle London a bit," Ted replied with a grin, "I think the city has a certain feel to it that you can't just miss, the electricity running through this place."

Andromeda had to admit that she did feel a bit of a tingle from the sensation. She was _free_, she didn't have to act perfect, she could throw her head back and laugh, skip down the street, and no one would care. So, Andromeda did just that, she threw her head back and laughed.

"What's so funny Dromeda?" Ted asked before Andromeda grabbed his hand and they began skipping down the street.

"Come on, I have an idea," Ted said, "But first, let's stop and get some ice cream."

"Ice cream?" Andromeda asked, "Isn't that a bit fattening?"

Ted laughed, "Dromeda, you don't have to worry about any of that tonight, just enjoy yourself."

Andromeda nodded and followed Ted into a little ice cream shop. She noticed that they didn't have as big of a flavor selection as Fortescue's, but that most of the flavors looked quite delicious.

"I'll have rocky road please," Ted said, "In a large cone, and milady will have, what do you want Dromeda?"

Andromeda scanned the ice creams carefully, "What's that?" she asked pointing to a multi-colored one.

"Superman ice cream, it's good, you want to try it?"

Andromeda nodded.

"Can she try the Superman ice cream?"

"Of course," the man replied giving her a little spoonful. Andromeda took the spoon and without hesitation tried it.

"It's good!" she said.

"Great! She'll have that, in a cone?"

Andromeda shrugged, and the man passed both teenagers a cone of ice cream.

"Here you go, thank you," Ted said paying the man and then leading them out of the store.

"Dromeda, is something wrong with the ice cream?" Ted asked.

"How do you go about eating this?" Andromeda asked staring at the hunk of ice cream in front of her.

"Lick it," Ted grinned showing her with his. She took a quick lick of it and discovered that it was extremely fun to not eat ice cream in a cup.

"Come on, let's go on the London Eye, we have time."

"The London Eye?" Andromeda asked.

"It's a Ferris Wheel, one of the biggest in the world! We'll see the city from up high."

"We don't have that much time," Andromeda said nervously.

"We can always Apparate to Flourish and Botts, quickly grab the books, and you can Apparate home."

"Fine," Andromeda agreed, not knowing when, if ever, she would come back to Muggle London. Ted grabbed her hand and led her to an insanely huge wheel with carts in it to hold people.

"How did Muggles ever make this? Without magic to levitate things up that high?" Andromeda asked.

"They used ladders, it's hard manual labor, but it's been around for ages, it's a classic part of London."

"Is it safe?"

"Of course it's safe," Ted said then turned to the woman putting people on the wheel, "Two please."

"This way," she replied leading them into a little carriage that had a man, woman, and their son in it.

"Excuse me?" Andromeda asked, feeling a sudden courage to talk to the Muggles, "How long will this ride last?"

"20-30 minutes," the lady replied.

"Perfect! Thank you," Andromeda replied, feeling much more relaxed that they would actually get off in time to meet Sirius. Then the whole thing lurched and they began moving upward.

"Ted, what's going on?" Andromeda asked.

"We're moving in a circle, see?" Ted said pointing out the window where they were in fact, moving up.

"It's wonderful," Andromeda breathed, her eyes feasting on the sights of London from above.

"See that little lit up area?" Ted asked quietly, "I think that's Diagon Alley."

Andromeda looked and sure enough, she could almost make out the Leaky Cauldron, "London looks spectacular from up here, and Muggles made all this?"

Ted nodded and squeezed her hand as she laid her head on his shoulder.

"It's perfect," she said and they watched in silence as they neared the top.

"Wow," Andromeda sighed happily, the lights of the city filling her with an odd feeling of contentment. Ted leaned in and grazed her lips with his. Andromeda, not feeling content, leaned up and kissed him harder. Ted pulled away from her with a dazed smile and said, "I have an idea."

Andromeda looked at him and he pulled out two cameras.

"What's the second one?" Andromeda asked, only recognizing one as a normal magical camera.

"A Muggle camera, so I can put the picture in my room at home, and not have my cousins asking why it's moving," Ted told her, then turned to the couple with their son in the carriage with them, "Could you take a picture of us?"

"Of course dear," the lady said taking both cameras.

"The first one's a bit odd, very outdated, you have to hold the shutter for at least 15 seconds," Ted told her.

The lady nodded and Andromeda leaned into Ted and smiled.

"Ready?" the lady asked and Ted nodded. As the picture was taking Ted gave Andromeda a quick tickle making her laugh, then he brushed against her lips.

"Do you want me to retake it?" the woman asked when they were done, "I know you both moved."

"It's fine," Ted said, "We'll just take it on the other camera, and she'll print me a copy."

"Ok," the lady said telling them to get together again as she quickly snapped a Muggle photo of them.

"Can I take a picture of the city from above?" Andromeda asked and Ted handed her the wizarding camera, so she could snap the shot, then went back to leaning on Ted's shoulder for the duration of the ride. When she got off she felt much lighter, like she was walking on air.

"That was fabulous Ted!" she exclaimed happily, going to give Ted another kiss, "I can't believe that I've never seen that before, and I've been coming to London all my life!"

"It's a true beauty," Ted said, "As are you."

"That was cheesy Mr. Tonks," Andromeda smiled.

"As much as I hate to ruin this, we have to get back to Diagon Alley."

"Can't we stay here forever?" Andromeda asked.

"I'll print you the pictures so you can hold onto this moment, sound good?"

Andromeda nodded and together they walked back towards Diagon Alley, hands clasped tightly.

"Will you help me pick another Muggle book in Flourish and Botts?" Andromeda asked.

"You go ahead and Apparate there to meet Sirius, I'll walk through and find you," Ted told her, giving her lips another kiss, and passing her newly enlarged robes to put over her Muggle clothes, before she Disapparated to Flourish and Botts. Outside Flourish and Botts, Andromeda realized how small her world had been before. She'd never explored, tried anything new, always the same boring stuff. With a sigh, she walked into Flourish and Botts and saw Sirius waiting for her with James Potter, a huge grin on his face.

"Look Andie! Mrs. Potter bought me Gryffindor banners to hang in my room!"

"That's great Sirius, hide them," Andromeda replied, a dazed grin still on her face.

"Have a good time dear?" Mrs. Potter asked and Andromeda nodded.

"Let's get you a book Sirius," Andromeda said to her cousin, then turned to a saleswoman, "Excuse me? Do you have _Nature's Nobility: A Guide to Wizarding Genealogy_?"

"Yes, it's in the back," the woman replied.

"Can I get something else too Andie?" Sirius asked.

"Sure, pick anything you want," Andromeda said, then leaned into him and whispered, "Even a Muggle book if you want."

"Come on James," Sirius said grabbing his friend and dragging him to the back to pick up the required book, then going to pick his own.

"It was nice of you to do this for him, he seemed to have needed it," Mrs. Potter said.

"Aunt Walburga has been tough on him, with his Sorting and all."

Mrs. Potter nodded, "I can tell, and we'd love to do this again sometime, if you're agreeable."

"Of course," Andromeda replied, "And I don't mean to be rude, but if you'll excuse me, I must pick myself a book."

"Oh yes, of course, go ahead," Mrs. Potter smiled and Andromeda went off to the normal books that she always looked at, and picked the first thing she saw.

"That book is horrible," she heard a voice say and turned to see Ted standing there, a book in hand.

"Take this, it's a Muggle classic, I haven't read it, but it's a classic, and I think you'll enjoy it," he said handing her a copy of _Pride and Prejudice _by Jane Austen.

"Thanks," Andromeda replied.

"I'll go check out," Ted told her, taking the books.

"Don't be ridiculous Ted," Andromeda said.

"I'm not, the books are on me. I also picked a comic for Sirius," he said holding up a copy of _The Adventures of Martin Migg_.

"Let me pay for it," Andromeda said, but Ted shook his head, took the books, and went up to the front.

"Here you go Andie," Sirius said a few moments later, handing her a book he had picked, and the book he was required to get.

"Great Sirius, I will go buy these," Andromeda told her younger cousin, "Spend your last few moments with James, we will be leaving soon."

Sirius nodded and Andromeda got in line behind Ted.

"_Nature's Nobility_, interesting," Ted commented offhandedly.

"If I didn't get it, my parents and aunt and uncle would know something is wrong."

Ted nodded and stepped up to pay for the books, before Andromeda stepped up to pay, then they went back to the Potters.

"Bye James, see you when we get back to school!" Sirius yelled before his friend walked out.

"Let's meet back in Muggle London, you have to change," Ted said and Andromeda realized she still had her Muggle clothes on under her robes.

"Where we parted before?" Andromeda asked and Ted nodded, Disapparating quickly.

"Want to see Muggle London?" Andromeda whispered and Sirius nodded excitedly, grasping Andromeda's arm as she Disapparated.

"It's so cool!" Sirius exclaimed loudly the second they landed.

"You have not even seen it yet," Andromeda retorted.

"Can you duck behind here and change?" Ted asked, "I don't want to have to buy something else for my sister."

"Sure," Andromeda said stepping into the little alley and slipping her Muggle clothes off, while leaving her robes on.

"Perfect," Ted said, "_Reducio_."

Andromeda watched as the clothes shrunk back to their normal size.

"Sirius," Ted began, "Can I have a few moments alone with your cousin?"

Sirius began running away happily before Andromeda yelled after him, "Stay close so I can find you!"

"I had a great time tonight," Ted told her, then reached in his pocket, "And Happy Christmas."

"I forgot to get you something!" Andromeda cried.

"Don't worry about it, I'm sure your parents wouldn't have let you out of the house to get me something," Ted laughed handing her the box. Andromeda opened it to find a gorgeous bracelet in there.

"My sister helped me pick it out," Ted told her, "But I thought you'd like it, with it's elegance and all."

"Thank you Ted, will you help me put it on?" Andromeda asked slipping the bracelet on and shaking it to see how it looked, "It's absolutely beautiful Ted."

Ted smiled widely, "Dromeda? I know we acted like it tonight, but I want to make it official, will you be my girlfriend?"

Andromeda was not expecting that question, she had never heard of someone asking to be dating, it was the parents who decided, the kids never asked. But with Ted, it was different, good different.

"Of course," Andromeda replied and Ted gave her a kiss.

"I'll write to you," Ted told her, before giving her one last kiss.

"As I will write to you," Andromeda said, then turned to see Sirius standing there, a grin on his face.

"Finally!" he said.

"Keep this quiet Sirius, tell no one," Andromeda told her younger cousin and he nodded happily.

"Here Sirius, I got you this," Ted said passing Sirius the comic he had bought.

"Bribery will not persuade me against beating you up if you mistreat her," Sirius said, taking the comic happily, "Although it is highly appreciated."

Andromeda laughed and ruffled Sirius' hair, which he quickly set right again.

"Bye Dromeda, I'll see you soon, and bye Sirius, don't worry when I say I will treat her extremely well," Ted said before, bag of clothes in hand, he Disapparated home to Bristol, where his sister sat, waiting up in front of the T.V.

"There you are!" Dana Tonks said, "It's been forever!"

"I told you I was going out tonight," Ted said, a dazed smile still on his face.

"Someone had a good night," Dana teased, "Who'd you actually go with? Not Rob I hope."

"No, not Rob," Ted replied.

"So?" Dana asked.

"Here, I got you a magazine," Ted changed topics, throwing the magazine at her before floating upstairs, and into his bed, laying awake for hours with a single thought in mind, _I, Theodore Tonks, am officially dating the most beautiful girl alive, Andromeda Black._

**Ta-da! Chapter 17! Never thought we'd reach this point, huh? **

**Sorry if the layout of London is all wrong, I found the places online, I've never actually set foot in London (although I reallyy want to)!**

**Side note, got the Deathly Hallows DVD! I can't wait to find time to watch it! **

**Review please? Thanks**

**-dancergirl7**


	18. A Day in the Life of Ted Tonks

**Hello there! Sorry this chapter took a bit longer than expected! I'm having writer's block on the next chapter, and I was trying to write more of that, but the block hasn't went away so ... I figured I'd upload this for you :)**

**Chapter Dedication: ****sarah0406****, ****BellaPur****, ****gurugirl****, Sapphy, ****aleera****, ****yellow 14**** ,****Leanora****, and ****CountDoom****. Thanks so much!**

***Quick note, it was pointed out after the last chapter that the London Eye wasn't built until 2000, and this takes place at the end of 1971 ... sorry about that, guess I didn't do my research throughly enough :P I'm not going to change it because it's central in that chapter, but sorry about that!**

_**Disclaimer: All recognizable characters belong to J.K. Rowling**_

Ted woke up the next morning to the sound of his mother making breakfast downstairs, and groaned loudly when he saw that it was already 10 o'clock, which meant he had to get out of bed.

"Finally, you're up dear, here, eat up," Helen Tonks said shoving a plate of eggs and bacon in front of her son.

"Thanks Mum," he replied as he began to eat.

"You came in late last night, have a good time?"

"It wasn't that late," Ted protested, "And yes, I had an extremely good time."

"I thought you didn't like that Cynthia girl," Helen stated turning to her son, and looking at his face, "Who did you take on a date? Someone I might know? In the neighborhood perhaps?"

"No Mum, no one who lives around here," Ted grumbled, "Stop being so nosy."

"I'll be as nosy as I would like Ted Tonks. At least tell me her name."

"Andromeda," Ted said.

"That's quite a pretty name, did you two have a good time? Well of course you did, you already told me that. Is she going to come have dinner soon? Your father and I would love to meet her, and I'm sure your sister would too."

"You mean the girl Ted went out with last night?" Dana asked coming into the kitchen, "I think they had more than a good time."

"Dana!" Ted yelled throwing a napkin at her.

"Mum," Dana whined, "Ted threw a napkin at me."

"That's enough kids, I won't have you fighting at the table."

Dana stuck her tongue out at Ted, who decided to ignore her.

"So, Ted, will she be coming by soon?"

"No Mum," Ted answered, "She lives far."

"But you can do magic!" Dana said, "Can't you just do that reappearing thing to get her here?"

"She could, but her parents are strict, they won't let her out too much," Ted said, although it was a partial lie, "And she can do magic too Dana."

"So you two will see each other at school?" Helen asked and Ted nodded.

"Don't do anything you'll regret."

"Mum!" Ted groaned, "I know better than that."

"Alright, just telling you," Helen winked as she began to clean the dishes.

"Ted bought me a magazine!" Dana said happily showing Helen.

"That's very nice dear," Helen replied and Dana smiled.

"You know Dana, you could go read the magazine, leave us all in peace for a while," Ted suggested and Dana picked the magazine up to throw at him, but Ted grabbed his wand and levitated it out of her reach.

"Mum!" Dana yelled, "Ted's using magic on my magazine!"

Helen turned around to find the magazine dropped in the jam.

"Wand, Ted Tonks," Helen commanded holding her hand out.

"But Mum," Ted groaned, "I have to develop these pictures I took last night."

"You can take them to the shop down the street. Wand."

"But what about the moving pictures I took!"

"You'll have to get there another way, or have Rob develop them."

"But I need my wand to get in touch with Rob, please Mum? I'm seventeen! In the Wizarding World I'm an adult!"

"No Ted, you know the rules, you're not allowed to use magic to taunt your sister, or to do your chores, I'll give it back to you tomorrow."

Ted groaned and passed his wand to his Mum. The first time he had passed it over to her, he had been worried she was going to break it, but she had put it in his Dad's office drawer so no one could accidentally break it.

"Thank you," Helen said taking the wand off to the office. Ted noticed her trying to flick it a few times though, getting some kind of spark to come out. Although his parents typically didn't let him do magic around the house, both had to admit it was extremely useful when there was an extremely hard task neither wanted to do, like moving the furniture.

"Thanks a lot Dana," Ted groaned, "I was going to send Dromeda a copy of the pictures."

"So take them down to Fred's shop."

"The _magical_ pictures."

"Can't help you there!" Dana trilled skipping away, a smile on her face.

Ted groaned loudly and went back to his room slamming the door. His plan for the day had been to develop the pictures that he had taken, then maybe pop over to Rob's house.

"Ted! Dana! Don't forget, the Cunninghams are coming over tonight for dinner! You both have to be here!" Helen Tonks yelled interrupting Ted's thoughts. The Cunninghams were family friends' of the Tonks family, and came over for dinner at least twice over Christmas and Easter break, and much more over summer break. There was Paul and Dorothy Cunningham, who had a son Ted's age, Jacob, and a daughter a year older than Dana, Marilyn. Helen and Dorothy have been best friends since grade school, and the kids have been close growing up. Marilyn and Dana used to be best friends, but grew apart as they entered school in different grades, although both still enjoy each other's company, while Ted and Jacob were close until Ted went to Hogwarts, and now both sit awkwardly on opposite sides of the others' room when they're told to go upstairs and spend time together.

"Ted?" Dana asked, knocking on Ted's door, "Can I come in?"

"Sure," Ted sighed and the door opened then closed and Dana plopped on Ted's bed.

"Sorry for getting your wand taken away."

"Mm-hm."

"Seriously, I didn't think she'd _actually_ take it."

"She always takes it Dana," Ted sighed.

"Sorry. I'll come with you to Fred's to develop the normal pictures," Dana offered, "Only if you want."

"Fine," Ted told her, "Grab your coat, it's cold, and Mum will not be happy sending me back to school with a cold, or you just having a cold in general."

Dana left to go grab a coat and Ted pulled his and grabbed the Muggle camera on before going downstairs where his Mum was cleaning up.

"Hi Mum, me and Dana are going to Fred's to develop the pictures, and we might eat lunch or something, can I borrow some money?"

"Go in my wallet, you can have twenty," Helen told her son, "And I'll give you your wand back when you return, but only so you can go to Rob's and get the pictures developed before the Cunninghams come, I would like to see a moving picture of your new girlfriend."

Ted smiled and kissed his Mum on the cheek before grabbing twenty out of her wallet.

"Come on Dana!" Ted yelled and Dana came down ready to go.

"Bye Mum!" the siblings yelled together before walking out the door and down the street.

"I can't believe she'll give you the wand back tonight," Dana said, "She never keeps it for the required 24 hours."

"She said she wants to see Dromeda in a moving picture."

"That's an odd name, Dromeda."

"It's Andromeda," Ted corrected, "I just call her Dromeda."

"Still odd," Dana said.

"Her family's odd," Ted retorted.

"How odd?"

"Her sisters are Bellatrix and Narcissa, and she has a younger cousin Sirius."

"Ok, so they have weird names."

"Yup," Ted said popping the 'p'.

"Ted?"

"Yeah Dana?"

"This is your last year of school, right?"

"Yeah."

"Are you going to stay home after?" Dana asked.

"I don't know Dana, I might get a flat with Rob in London, work for the Ministry, or try and get a job in Diagon Alley. I'm going to take what I can get and go with it."

"What do you want to do?"

"I don't know, something fun though."

"Will it be magical?"

"Yes, it will involve magic," Ted laughed, "That's the only way it's fun."

"Hello Ted! Hi Dana!" Fred yelled to them from outside their shop.

"Hi Fred," the two chimed walking into the shop.

"What can I do for you?"

"I'd like to develop some pictures," Ted told him, handing over the camera.

"Sure, sure, here we are," Fred said rewinding the film and taking it out of the camera.

"This will be done in a few hours, you two come back then alright?"

"See you then," Ted told the man leading Dana out of the store.

"Where do you want to go?" Ted asked.

"How about to the Strip? We can get some food later, and I'll look around. You could use some new normal clothes too," Dana replied.

"Alright," Ted shrugged and the two walked to the little shopping area down the street. Dana immediately saw one of her friends and ran after them. Most of Dana's friends knew there was an elusive brother name Ted, although most had never met him, so they gave him an odd look when he followed Dana over.

"Come on Dana, I'm only here for a few more days," Ted said playing the 'I'm leaving for three or more months in five days' card on her.

"But you still hang out with your friends over break!" Dana retorted.

"Fine, I'll be over there, you come find me when you're ready," Ted sighed.

"Who are you?" one of Dana's friends asked before Ted walked away.

"I'm her brother, Ted, nice to meet you."

"You're Ted!" she cried, "I'm Bethany."

"Nice to meet you Bethany," Ted replied, "Dana, we got to be back at Fred's in a few hours, and home after that, and Mum gave me money for lunch and all that, so we'll go get lunch together, yeah? I know you want to hear about last night."

Dana got a knowing grin on her face, "Meet you here in an hour?"

"Sure, one hour," Ted replied going off into the Muggle stores. He decided to buy himself a new pair of jeans, and some new tops for when he was home, in addition to some summer clothes. After he paid he left the store and saw Dana cuddling with a boy.

"Oi!" Ted cried and both snapped their heads over, "Who are you?"

"Ted," Dana groaned.

"I'm Sam, who are you?" Sam asked, with a tough edge to his voice, but he was also four years younger than Ted.

"I'm Ted Tonks," Ted replied, "Come on Dana, let's go."

"Ted, you're not in charge of me!" Dana yelled.

"I didn't know you had an older brother," Sam said quietly.

"He goes to boarding school, in Scotland, he's home for the holidays," Dana replied, "Both of you stop sizing each other up!"

"Sorry," Sam replied.

"Are you two dating?" Ted asked.

"Yes sir," Sam said.

"Hurt her, and I know how to kill you without getting convicted, or even suspected, do I make myself clear?"

"Yes sir," Sam replied.

"Ted, don't threaten him, if you're allowed to have a girlfriend, I can have a boyfriend, come on, let's go to lunch, see you later Sam!" Dana said grabbing her brother and yanking him away.

"I can't believe you didn't tell me you had a boyfriend," Ted grumbled.

"Sorry I didn't want you beating him up," Dana retorted playfully.

"If you would've told me I might not have beaten him up," Ted told her.

"Well thank you, now, let's go get lunch Grumpy," Dana said grabbing her brother's hand and dragging him into the nearest restaurant, where the two quickly ate lunch, then headed back to Fred's place to pick up the pictures.

"That's quite a beauty you've got there," Fred told him as he passed Ted the pictures, "I made you an extra few copies so you could give her one."

"Thanks Fred," Ted smiled paying the man then walking outside with Dana.

"So? Can I see?" Dana asked impatiently.

"Fine," Ted sighed passing the picture of him and Andromeda to his sister.

"Fred was right, she's pretty," Dana said, "Looks nice-ish, and-"

"Dana, don't draw opinions on my girlfriend by one picture."

"Then don't draw opinions on my boyfriend based on one encounter," Dana replied walking into the house which they had just approached.

"Dana? Ted? Is that you?" Helen asked coming out into the yard.

"It's us," Ted replied.

"Alright, here's your wand Ted, did you go to Fred?"

"Yes, here's your pictures that were already on the roll," Ted said passing her most of the stack.

"Let me see that," Helen said snatching one of the pictures of Ted and Andromeda out of Ted's hand.

"She's mighty pretty," Helen told her son, "Although, the still pictures don't tell much about a person, that's one thing I love about the moving pictures you bring home, you can really get a person's character. And that is the only reason why you're getting your wand back, so you can get these developed."

"Yes ma'am," Ted said Apparating up to his room to grab the camera before Apparating to the little magical photo shop.

"Hello there, want to develop some pictures?" the witch behind the counter asked and Ted nodded passing her the roll. Quickly she took the camera in back, and began to work while Ted looked around at the newest camera, and some straps.

"Here you go, all done," the witch said passing Ted his pictures.

"Thanks," Ted replied passing the witch the 5 Sickles it cost before walking out and Apparating home.

"Back so soon?" Helen asked, "It amazes me sometimes how quickly you wizards can go, well, open up, let's see the picture."

"Let me see it first Mum," Ted replied taking the pictures out. The witch had made Ted two copies, for which he was grateful. It started with him and Andromeda in a standard picture position, but then you saw his hand reach to poke her slightly, causing both to laugh, then Ted's lips brushed hers, which made Andromeda blush, but also smile.

"Here Mum," Ted passed Helen the picture. Helen watched it a few times before nodding.

"Seems nice," Helen stated, "Although you tickled her, so you can't really tell how she is."

"Always blame me," Ted sighed taking the picture back and running it upstairs.

That night the Cunninghams came, and Ted sat awkwardly next to Jacob until they were finally called for dinner.

"So, Ted, how's school?" Dorothy asked.

"Good," Ted replied through a mouthful of food.

"Jacob's getting quite a reputation in football (**US soccer**) I hear," Joseph Tonks said and Jacob nodded.

The dinner continued in quite a similar in manner until finally the Cunninghams left.

"Finally," Ted muttered and Dana laughed while Joseph sent his son a stern look.

"Sorry Dad," Ted mumbled.

"It's alright son, can I talk to you?"

Ted shrugged and followed his dad into the office.

"So, Ted, I hear you went out with a girl the other night."

"I did."

"How serious are you two?"

"Dad!" Ted cried, "We are not having this conversation!"

"Ted, this is serious, you don't want to end up having a kid in a few months, do you?"

"No, but Dad, we're not there yet, it was our first date."

"Oh," Joseph said quietly, "Well take these, just in case," he handed his son a pack of condoms. Ted's face turned bright red.

"I don't trust those protective spells or whatever," Joseph told Ted.

"Yes Dad, can I leave?" Ted mumbled and Joseph nodded.

"What'd he have to tell you?" Dana asked once Ted got back to his room. Ted silently held up the condoms and Dana doubled over in laughter.

"Well, I guess you can say one thing about Dad, he's always prepared," Dana said through her laughs and Ted chucked a pillow at her, but tucked the box away in his trunk, just in case.

**Hope you enjoyed that! I'll try and put the next chapter up soon!**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**-dancergirl7**


	19. Back to Hogwarts

**Hi there! *hides under a rock*. I am so, so, so, sorry about the lack of updating for the past ... 2 months or so. I just lost inspiration for this story entirely, but, finally, I got a bit of inspiration and churned this out. **

**I hope you like it!**

_**Disclaimer: All recognizable characters belong to J.K. Rowling**_

Andromeda woke up the next morning from a fabulous dream of her and Ted again in Muggle London to the sound of knocking on her door.

"Yes?" she answered groggily.

"Your aunt has sent me a letter," Druella Black stated from the other side and Andromeda hopped out of bed and opened the door for her mother.

"Good morning Mother," Andromeda said, her insides shaking, what if Sirius had told on her, or someone had seen them.

"Apparently, the Parkinsons saw Sirius last night, with the Potter family, do you care to explain?"

Andromeda thought for a moment, she needed a way that neither would get in trouble, but that wouldn't make her mother or Aunt Walburga not trust her again with Sirius. So, Andromeda decided to play confused, and scrunched her eyebrows.

"I am confused Mother, Sirius was with me for the entire night, I did not take my eyes off of him," she lied clearly.

"Your Aunt does not tell lies," Druella stated.

"And I do not accuse her of it," Andromeda replied quickly, "Perhaps the Parkinsons saw one of the Potter cousins and thought it was Sirius. They all have that same black hair, if one of them had a new hair style that was similar," Andromeda trailed off and Druella smiled at her daughter.

"Of course, you know how awful Mr. Parkinson's eyesight is," Druella sighed, "I shall inform your aunt."

"Thank you Mother," Andromeda said shutting the door with a sigh of relief, then grabbing a piece of parchment and a quill to write to Sirius.

_Sirius, _

_ The Parkinsons saw you, James and the Potters last night. I covered for you this time, blaming it on Mr. Parkinson's notoriously bad eyesight, but next time __please__ be more careful. I don't mind taking you on these little outings, but it is an issue if you are going to continue to get caught. And burn this when you finish reading, we do not need this getting read. _

_Love, _

_Andromeda_

Andromeda called one of her family's owls down and quickly sent the letter off, hoping that Sirius wouldn't forget to get rid of the letter after reading it.

"What was Mother knocking for?" Narcissa asked stumbling into Andromeda's room, clearly having just woke up.

"Mr. Parkinson was under the impression he saw Sirius with the Potters last night and informed Aunt Walburga," Andromeda sighed.

"Was Sirius with the Potters?"

"Of course not Cissy, how dare you accuse me of it," Andromeda scolded jokingly.

"I apologize Meda," Narcissa smiled in return, "Now, I am going to eat breakfast, would you like to join me?"

"I will join you in a few moments," Andromeda said excusing her sister out of her room and shutting the door. Grateful that her Mother or sister had not seen the bracelet or the books she had bought with Ted, she quickly stowed them away, resolving not to risk pulling them out until she got back to Hogwarts.

Finally the long break was over, and the Blacks were on their way back to Hogwarts.

"Andromeda!" she heard a familiar voice yell and turned around to see Ted running towards her.

"Yes?" she asked him, with Narcissa at her side sneering.

"Are you coming to the prefects carriage?"

Andromeda cocked her head and lifted a single eyebrow.

"You should have gotten a letter about it, perhaps it-"

"This is why they shouldn't leave important jobs to stupid Mudbloods like yourself," Narcissa sneered.

Andromeda cringed at the use of the word 'Mudblood', but didn't say anything to correct her younger sister.

"I will be there in a moment," Andromeda replied, "Shall I fetch Lucius, and the other Slytherin prefects?"

"Sure, sure, just be there soon," Ted smiled running off again.

"I do not understand how he was made into Head Boy, he is a bumbling Mudblood," Narcissa said.

"I agree," Andromeda replied, "Will you do me a favor and send Lucius and the others if you see them? I am going to go to the prefect carriage now."

"Yes, of course, don't breath too deeply, or you'll be infested," Narcissa teased, strutting away, and leaving Andromeda free to run after Ted into the prefect carriage.

"Do we actually have a meeting?" Andromeda asked.

"Yes, but it's quick, we forgot to send out the letters, so we're just pretending the owls are incompetent," Ted grinned goofily.

"Hi Ted," Cynthia smiled as she walked into the compartment.

"Hi Cynthia," Ted replied.

"Did you happen to bring any more of those Muggle sweets with you to Hogwarts?"

"Uh, no, I don't think so. Did you tell everyone about the meeting?"

"Of course, I see you braved the snake pit," Cynthia nodded towards Andromeda.

"Cynthia, don't be rude to our prefects," Ted chastised lightly, "All of us at Hogwarts are equal, remember?"

"It was just a joke Tonks," Cynthia retorted, turning her nose in the air and going to talk to her 7th year Ravenclaw counterpart, Stephen Davies.

"Andromeda," Lucius nodded stepping into the compartment, "It is such a shame you felt ill at the Yule Soiree."

Andromeda took a large step away from Ted and towards Lucius.

"Yes, yes, I think that I must've caught something at Hogwarts. You know how pesky those Mudbloods are," Andromeda told Lucius who nodded knowingly.

"I know, but it is our last time here, no more will we be suffocated by the filth!"

Andromeda laughed with Lucius, pretending that she didn't care about using the words 'Mudblood' and calling them 'filth'.

"Attention!" Cynthia called and everyone slowly calmed down, "We just wanted to say welcome back to Hogwarts after a fabulous winter break! Everyone please keep an eye out in your section of the train, we're not going to assign official patrols, but be cautious. New schedules will be posted by tomorrow morning, as Ted and I are going to take the first rounds tonight."

"Also," Ted added, "We're going to have the schedules posted in every common room's bulletin board, in addition to inside the prefect's bathroom. A note about the prefect's bathroom, please do not invite _anyone _besides prefects and Quidditch captains in there. If everyone could go it wouldn't be a treat, you see? But while in there, be courteous, don't leave stuff everywhere, or make a mess, people don't want to clean up after you, and the house-elves only clean it at night."

"If everyone would just step forward and receive the password changes, we'll be set and ready to go for the term!"

Andromeda went to Ted immediately and asked for the password.

"Mudblooded scum," he told her with a grimace.

She smiled in return, "Thank you," and walked back to her Slytherin cronies.

"So?" Avery asked.

"Mudblooded scum," Andromeda answered and Lucius smiled.

"Excellent," then he extended his arm to Andromeda, "Shall we?"

"Go ahead without me," Andromeda told him and Avery, "I have a question for Tonks, about how he expects to get into the Slytherin common room as he is a Mudblood."

Avery nodded, and Lucius just pursed his lips, "I could see issue with that, I shall meet you in Narcissa's compartment."

"Very well then," Andromeda nodded her head and the two Slytherin boys headed off, leaving Andromeda the only Slytherin in the compartment.

"Cynthia, go ahead without me," Ted tried to shake off his co-Head, and Heidi, her Hufflepuff friend and his 7th year Hufflepuff counterpart.

"I brought back some stuff to liven up our dormitory, do you want me to show you after dinner?" Cynthia asked.

"Sounds good," Ted smiled seeing the two out, and leaving just Ted and Andromeda in the compartment.

"Hi," Ted smiled, "I have our pictures."

"Oh?" Andromeda replied, "How did they turn out?"

"They look lovely," Ted grinned, "My mum and sister are dying to meet you."

"Lovely."

"Here they are," Ted said passing her the wizarding picture of the two of them.

Andromeda watched it a few times and smiled, "It's a lovely picture."

"I couldn't agree more," Ted said, grabbing her hand, "I missed you."

"We're in public," she hissed snapping her hand away, before smiling to soften the blow, "I have to get back to my compartment, shall we meet later?"

Ted nodded, "I have to patrol tonight, as you know, let's figure it out when we schedule Slytherin's patrol, perhaps if we meet up on Ravenclaw's night, we can meet in the Heads dorm, since Cynthia won't be there."

"But Ted," Andromeda said, "Only Heads are allowed in there."

"So?" Ted shrugged, "The portraits won't tell. They said that they've witnessed more 7th year parties in the Heads dorms than they'd like to recount. If I could, I'd throw one, but Cynthia's a bit of a stickler. I might do one for my birthday though," he trailed off a bit.

"That is in March, correct?"

"Yeah, that's right, anyway, I better not keep you long, see you soon?"

"Of course," Andromeda grinned, "Oh, real quickly, how are you going to get into the Slytherin common room to post the schedules? That was the question I had told Lucius I was asking so I could stay behind and talk to you."

"Slughorn," was Ted's answer, "The Heads of Houses are going to post them, like they do every other announcement, or the house-elves, we have to talk to Dumbledore again, he was going to ask the Heads and get back to us."

"Ok, see you later Ted," Andromeda said before slipping out of the compartment, and almost running into Sirius' friend James.

"Hello," she smiled.

"Hi," he grinned, "You're Sirius' nice cousin, right?"

Andromeda chuckled, "I guess so, where is Sirius anyway?"

"In here!" James said opening a door and letting her in.

"Andie!" Sirius squealed excitedly.

"Hello Sirius," she said, "Did you get my letter?"

"Uh-huh, and don't worry, I'll be more careful next time."

"Good, now I must go before Narcissa sends Lucius to look for me," Andromeda chuckled.

"Bye Andie!" Sirius yelled as she shut the door and walked to her own compartment.

"I thought you had gotten lost, you were gone so long," Narcissa said the second she had walked in.

"I apologize, the Mudblood had not thought at all of how he was going to get into the Slytherin common room to put the patrol schedules on our bulletin boards, in the end he finally said he'd ask Slughorn or the house-elves, and then I ran into Sirius, who I attempted to persuade to come sit with the younger Slytherins, but he refused before running off with his blood-traitor friends," Andromeda lied easily.

"Sounds dreadful," Yaxley said, "Want an every-flavor bean?"

"No thank you Yaxley, I do not appreciate the taste of bile in my mouth."

"Yet, we have learned to get used to it, hanging around with this crowd," Evan continued, and the fifth and sixth year Slytherins hooted in laughter at Evan's comment.

"It is lovely to see you too dear cousin," Narcissa said dryly.

"Ever the sense of humor this one," Evan teased, going to pinch Narcissa's cheek before she slapped his hand away.

"Don't worry Cissa dear, I will protect you from him," Avery said sliding closer to Narcissa and trying to put his arm around her.

"Avery," Narcissa said, moving away from him quickly, "If I have to tell you one more time not to call me Cissa, you will be hexed, into next week, and then jinxed into the month after. Is that clear?"

"Y-Yes, of course," Avery stuttered out going to sit next to Yaxley who roughly shoved him for his stupidity.

"Oi!" Adrian Nott said suddenly, looking up from his stack of Chocolate Frogs, "Where's Wilkes and Greengrass?"

Grace, who had been sitting quietly in the corner, giggled and said, "In another compartment getting to know each other."

"In what way are they getting to know each other?" Adrian asked.

"In what way do you think Nott?" Lucius snapped, "They _are_ bethrothed."

The fifth year boys sitting in the compartment snorted with laughter until Evan sent them one of his signature glares to shut up.

"Speaking of bethrothed," Evan turned to Andromeda, "How is Rabastan?"

"Fine," Andromeda said stiffly, "Why do you ask?"

Evan shrugged, "Just curious."

The train slowly halted to a stop and Narcissa took a glance out the window.

"We're here," Narcissa announced and everyone began to get off the train, and load onto the carriages back to school.

"I must say," Andromeda whispered to Narcissa, "I am excited to be rid of Mother and Father's watchful eye for a few months."

Narcissa nodded in agreement, and then added, "I would like it better if Bella was here."

"I suppose," Andromeda replied vaguely before turning her attention to the scenery. She was still in a state of shell shock over the fact that Bellatrix had become a Death Eater, and was trying to avoid the topic of her older sister under all circumstances.

Finally the carriages pulled into school and everyone was herded into the Great Hall to eat, which Andromeda was grateful for because she hadn't eaten much all day. She suddenly felt something bump against her and a piece of paper fell in her pocket. Andromeda ducked to the side and opened up the note to see Ted's familiar scrawl.

_ Meet me in front of the portrait of the goblin rebellion at 9:30 p.m. on the next night of Ravenclaw prefect patrol (I believe it will be Thursday, although we aren't sure). _

_Love, _

_Ted_

**There you go! Hope you liked it :)**

**REVIEW please! **

**Question of the day: What do **_**you **_**want to see happen next in this story? **


	20. Founders and Discoveries

**A few things to apologize for! First, sorry this is so short, and second, sorry it took so long! I've had a lot of trouble getting into my Ted/Andromeda groove (I've been obsessed with Glee's Kurt/Blaine lately!), but I read some stories recently, and I churned out the end of this chapter!**

**Hope you enjoy :)**

_**Disclaimer: All recognizable characters belong to J.K. Rowling**_

A few hours after dinner, Andromeda was alone in her room unpacking when Narcissa burst in, a smile lighting up her face.

"Meda! Meda! Oh Meda you will never believe what just happened!" Narcissa trilled, skipping around the room.

Andromeda raised an eyebrow in inquiry.

"Lucius _kissed _me!" Narcissa squealed, "It was magical, he took me out by the Black Lake, and told me how he thought I was splendid, and wonderful, and lovely, and that he was going to write to his Father tomorrow to ask if he would contact Father and begin on a bethrothment contract and then he leaned in and kissed me!"

"That sounds lovely Cissy," Andromeda smiled, "I am sure that you and Lucius will be very happy together."

Narcissa sat down on Andromeda's bed, "You do not sound happy."

"I am very happy for you Cissy, I am just tired from such a long day."

"Oh, well alright! I must go write Bella a letter! She will be ever so pleased! And when Mother hears, maybe she will buy me a new necklace to match the new ruby robes I bought."

"Good night," Andromeda said.

"Good night Meda!" Narcissa replied before waltzing out of the seventh-year girls dormitory.

"What's with her?" Flora asked grumpily, coming into the dorm, "I was walking in here when I saw your sister skipping."

"Oh, yes, Lucius Malfoy has taken an interest in her," Andromeda sighed, "She is ecstatic, of course."

Flora snorted, "Malfoy isn't such a catch, did you know that he picks his nose in private?"

"I really do not believe you," Andromeda told Flora.

"Believe what you want. At least your sister isn't trying to snog with a guy three years older."

"Who?" Andromeda asked curiously.

"Lucas Harper. Not like he's much of a catch either. None of the guys are."

"_Ted Tonks is!" _Andromeda wanted to scream, but instead just shrugged and agreed with Flora.

"Well, at least if she ends up marrying Malfoy, you'll have one brother-in-law that isn't utterly deplorable. I know from experience that Rodolphus is boring as a wood door."

Andromeda giggled, "Yes, I am glad I'm not the only one who noticed."

Flora made an odd noise that sounded like she agreed, then said, "If Miss Chipper wakes us all up tomorrow I swear I will hex her."

"Are you talking about Grace? She can be quite sweet."

"Yes, and she is also the loudest person I have ever known. She must take adrenaline potions or something."

"Or perhaps an energy tonic," Andromeda retorted.

Flora chortled, "Yes, that would do the trick. Either way, I am going to bed, if I fall asleep in McGonagall's class one more time, she will turn into a cat and maul me."

"Good night Flora," Andromeda smiled.

"Night," Flora replied falling into bed and immediately going to sleep.

Andromeda, valuing the quiet of her room, took out the new Muggle book Ted had bought her, _Pride and Prejudice_. Upon opening it, she saw that it had been giving many great reviews by other Muggles, and many of those reviews called it a classic. Then she flipped it over to read the back, and saw that it was in fact a love story. Andromeda chuckled and began to read, quickly getting swept up into the world of Elizabeth Bennet. Without noticing, Andromeda fell asleep with the book across her chest.

"Get up!" Grace yelled the next morning, effectively getting a pillow to the face from Flora.

"Why did you throw a pillow at me Flora?" Grace asked.

"You are a bit chipper for this early in the morning," Annabelle groaned, slowly getting out of bed.

"Well, we're supposed to be down at breakfast in fifteen minutes!" Grace replied.

Andromeda started to move when she felt a book tumble off her chest and onto the floor. Before any of her roommates could notice she stowed the book away in her trunk and pulled out her school uniform.

Fifteen minutes later all four of the girls were sitting at the Slytherin table, Grace noticeably more cheerful than the whole table (minus her sister) combined.

"I hate morning," Avery moaned as he took a sip of juice.

"It's your fault for waking up five seconds before we have to be in Great Hall," Yaxley retorted.

Avery gave Yaxley an inappropriate hand motion that made Adrian Nott elbow him in the ribs.

"Not in sight of the teachers mate," Nott grumbled.

While the Slytherin table moaned in misery of the early morning, the Hufflepuff table was noticeably more cheerful.

"So, mate, I didn't get to talk to you last night, how was your break?" Rob asked Ted.

"Good, good," Ted replied.

"Anything exciting?"

"Got my wand taken away for a few hours, thank you little sisters. You?"

"Wait, your mum took your wand away again? What'd you do this time mate?"

"My sister tried to throw the magazine I bought her at my head so I levitated it. Speaking of Dana, you'll never believe it, I caught Dana cuddling with her _boyfriend_!"

"Seriously mate? She's fourteen, you snogged Rachael Fairbourne third year."

"An incident I'd prefer if we never speak of again."

"You're not living that one down any time soon," Rob chuckled, "And my break was fun, we took a trip to Greece to visit my uncle."

"The crazy one that tried to scale the Eiffel Tower using magic?" Ted asked.

"Why do you think he's living in Greece?" Rob retorted.

"Good point. So, what's he up to now?"

"Trying to resurrect the Greek gods or something, claiming they were the predecessors to the modern wizard, we don't understand it either."

Ted laughed and replied, "Well, if he manages to resurrect anyone, tell him to send them our way."

"Will do mate, will do."

Before Ted could begin to ask how Rob's family way, he felt someone tapping on his shoulder.

"Ted?" Cynthia said, "You never let me tell you about the new decorations I bought for our dormitory last night."

"Sorry Cynthia, I must've forgotten," Ted replied, "How about you hang them up and surprise me?"

"But Ted," Cynthia said, her voice becoming whiny, "There are some for your room too, and I can't get in there."

Ted sighed, "Hang up everything except what goes in my room, and just leave that stuff at my door, alright?"

"Alright," Cynthia smiled, "See you later!"

"Bye," Ted grumbled turning back to his food.

"Well mate, she seems to have quite the crush on you," Robert teased.

"Shut it," Ted muttered.

"Attention," Dumbledore said from the front of the room, "I'd like to remind all 5th years and 7th years that their Career Counseling sessions with their House Heads are quickly approaching. Please check your common room for the time you are scheduled for. Also, for anyone who shall be 17 by our next Hogsmeade day, which will be February 12, the Ministry will be hosting an Apparation test. If you would like more practice, there will be sessions every Sunday at 1 p.m. Please inform your House Head if you plan on taking the test. Now, off to your classes!"

"Charms first?" Annabelle asked Andromeda as everyone left the Great Hall.

"Yes, Charms first," Andromeda replied.

The day had soon come and passed quickly, as did the next few, until it was finally Thursday night, and Andromeda stood in front of the portrait of the goblin rebellion. Suddenly the portrait swung open and Ted Tonks stood smiling from inside a big, open room.

"Hey Dromeda," he smiled.

Andromeda returned the smile and stepped inside, "This place is really nice."

"At last, a girl of noble status, please tell me you are taking over from the Hufflepuff."

"Salazar Slytherin I presume?" Andromeda answered, spinning around to face the portrait of her house's founder.

"A member of the house of Black. Lovely to see you," Slytherin replied.

"He's just bitter that it's been a decade since a Slytherin has been in here," Godric Gryffindor retorted.

"Well right now neither of you have anyone living here so hush," Rowena Ravenclaw chastised, "And I do hope you're not replacing Cynthia."

"No, I'm just visiting Ted," Andromeda replied.

"Don't scare away the poor girl Rowena," Helena Hufflepuff sighed, "They've become a bit possessive over the years, excuse them."

"We're just going to head upstairs," Ted grinned, "You guys go enjoy yourselves or something."

Salazar Slytherin mumbled something unintelligibly before the two headed into Ted's room.

"Hold on a moment," Ted said before she walked into his room. He slipped inside and tidied up a bit, before opening the door for her, "Welcome."

"Thanks," she replied stepping inside, "It's nice."

"I like it," he grinned jumping onto the bed, "And I apologize about the Fantastic Four, as Cynthia and I have taken to calling them, they leave us alone most of the time, actually, they're not even here most of the time. Ravenclaw told me one time they're here in case we need advice about anything, but, Gryffindor just likes to crack jokes, Ravenclaw twists everything so we all sound like idiots, Slytherin mumbles to himself, and Hufflepuff makes sure no one fights."

Andromeda nodded, "Slytherin seemed happy to see me."

"Because you're from his house," Ted answered, "He almost snarled at me when I walked in."

Andromeda giggled from the image.

"I'm serious!" Ted chuckled, before going on to imitate Slytherin's face.

"Ted, stop it, I'm going to start laughing and I won't be able to stop!"

"Nothing wrong with that Dromeda," Ted grinned, moving in closer to her, until his face was right up against hers, "You can let loose every once in a while."

Andromeda leaned forward to kiss Ted's lips into a kiss that slowly deepened. Ted grabbed Andromeda and pulled her down into the bed, with her falling gracefully on top of him.

"Ted, Ted, stop," Andromeda said and Ted slowly stood up.

"I'm sorry Dromeda, I didn't mean to, I swear, I just-"

"It's fine Ted, I'm just not ready for that yet. Did you know you were my first kiss?"

Ted blanched, "I was?"

Andromeda nodded, "Mother and Father told me I had to save it until my wedding day, but, I don't listen to Mother and Father often anymore."

"Ted?" a voice yelled through the dormitory, breaking the two out of their trance, "Ted? You in here?"

"Crap," Ted mumbled, "Crap, crap, crap."

"What are we going to do Ted?" Andromeda said.

"Cynthia can't get in here, but she'll try, and the portraits won't-"

"He's in his room dear, with his lady friend," Hufflepuff answered Cynthia's calling.

"Finally, a respectable Black in the dormitory," Slytherin sighed.

"We're screwed," Ted said, "We're utterly screwed."

"Kiss me again?" Andromeda asked and Ted happily compiled, capturing her lips with his.

"Theodore Tonks open your door this instant!" Cynthia screamed, pounding on the door.

"Cynthia, how many times must I tell you not to call me Theodore?" Ted asked teasingly.

"I know that one of the Black girls is in there! Hufflepuff and Slytherin told me! We're not allowed other people in the dormitory!"

Andromeda, who very quickly grew sick of Cynthia's whining, threw open the door.

"Andromeda Black?" Cynthia gaped.

"And I was under the impression you were smart," Andromeda replied, "You did say you knew one us was in here."

"I-I thought it was your sister, Narcissa," Cynthia stammered.

"And why would you think that?" Andromeda asked, her nose stuck so far in the air, it was almost above Cynthia's head.

"B-Because she seems more Ted's type," Cynthia finished.

"You mean blonde-haired, like yourself?" Andromeda asked and Cynthia blushed furiously.

"Hey, hey, Dromeda, don't chew out Cynthia, she's just surprised, and Cynthia, stop glaring at Dromeda, you barely know her."

"I know enough to know she's not your type Ted! What are you doing dating _her_?"

"Cynthia, I don't like you like that," Ted said gently, "You know that."

Cynthia blushed and looked down at her feet, "I know, I'm sorry, I just-"

"Cynthia?" Andromeda asked, "Could I ask a favor of you?"

"What do I owe you?" Cynthia asked rudely.

"Could you not tell anyone about this, please? I know, it's tough for you, but, please."

Cynthia sighed, "Fine, but only for Ted's sake. I don't want your family killing him."

Andromeda and Ted smiled.

"Thank you Cynthia," Ted replied, "I owe you one."

Cynthia grumbled something before storming out.

"I better head out," Andromeda sighed, "We'll schedule another time together soon."

"Of course," Ted grinned, pecking Andromeda on the lips as he walked her out, "Do you want me to walk you back?"

"I'm fine Ted," Andromeda replied, "Good night."

"Night Dromeda," Ted said as he shut the portrait behind her.

**There you go! The latest installment of **_**Black Waters**_**!**

**Any ideas? Let me know in the reviews! Or, just REVIEW anyway, it's greatly appreciated!**

**I promise I'll try and update soon!**

**-dancergirl7**


	21. Dramatic Flair

**Hi there! I'm so sorry this took so long! And it's so short on top of that! But, here you go, chapter 21 :)**

_**Disclaimer: All recognizable characters belong to J.K. Rowling**_

**NOTE: There is some cussing and language used in this chapter, be warned. **

The next morning Ted was opening the doors to the Great Hall when he felt a large hand bear down on his shoulder and yank him into a side alcove near the Great Hall.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Robert asked Ted harshly.

"Morning to you too mate," Ted grumbled, rubbing his shoulder.

"Fooling around with Andromeda Black? Really mate?"

Ted blanched, "What're you playing at Rob?"

"Cynthia Brocklehurst came up to me this morning, saying how she caught you and Andromeda Black fooling around in your room last night."

"We weren't fooling around-" Ted trailed off.

"What the hell are you thinking? Andromeda freaking Black? Have you heard the rumors about her family? Her sister being involved in all those Muggle killing? Did you ever think she _might_just be using you in order to kill you? And your family! She'll kill them too just to prove herself to them! The Blacks aren't to be fooled around with Ted!"

"And what if she's not just playing me?" Ted started yelling, "What if she actually likes me? Did you ever think of that?"

"Then the Black monarchs themselves will kill you," Rob replied, his voice turned eerily calm, "Simple as that."

"It's not that damn simple Rob!" Ted screamed,

"I can't believe you'd be so stupid Ted, you've fallen into her trap! She could be Confunding you, or under the Imperius curse! Ever heard of Amortentia?" Rob asked.

"Fuck off," Ted growled, storming away from Rob and into the Great Hall, where he went to the Gryffindor table to sit with one of his friends, Sam Bell.

"Hey mate! Whatcha doing here?" Sam asked cheerfully.

"I can join you for breakfast, can't I?"

"Yeah, yeah of course, everything alright mate?"

"Fine," Ted replied, grabbing and kipper and beginning to eat.

"So, how's Quidditch?" Sam asked.

"We're going to murder Ravenclaw," Ted chuckled.

"I heard their new captain is whipping them pretty good."

"Who - Chang?"

"Yeah. I heard from Rich Boot that Tristan Chang is determined to win the Cup this year."

"He's also only a fifth year," Ted retorted, "They have three second-years on their team."

"Only because most of the older ones drop off to study," Sam replied.

"I guess," Ted sighed, "Is that the bell?"

"Yeah, I guess so," Sam said, "See you around mate."

"See ya," Ted answered, trudging towards his first class of the day.

A few hours later he was in the library studying when a familiar figure walked in, and Ted got an idea.

"Hey! Hey, Sirius!" Ted called.

"Hey Ted, saw you sitting with Bell today. Think you can get us on the Quidditch team?"

Ted laughed, "No, but, can I talk to you?"

"Sure, hey mates, I'll catch you later!" Sirius yelled to his friends, to Madam Pince's displeasure, before following Ted outside.

"So, Ted, what's up?" Sirius asked.

"Sirius, if I ask you something, will you answer me seriously?"

"Of course Ted, my name _is_Sirius," Sirius replied cheekily.

"And you won't get all offended?"

At this Sirius darkened a bit, "I'll try, what is it?"

"Rob, you know Rob, right? Tall guy, Hufflepuff, black hair-"

"You're rambling," Sirius sighed, "Yes, I know Rob, continue."

"He found out, about Dromeda and I, Cynthia told him, she walked in on us last night-"

"Didn't need to know that Ted," Sirius interrupted.

"Sorry, anyway, Rob started going off on me about how Dromeda has me under some spell, or curse, or potion, or something, I don't believe him, but, I just, if it's true, my family, I-"

Sirius' look was a mix between anger, shock, and a little bit of disappointment, "Well, Ted, Andie really does like you, although now I'm not so sure she should."

"Sirius, I just-, Rob got this _idea_in my head, and I wasn't even going to ask, or question it, but I can't risk it, I really like her Sirius, hell, I might even love her, but I don't want that to be because she's enchanted me."

Sirius sighed, "As far as I know, she's not charming you into loving her."

Ted gave a sigh of relief, "That's what I thought. Rob's a no-good wanker for even suggesting-"

"And you're any better? You came to me askingif it was true," Sirius told him, his eleven year-old body puffed up, "As I would tell any of my mates, you're acting like a prat. I happen to like you, and I like how you cheer up Andie, so fix this. But remember, blood runs thicker than water."

"What does that mean?" Ted practically moaned.

"It means, that right now, I'm off to see the lovely Andromeda Black," Sirius smirked, running off before Ted could catch him. Sirius ran all the way into the Slytherin commons (yes, he knew the password), and up to the seventh year girls' dormitory before anyone could stop him and walked in to find Flora Zabini sitting there practicing a charm, while Andromeda read a book.

"Oi! Zabini, give us a minute?" Sirius asked and Andromeda's head snapped up.

"How did you get in here Sirius?" Andromeda asked.

Sirius rolled his eyes, "Childs play, Zabini?"

"Fine," Flora grumbled leaving the room to the two Blacks.

"You have to talk to Ted," Sirius stated.

"And why are you meddling?" Andromeda inquired.

"Cynthia told Rob that Ted's been seeing you and Rob blew a gasket and told Ted you're playing him with some kind of charm as a plot to kill him and his family, which really freaked him out, so he came to me asking if it was true, which I told him no, and Ted's fighting with Rob over it, and you gotta go talk this all over with Ted."

"Ted thought I was charming him into liking me?" Andromeda almost yelled, "Why would he think that?"

"I told you Andie, Rob put the idea in his head."

"Oh, and he listens to everything Robert says?" Andromeda snapped.

"Andie," Sirius said, "Calm down. Ted meant no harm by it. You should've seen him when he came to talk to me, he was rambling and stumbling over his words like a Hufflepuff first year. The point is that the only reason he said anything at all is because Rob had this crazy idea you'd kill his family, or that other members of our lovely family would. Wouldn't you have done the same in his position?"

Andromeda sighed, "I suppose. Is that why he was sitting with the Gryffindors today?"

"Yeah, him and Rob blew up at each other outside the Great Hall. Peter was running late for breakfast and heard them going at it," Sirius leaned in closer to Andromeda, his young face alight with excitement, "Swearing and all."

"I shall go talk to him. In the mean time Sirius, do not sneak into the Slytherin commons again, am I clear?"

"Yes Andie," Sirius grumbled before Andromeda gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, "Go on now, I'll walk you out."

Andromeda grabbed Sirius and dragged him out of the Slytherin commons, receiving odd looks from many, including a "What's the lion doing here?" from Avery.

"Alright, run along," Andromeda chuckled and Sirius dashed off.

That night after dinner Andromeda stayed in the Great Hall waiting for everyone to clear out, so she could go find Ted without Narcissa, or Grace, or Annabelle following her.

"Hello Miss Black," Professor Dumbledore said from behind her.

"Hello Professor," Andromeda replied politely.

"Are you waiting for someone?"

"No sir."

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled, "Well then, I suggest you move along."

"Yes sir," Andromeda told him, quickly heading off and going towards the Quidditch pitch. Upon arriving she saw Hufflepuff's seven players up in the air and flying around, so she went to sit in the bleachers and wait for them to finish.

"Alright, take five," Herbert Madley, the captain, yelled and everyone flew to the ground quickly, and Ted rushed over to her.

"Hey Dromeda," he grinned, his cheeks red from playing and his hair windswept. Not to mention his arm muscles poking out from his practice attire.

"H-Hi," Andromeda stumbled, "Quidditch good?"

Ted raised his eyebrows, "Everything alright Dromeda?"

Andromeda immediately blushed and Ted chuckled, which turned into a full-blown, hardy laugh, "You don't have to be embarrassed of anything Dromeda, I'm not going to judge you. Besides, I know, I look incredibly handsome in this."

Andromeda giggled, "It is quite nice."

"So did you come out to the pitch just to ogle me and tell me I look gorgeous?" Ted continued to tease.

Andromeda shook her head, her curls splaying over her face, "Sirius told me about earlier."

"Oh, look, Dromeda, I just, it's my _family_you know, and Rob put this idea in my head, and, don't think for a second I ever doubted you. Please, I really, really like you Dromeda, and I don't want to screw this up."

"No, no, I understand, I'd do the same if the situation was reversed."

Ted nodded, "So you're not mad?"

Andromeda shook her head, "No, but, you and Robert shouldn't be fighting over the fact that we're dating."

"Don't worry about it Dromeda, he's being a prat, and he knows it."

"He's just worried Ted," Andromeda replied, grabbing his hand, "Just like you asked Sirius because you were worried. Robert's just, different at expressing it. He'll come around."

"When'd you get so good at advice?"

"When'd you start causing all the drama at this place?"

"Well Miss -"

"Oi!" Herbert Madley yelled from the pitch, where six Hufflepuff players were already on their brooms and in the air, "Tonks! Stop flirting and get down here!"

"You just wish you could find a girl so pretty!" Ted yelled in reply, "Be there in a second!"

"Ted, what if he knows it me, and then tells more people, and then-"

"Relax Dromeda, no one could tell who you were from this far, just a pretty girl and her boyfriend."

"Have fun, I'm going to go before everyone flies down."

"Tonks!" Madley yelled, "We've got Bludgers, and we're not afraid to use them."

"Bye Dromeda," Ted smiled, giving her a quick peck on the lips before running off to the field, where Madley gave him a hard punch on the arm.

Andromeda smiled before scurrying off to the library to finish up the last of her homework for the day.

**There you go, the next chapter!**

**I promise I'll be finishing this story, it might just take awhile, ok?**

**Hope you enjoyed, please REVIEW! **


	22. The Story of Perseus

**Wow, this is a bit embarrassing actually. I hadn't realized I haven't updated this story in nearly 8 months. **

**First of, I am terribly sorry for the long wait. I know it's absolutely no excuse, but I've just been swamped with work these past few months, and suffered severe writer's block. **

**Good news is, I whipped this chapter out pretty much all today, which means if I keep at it I might be able to get the next chapter out in a decent time period (no guarantees though, sorry). **

**Big thanks to PatronusFloo182 who sent me a review the other day showing that people still read this story/wanted it to update/reminded me of it's existence and that it needed to be finished! **

**Without further ado, please enjoy!**

_**Disclaimer: All recognizable characters belong to J.K. Rowling**_

The next day at breakfast Ted sat down at the Hufflepuff table right next to Rob.

"Can I talk to you?" Ted asked quietly.

"Why? Aren't you too busy off snogging Andromeda Black?" Rob replied harshly.

"Shut it Rob," Ted hissed, "Can we just go somewhere and talk?"

"Fine," Rob snapped getting up and walking out of the Great Hall with Ted on his heels.

"So, what?" Rob asked.

"Rob, you're my closest friend at this place, and I'd appreciate if you'd listen to me without the attitude of a child."

"Fine," Rob replied, "No attitude, got it."

"I really like Dromeda Rob, a lot, I don't care if it breaks my heart in the end, I love her, I really do, and she's not charming me, or anything, why would she? If she wanted someone to be in love with her she'd pick a pureblood Slytherin."

"She's using you mate," Rob said, "Haven't you heard about all the Muggle killings? That girl is a cold as a freaking block of dry ice."

"That's because you don't really know her Rob!" Ted said, "Look, I don't want to argue. I went and talked to Sirius, Andromeda's little cousin, who told me that no, Andromeda's not using me, and I talked to Dromeda about it, ok? I actually listened to what you said, and so, I'd appreciate it if you could do the same."

"You sound like a teenage girl," Rob joked, a tentative smile stretching across his face.

Ted began to laugh, "Well we all know the only way anything can hold your attention for more than five seconds is if it's a teenage girl."

"Oi! You're the one making googly-eyes at the Slytherin table every two minutes, I mean, I know Lucius Malfoy has some gorgeous, luscious blonde hair and all, but-"

"Shut it," Ted chuckled, "And, on a more serious note, would you like to come hang out with Dromeda and I one day? I can invite Cynthia, so you're not a third wheel? Maybe at the Head's dorm?"

Rob's eyebrows rose, "You _never _let me into the Head's dorm."

"Because I was afraid of Cynthia flipping at me, but, I realized there's no point."

Rob smiled, "Fine mate. But only because I want to see this dorm, not because I approve of your girl, ok?"

"Fine," Ted replied, "Now, who says we go steal the last kippers before Madley eats them all?"

"Sounds good," Rob shrugged and the two bolted back inside to the Hufflepuff table.

Later that day Ted ambushed Andromeda from her studying and dragged her into one of the private study rooms.

"Yes?" Andromeda asked, raising her eyebrow practically into her hairline.

"Am I not allowed to say hello to my girlfriend?"

A smile spread across Andromeda's face, "I suppose you may."

"Kiss me?" Ted asked.

"Happily," Andromeda replied giving him a quick peck on the lips.

"So, what'cha studying?"

"Astronomy," Andromeda answered briskly, with a hint of awe in her voice.

Ted moaned, "I don't understand why they make us study those bloody stars, who cares how they line up!"

"It shows us our history, written in the stars so we don't forget. Muggles think the stories are folk tales, but they're actually real wizarding stories," Andromeda answered, "Mother used to tell Bella, Cissy and I the stories as we sat around the fire when we were children. Father would read the paper, the house-elves would bring us hot chocolate, and Mother would tell us about our places amongst the stars. Although it was usually just to tell us where Black family names came from, it always fascinated me."

Ted smiled, "So, where does your name come from?"

"Do you not pay any attention in Astronomy?"

"Nope," Ted grinned.

Andromeda shook her head, a smile forming on her face, "Well then, I guess I'll have to give you a lesson won't I?"

"I believe so."

"Andromeda was the name of a princess in an ancient Greek land. She was very gorgeous, and her mother, Cassiopeia, began to boast that she was more beautiful than the nymphs that also inhabited the area."

"Hold on a minute, so your family, who despise Muggles, named you after a Muggle?"

Andromeda sighed, "Andromeda was a witch Ted. So are nearly all the characters in the story. This was before the Statue of Secrecy. These were historical tales, and when the Statue of Secrecy passed, wizards made Muggles believe these were old fables, mythology of a sort."

"So, basically, all of ancient mythology is ancient Wizarding history?"

"I suppose," Andromeda sighed, "May I continue now?"

"Yes, please do."

"As I was saying, Queen Cassiopeia bragged about her daughter's beauty, angering Poseidon, a wizard with exceptional control over the ocean and it's inhabitants. In retaliation for Cassiopeia's boastful actions, Poseidon sent a Kelpie to destroy the coasts, which included Cassiopeia's kingdom. In order to protect his kingdom, the king went to the Seer, who proclaimed that the Kelpie would retreat only if the king sacrificed his daughter, Andromeda. Andromeda was soon chained to a rock for the Kelpie to take."

"The king sacrificed her?" Ted practically yelled.

"Sh, we're still in the library Ted," Andromeda said, "And yes, he did, it was what had to be done to protect his kingdom."

"But it's his daughter! He should've sent an army to fight the Kelpie!"

"Sometimes there isn't a choice," Andromeda answered.

"He still shouldn't have sacrificed her," Ted grumbled.

"Again, may I continue?"

"This story ends well, right?"

"Yes, it does."

"Then please, let's see how much the Kelpie enjoys his snack."

Andromeda giggled before continuing, "Poseidon's brother, Zeus, had a son, Perseus, with a Muggle woman. Perseus was a very skilled wizard, and had just defeated a Gorgon when he saw Andromeda chained to the rock. Using an invisibility cloak loaned to him by his uncle, Hades, Perseus crept up to the Kelpie and killed it, freeing Andromeda. The two were quickly married, although Andromeda was arranged to marry her uncle, Phineas. This created a quarrel, which was ended when Phineas was turned to stone by the Gorgon's head, which Perseus had defeated prior to freeing Andromeda. Upon her death, her spirit inhabited the stars alongside Perseus, and her mother Cassiopeia."

Ted remained speechless for a moment and Andromeda blushed heavily.

"I apologize, I shouldn't have bored you with that story."

"That was a beautiful story," Ted cut her off, "I loved it. I sorta wish my parents had named me Perseus now though."

"Why is that?" Andromeda asked, although she had a feeling she knew the answer.

"I think you know," Ted replied cheekily, before leaning in and giving Andromeda a kiss.

"I love you," Ted said.

Andromeda froze.

"I-I'm sorry," Ted stammered, "I shouldn't have said that, I just, I, shit Dromeda. Andromeda I don't know your middle name but would really like to Black, you drive me crazy. I spend every day thinking about you, what I'm going to say next time I see you, how I'll surprise you next, how much I'd love to be holding you in my arms. You're so smart, and beautiful, and funny, and intuitive. I hate having to sneak around because I want to go to the top of the Astronomy Tower and yell how much I love you, but I'd sneak around for the rest of my life if it meant being able to be with you. I know I might lose you one day, but I'm going to fight to the end trying not to."

"Elladora," Andromeda said.

"What?"

"My middle name is Elladora."

"I love you Andromeda Elladora Black," Ted said.

"I-I have to go, I'm supposed to meet with Cissy, I-I'll talk to you later Ted," Andromeda rambled, before grabbing her books and running off.

Andromeda Black had never before thought of love as something more than an old-fashioned way of living. Just as living happily alongside Muggles was an old-fashioned way of living. Love was something Muggles and filth indulged in, not a member of the house of Black.

_But others of the house of Black have indulged in love before you_, a little voice in her head echoed, and the names of those knocked off the Black family tree, for following their love rolled around in her head, Isla Black, Cedrella Black, and others. Was she filth like them? Was she bound to be a blood-traitor? What would Cissy say? Bella? Mother and Father? They would hate her, loathe her. But Sirius, would he still talk to her? And Uncle Alphard? They were different, right? Not everyone would cut her off, Bella and Cissy couldn't possibly-

Her train of thought was cut off by her knocking into something, or someone.

"Meda? What is wrong with you!" Cissy screeched, and Andromeda looked up to see herself in front of the Slytherin dormitory.

"I am sorry Cissy, I wasn't properly paying attention to my surroundings."

"No you most certainly were not! You got ink all over my robes!"

"_Tergeo_," Andromeda muttered and the ink vanished.

"Well, I suppose that's better," Narcissa said.

"You sound like Mother," Andromeda told her.

Narcissa didn't answer but looked immediately less haughty, and more like the Cissy Andromeda had grown up with.

"I will see you later Meda," she said, walking off.

Through dinner and late into the night Andromeda lay in her bed, pondering the words Ted had told her earlier that day. She had told her companions she was sick, and they were avoiding her dutifully, hoping not to catch any illness themselves. Once they had all fallen asleep, Andromeda dug through her trunk for everything she had from Ted, the pictures, the books, the letters, the bracelet he got her for Christmas. Her smiling face in Muggle London, looking adoringly up at Ted, she knew it was the happiest she had ever been. She flipped open one of the Muggle books, _Pride and Prejudice, _and began reading one of the passages:

"_There are few people whom I really love, and still fewer of whom I think well. The more I see of the world, the more am I dissatisfied with it..." _

Andromeda stopped reading, her heart racing as the words described her thoughts perfectly, in words she could not articulate. Her mind whirled with the realization that, in fact, she did love Ted Tonks.

_Andromeda Black loved Ted Tonks_. And there was no cure, no spell or potion to make this feeling go away. Nothing her sisters, nor parents, could do to "cure" her. She was in love, and for once in her love, Andromeda felt truly happy. And with that thought in her mind, Andromeda fell asleep.

Ted Tonks awoke the next morning dreading going downstairs for breakfast. He just knew Andromeda would break up with him, and Ted planned on delaying it as long as possible. He slowly pulled on his robes, took extra long brushing his teeth, and as he pulled on his socks at snail's pace, and finally walked down to the Great Hall. Before he could take a step inside the door however, a hand reached out, grabbed his robes, and dragged him into the tiny neighboring alcove.

"Dro-" he began but was cut off by her lips crashing on his.

"I love you Ted I do not know your middle name either Tonks," Andromeda said and Ted's lips split into a goofy grin.

"Charles," Ted answered, "It's Charles. Although if you want to get specific my full name is actually Theodore."

"Theodore," Andromeda said slowly, "I like that."

"That doesn't give you permission to call me that, it's Ted."

"Ted suits you perfectly though," Andromeda told him.

Ted grabbed Andromeda's hand, "I love you Dromeda."

"I love you too Ted," Andromeda replied, her face splitting into a small smile.

"I was thinking, would you like to come to the Head's dorm Friday night to spend some time together. I could invite Rob too, so it wouldn't be awkward with Cynthia, but he could leave after a while and it could be just the two of us in my room, and-"

"I would love to Ted," Andromeda answered, "But now I must be off to Defense Against the Dark Arts. I will see you soon?"

"Of course," Ted answered, pecking Andromeda's cheek before scurrying off to his Potions class.

**I hope you enjoyed that!**

**Sorry again about the long wait!**

**As I've stated before, I have full intentions of finishing this story. I just don't know when that will be. Hopefully soon though!**

**Please review! Reviews are my inspiration! And send any ideas if you have them, I'd love to hear those too. **

**To anyone who reads my other HP story, _Missing Moments, Missing Thoughts_, I'm changing the status to complete and effectively finishing it. If I get another idea though I may post it. Who knows!**

**Thanks for reading, **

**dancergirl7**


End file.
